The Weight of the Heart
by Daydreamer79
Summary: Naruto, the son of Anubis is sent to the world of the living on the behest of Isis to save the heart of the pharaoh's son, Itachi. Set in Ancient Egypt,violence,M/M
1. Chapter 1

Yaoi (Boy x boy relationships) don't read if you don't like.

**AN: This story is completed on other sites. I'll be updating it on this site every week or so. It is AU and set in ancient Egypt. No Flaming please, I will just ignore it and continue doing whatever I want anyway. Some of the mythology is actual mythology and some is my imagination. If you have questions about anything, please feel free to ask but I do not answer anonymous reviews so if you want an answer you have to sign in :P**

**The Weight of the Heart**

**Chapter One**

"Is it true?" asked Isis as she turned to her son, Horus.

Horus didn't answer but merely nodded his head in affirmation. He knew the news would break his mother's heart. She was the goddess and mother of all kings and yet, now one of her worst fears was being realized. One of her own was dooming the weight of his own heart with every act of violence he committed.

Upon death, all were brought before her husband, Osiris. Their heart was placed on the scale of Anubis and weighed against maat, the feather of truth and justice. If the heart balanced evenly with the feather, then the deceased was found worthy and passed into the Fields of Hetep and Iaru. However, if the heart was found heavy, the scale would sink and the heart would be eaten by Ammit. It was in essence, the destruction of an unworthy and corrupt soul.

"I must speak with Anubis." she whispered and rushed from the throne room to find the jackal headed god that escorted the dead before her husband for judgment.

"Mother…" murmured Horus sadly.

Horus watched his mother stride from the throne room in search of Anubis. He knew that this particular heart was more valuable to her than many others. The human that held this heart was one of her personal creations. As close to a son as she could get without birthing him herself. She had stood at the pottery wheel of Khnum and dictated every aspect of him to the ram headed creator of kings.

Rising from his kneeling position, Horus followed his mother at a slower walk. He knew what Anubis would say. If word had reached Horus then he was nearly positive that even if Anubis altered the scales, it would make no difference in the end. This man was doomed and his mother was only extending her sorrow.

"Anubis!" cried out Isis, the pain in her voice evident.

"My Queen." bowed Anubis.

"It has come to my attention that one of my beloved children will be unable to pass the weighing of the heart upon his death. I need to know if you can adjust your scales." she pleaded.

"You ask a dangerous boon. There are reasons that unworthy souls are destroyed. Should they contaminate the Fields, more than just the one soul would wither." said Anubis in a hushed tone.

"I realize that but I can not bear to watch his heart be eaten by Ammit." she whimpered.

Anubis felt his heart twinge slightly at the sight of her tear filled eyes. To even consider such a request went against his very core but he couldn't resist the pleading look in her eyes. She rarely asked anything of him. While many approached him with their own requests over the many millennia, Isis had never asked a boon. To now witness her approaching him with such a request saddened him. Humans were the bane of creation. He instantly hated the human that had caused such grief in the noble queen's eyes.

"Come with me." said Anubis, offering his arm to the queen.

Anubis escorted Isis and Horus through the many corridors of the palace of the gods. Each god had his or her own domain. Rarely did one venture into that of another without cause. Osiris and Anubis were the only gods with full admittance to all aspects of this realm. Both were closely tied to death and as such were admitted to every realm. Death was a part of life and every other god governed some aspect of life.

The deeper they walked, the more apprehensive Isis became. She was largely out of her territory and nearly powerless. Anubis was her only lifeline and she clutched at him with all her strength.

"Peace, my Queen. You need not fear. We are in the realm of Thoth. He will not harm you." comforted Anubis.

At the words, Isis eased her grip on her escort's arm and allowed her gaze to scan the corridors. The walls were graced with some of the most beautiful scribed hieroglyphics and images that she had ever seen. To stand before such images, even for an immortal being such as herself, was humbling. Even her son, Horus, seemed entranced by the artwork.

"Thoth, you have a visitor." announced Anubis.

From the shadows of a towering scroll stand stepped the ibis headed god of wisdom and scribes. His small head tilted to the side in curiosity as he stepped forward and bowed to the queen.

"Your majesty, to what do I own the honor of such a visit." bowed Thoth.

"Queen Isis has made a request of me and I would like to see your scrolls on this individual before I can make any decisions." explained Anubis.

"I see, who am I looking up?" inquired Thoth as he strode to his scribal stand and opened what appeared to be a blank piece of parchment.

Anubis turned his eyes to Isis. She bowed her head and thick silken hair fell around her face in a midnight waterfall. She was stunning and more than deserving of the title of Queen. Tears pricked her eyes as she whispered the name.

"Prince Itachi, son of Uchiha, son of Tutmosis III." whispered the queen.

Thoth nodded his head and began to write on the blank parchment scroll. Before her eyes, detailed descriptions of his deeds and accomplishments bleed onto the white scroll. Her greatest fear was now written in the red ink of Thoth for all to see. The scrolls of Thoth never lied. Her child was doomed. Even the scales of fate could only be altered so much.

"All is lost." cried Isis and buried her face in the chest of her son.

Anubis refused to believe nothing could be done and began to read the scroll of Itachi. It looked grim but he was young and his destructive path could be changed. The question was how. Glancing at the weeping queen, Anubis felt his lips pull back from sharp teeth. He would save the child of his queen even if it cost him his godhood.

"Thank you, Thoth." nodded Anubis.

"I am sorry that I could not be of more assistance. My lady, you are welcome in my realm any time you wish it." bowed the scribe before disappearing once again in his great shelves of scrolls and knowledge.

Anubis escorted Isis and Horus back to the great throne room and barricaded himself in his on realm, seeking a way to save the heart of Prince Itachi and once again see happiness on the face of his queen. Hours passed like seconds. Despair began to set in his heart. Try as he might, Anubis could not find a way to adjust the weight of the scales so that Itachi's heavy heart would balance with maat. It seemed hopeless.

"Father?"

Anubis looked up to see the light and joy of his life walk into the room. Hair of sunshine and skin tanned from many hours spent in the Fields, the young man approached the fearsome jackal with a carefree attitude. The only visible sign of his heritage were the three black whiskers on each cheek. As kind and gentle as he was handsome and wise, the son of Anubis was cherished by all that met him. Around his neck, the boy wore a solid gold necklace from which a beautiful blue crystal dangled. The crystal was the only one of its kind and was a symbol of Anubis's love for his son.

"Naruto, come here." intoned Anubis.

The slender boy approached the fearsome god with no fear or trepidation. To Naruto, Anubis was simply his father. Settling at the feet of Anubis, Naruto waited patiently for his father to explain the reasons for his unhappiness.

"Naruto, Queen Isis is very sad. One of her human children is in danger of having his heart eaten upon death. So far lost is he that there is no way I can alter the scales to save him. I fear I have failed my queen." started Anubis, sadly.

"Father, don't despair. There is surely a way to save him. If you can not save him after death then can you save him now?" asked Naruto.

Anubis looked at his son strangely. It was true that the weight of a heart could be lightened during life but it was a nearly impossible task. Once an individual received a taste of the darkness, bringing them back to the light was a difficult task. Only the most determined people could reverse the wheels of fate.

Looking into the blue sapphires of his son's eyes, he saw such a determination help that even he was astonished. Each god was born with a gift and Naruto's was the ability to change people for the better. Could his son truly have the strength of will to change the fate of Prince Itachi? An even more difficult question preyed on his mind. Was he willing to let his only child try?

"Naruto, I have a question for you." began Anubis.

"Yes, father?" asked Naruto.

"It is a difficult task to stay on the road of goodness and an even more difficult task to reverse damage already done. Do you think he is worth saving?" inquired Anubis.

Handing a copy of the scroll of Itachi to his son, Anubis watching with interest as Naruto scanned the contents. His son always believed that there was good in all people. Now it was time to see if his son was willing to put that to the test.

"I believe this man is worth saving." smiled Naruto.

"Did you even read the scroll?" asked Anubis with a shake of his head.

"I scanned it." blushed Naruto.

Anubis shook his head but stood and gestured for his son to follow. They walked silently down the long dark corridor until they reached a large room. Inside the room was a beautifully decorated archway. Naruto looked around with interest. This was a room in which he had never been allowed.

Lights burst forth from the center of the archway in a kaleidoscope of color. The bursts of color seemed to move in a dance of astonishing beauty. Naruto was captivated by the colors. His eyes never left the dance of lights.

"Follow me, Naruto." said Anubis as he stepped into the archway, followed closely by his son.

The priests that tended the shrine to their Lord Anubis burst into a frenzy of excitement at the sight of the terrifying god. Anubis was one of the few gods feared and loved by all for he represented death and the afterlife. Such a thing was both feared and revered. Everyone would be visited by Anubis at some point. It was only a matter of when.

Naruto stepped through and rubbed his eyes to ease the burning that the lights had caused. He watched in amazement as the priests bowed and scraped before his father. Never before had he seen such a show of humility and obedience. It was obvious that his father did not often grace his priests with his presence.

"Great Lord Anubis, we bow before you and await your desire." bowed a particularly extravagantly dressed priest.

'Appears that being a priest is a comfortable position.' thought Naruto to himself.

"Listen carefully, you whom serve me. I present before you my son, Naruto. He is to be treated as a normal priest until he is able to complete the duties I have charged him with. If he should ask assistance, you are to give it without question. He speaks for me in my absence." boomed Anubis, his voice carrying over the entire entrance hallway.

"Yes, my lord." groveled the high priest.

Anubis turned to his son, and pulled him into a warm hug. Bowing his great head, Anubis inhaled the smell of his son, the most cherished of all his possessions. He feared for his son but at the same time he knew that Naruto was the only one in which he could trust this monumental task with.

"Don't worry, father." grinned Naruto.

"I worry because you are my son." growled Anubis.

"I know." smiled Naruto.

Anubis pulled his son into one last hug before disappearing into the glittering archway. The lights flared one last time before fading into nothing. Naruto turned to face the high priest. The room was silent as if waiting in anticipation of what was to happen next. Naruto's stomach answered that question by rumbling so loudly that it could be heard across the entire room.

"Heh, I don't suppose you guys have any food lying around?" asked Naruto with a grin.

An elderly priest laughed quietly and stepped forward. He was dressed simply in a white linen kilt, similar to the one worn by Naruto. Naruto smiled at the man and allowed himself to be lead away into the living areas of the temple.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Itachi, son of Uchiha returned to his rooms as the sun hit its zenith. This was the time of year when the grass withered in the sun. Only those plants closest to the life giving Nile were spared the death touch of the cruel sun. Strolling through the cool rooms, Itachi settled himself on a dais and closed his eyes in weariness. The attacks on his brother and himself had grown in frequency. His uncle, Madara, wanted to take no chances in his accession to the throne.

The smell of the flowers from the garden scented the air with a sweet fragrance intended to sooth the heart and minds of the residents of the palace. Feeling his body begin to relax, Itachi began to drift into a peaceful slumber. To the assassin watching the prince, it was the perfect moment to strike.

Gripping the poisoned blade in his fist, the assassin crept towards the slumbering man. Raising the blade and with a silent prayer for his strike to be true, the assassin plunged the blade downward only to have his wrist gripped in an unforgiving hold. The assassin's eyes widened at the look of pure malice in the pitch black eyes of the prince. The touch of madness that hid just under the surface was plainly visible and the assassin knew that his time left in this life was at its end.

"Did you think I didn't smell you hiding there?" growled Itachi.

Not waiting for an answer, Itachi grabbed the throat of the assassin and slammed him painfully into the wall. Black spots danced before the assassin's eyes as his oxygen was cut off. He dropped the poisoned dagger and began to claw desperately at Itachi's grip.

"Pray to Osiris and Anubis that your soul isn't devoured for I will show you no mercy." snarled Itachi before releasing his grip on the assassin's neck.

The man fell the ground gagging and gasping as precious oxygen once again flooded his lungs. The relief he felt was short lived as his throat was slit by the very dagger he had brought for killing the prince. Gurgling sounds escaped his body as he slumped to the ground. The last thing he saw was the smirking eyes of Prince Itachi as he licked the warm blood that dripped from his pale hand. Everything went dark and the assassin knew no more.

Guards burst into the room to see their prince standing over the dead body of a would-be assassin, his eyes dancing with the joy of the kill. Fear crept into each man that witnessed this show of dark madness. None would speak as they feared for their lives more than the reward that telling such a thing would bring. Prince Itachi might be mad but he was far more devious and intelligent than they. To betray that man would mean more than death. It would mean suffering before he allowed you the blessing of death. No, these men were not foolish enough to throw away their lives for a shiny coin.

"My lord!" exclaimed one of the guards.

"Clean this mess up and send for the royal vizier." ordered Itachi before walking over to pluck a date from a waiting bowl of fruit.

Nibbling delicately on the fruit, Itachi strolled around the room as his guards cleaned up the mess left behind by the death of the assassin. The prince smirked at the congealing blood that had spread across the marble floor. Noticing his own blood splattered kilt, Itachi stripped the soiled garment off and strode towards a chest, from which he pulled a freshly laundered linen kilt.

Suddenly the doors of his room were flung open and his brother, Sasuke, strode in. The younger man wrinkled his nose at the sight of the dead man being carted out of the room leaving behind only a puddle of blood.

"Itachi, are you alright?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" answered Itachi as he took another date from the dish.

"You could have been killed. Father would have been devastated, not to mention Uncle Madara would have been given a reason to rejoice." growled Sasuke, worry evident on his face.

"It will take more than an unwashed assassin to take me down." purred Itachi.

"Father needs to be made aware of this most recent attempt on your life." stated Sasuke.

"Then you go tell him. I have business with the royal vizier." smirked Itachi before strolling out of the room towards where the royal vizier waited patiently to obey the will of the young prince.

"Most honorable son of the great Pharaoh for whom the sun rises each day, how may I serve you?" groveled the vizier.

Itachi looked at the man with a barely concealed look of disgust. The slimy man had always turned his stomach. It was well known among the palace that the wrinkly old man enjoyed taking his pleasure with children. The thought disgusted Itachi beyond belief. The man brought offerings nearly daily to the various temples to pay for his transgressions.

'Purchasing his way into the afterlife no doubt.' sneered Itachi to himself.

"You told me that the assassination attempts were over and that you had captured the ring leader of the operation." purred Itachi as he strolled in a circle around the sweating man.

"My lord, the man confessed to everything. I had no reason to doubt his word." simpered the vizier.

"Hmm, I see. I understand. There was nothing that could be done to prevent the attempt that was just made on my life because you made sure that your information was correct." said Itachi.

"My lord! The Pharaoh must be notified of this attempt. Another murderer has risen to take the place of the one that was executed." gasped the vizier.

"My brother is in the process of apprising my father of the recent events. You, however, have some amends to make to me." smiled Itachi.

"My lord, please I beg your forgiveness for inadequately interrogating the criminal." whimpered the vizier from his penitent stance.

"Ah forgiveness, a noble concept. The priests preach such nice pleasantries. Never lie, never raise your voice, never kill an innocent man and your place in the afterlife is assured. But you, you prey on young children and buy your way in to Osiris's good graces with gifts to him before returning to rape yet another child." drawled Itachi.

"I'm begging you my lord. Don't kill me." pleaded the man on his hands and knees.

"Now how much do you tell my uncle and I might let you live." purred Itachi.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" began the vizier.

"Don't lie to me!" yelled Itachi, his voice echoing throughout the hall.

The man whimpered as tears flowed down his cheeks. Standing before him was the man he feared second only to Madara. The aura of madness that dripped from him in a potent flood was nearly stifling. He knew he would die if he revealed his knowledge, be it by the hand of Itachi or Madara, his death was imminent.

"I have been meeting with Lord Madara and he tells me what he wants done. If I don't do as he wishes I will be killed. I had no choice but to obey him." whined the vizier.

"You disgust me and your death would give me the greatest pleasure." smirked Itachi.

"My Lord…you promised you would spare me if I confessed." cried out the vizier.

"I lied." Itachi confessed.

Itachi smiled and the blood chilled in the vizier's veins. This was the smile that spelled his death. He only prayed that his offerings were enough to grant him passage into the afterlife.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Itachi as he waved a bloodied blade before the vizier.

"A blade." whispered the vizier.

"Yes, a blade, and do you know what this blade was used for?" questioned Itachi.

"No, my lord." he answered.

"It was used in an attempt on my life. It is only fitting that you should die by this blade." said Itachi before plunging the blade into the man's heart.

The vizier cried out in pain as blood bubbled from his lips to drip upon the expensive robes that he wore. Blood spread across the front of his robes before he tumbled onto the ground. With his last gasping breath, he cursed Itachi to never be given admittance into the hereafter.

"Don't bother cursing me, old man. I knew long ago that I would never be admitted into the afterlife." Itachi snorted.

"Brother…" murmured Sasuke.

"You heard his confession?" asked Itachi.

"I did." Sasuke answered.

"Hmm." Itachi hummed as he walked towards the large window to gaze at the courtyard below.

A huge commotion seemed to be going on at the nearby temple of Anubis. Itachi narrowed his eyes gazed down into the crowd. Several of the high ranking priests were crowded around someone of obvious importance. Itachi pitied the poor fool that had to deal with all those backstabbing priests. The crowd parted and Itachi felt the breath leave his body. There below was perhaps the most stunning young man that he had ever seen. The slender body was adorned simply with a white pleated kilt and a gold necklace. Delicate muscles were pulled tautly over a slender frame and covered with beautiful tan skin. Though he wasn't close enough to see the precise details of his face, Itachi was certain that they would be as attractive as his body.

"Sasuke…who is that boy?" asked Itachi, mesmerized by the golden creature before him.

Sasuke approached the window and looked down and the commotion. His eyes widened at the unusual hair color of the youth. He looked to be around seventeen or eighteen, though Sasuke was uncertain from this distance. Sasuke glanced at his brother and was surprised to seem him staring intently at the young man. Never had Itachi shown so much as the tiniest whisper of interest in any other being yet now his attention was completely captivated by this one boy.

"I want him." stated Itachi.

"Are you fucking mad? It's obvious that he's of some importance to the temple of Anubis." shouted Sasuke.

"Bring him to me, Sasuke." said Itachi before striding from the room.

Sasuke growled to himself before storming from the room towards his quarters to dress for a trip into the town. His father's illness coupled with the assassination attempts and now Itachi's lust was pissing Sasuke off more than a little. He was a fucking prince, not Itachi's errand boy.

'That boy better be worth all this shit.' grumbled Sasuke to himself.

To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto nor do I make money from it.**

**Warning Yaoi (boy x boy relationships) don't read if you don't like**

**The Weight of the Heart**

Chapter Two

"Master Naruto, we have been called to the palace to tend to the body of the grand vizier." said the high priest.

"Just Naruto." grinned Naruto as he shuffled through the stalls of the market place.

Naruto's eyes jumped from stall to stall, taking in every sight and every smell. Everything was so different here. Venders called out in attempts to snare the attention of possible customers. Naked children ducked and dodged past adults in games of chase. The air was permeated with the scents of cooking food, over ripe fruit, and the thick smell of sweat. Naruto was completely captivated by the entire atmosphere.

"My lord…" hissed the high priest.

"Go on. There is nothing I can do for the man. My duties do not intersect with you own." sighed Naruto in annoyance.

"My lord, it is my duty as high priest to look after you. Don't forget who you are." argued the high priest.

Naruto turned to the priest as his blue eyes tinted a deep red with annoyance. The high priest sucked in his breath. There was power in this boy. To underestimate him would be the last mistake you made.

"Leave him be, High Priest Rami. We have duties to attend to." urged one of the lower priests.

Rami ran a hand over his shaved head and sent a frustrated look towards the blonde that was quickly disappearing in the crowd. If something happened to the boy, Lord Anubis would have his balls for dinner. Such was not a fate he looked forward to.

However, as high priest, his presence was required at all high profile deaths and the death of the royal vizier was definitely high profile. Sighing dejectedly, Rami turned and began to make his way towards the palace, each step causing more and more dread to course through his veins. It seemed that the palace was becoming all too familiar with death lately.

Naruto looked over his shoulder as the high priest disappeared in the crowd, glad to finally have freed himself from the stifling attention. He was utterly intrigued by this world. The perfection of the Fields was in no way comparable to the imperfections of this world.

Looking around the bazaar, Naruto was intrigued by the daily life of the people. The sound of children laughing echoed through the air, adding an almost musical tone to the bustling streets. Time passed and all too soon the sun was beginning to sink lower in the horizon, signaling the nearing end of the day. Sighing, Naruto decided to make his way back to the temple.

"Out of the way you low class scum." a voice shouted.

Turing to see what the commotion was about, Naruto laughed when he saw a fat noble being carried through the crowds on a litter by four rather large Nubians. Each of the dark skinned men wore a simple white kilt and around their necks and wrists were gold bands, signifying their status as slaves. None of them looked particularly happy to be there. He could sympathize with that. He very much doubted he would be happy if he had to carry that large of a man around.

A young ragged child ran through the legs of the Nubians, causing the litter to tilt spilling the nobleman on the dusty street. The fat man struggled to his feet with the help of one of his slaves and approached the quivering child. Raising his hand, he readied to strike the child. The blow never fell.

Naruto saw the events and leapt towards the fat noble, grabbing the pudgy wrist in a vise grip. The man swung around and sneered at Naruto.

"How dare you interfere." snarled the man.

"You shouldn't hit the child. It was an accident." argued Naruto.

"It's my right to hit whomever I want, you insolent boy. Grab him." he ordered.

Before Naruto could blink, two of the Nubians had Naruto's arms and his struggles were useless.

"I've been wanting a new slave. I think I will make you mine as reparation for assaulting me." leered the fat man.

Naruto turned his head and wrinkled his nose as the fetid breath washed over him. A fat, sweaty palm brushed over the skin of his chest and he cringed, feeling the bile churn in his stomach. Naruto bit his lip and tamped down the surge of power that rose just beneath his skin. It wasn't his right to take a life, even one as disgusting as this one. Just as the pudgy hand neared the belt of his kilt, a voice called out over the crowd.

"What goes on here?" asked an annoyed voice.

The crowd parted and bowed low as Prince Sasuke wove his way though the masses, his very presence causing women to nearly swoon. Prince Sasuke's dark hair shone in the afternoon sun. His skin was so pale that it seemed out of place in such an arid climate.

The prince stood dressed in a pristine white kilt, belted by an intricately woven gold sash. Around his throat were several necklaces of gold and lapis lazuli. Pitch black eyes were outlined with kohl, bringing attention to the mysterious depths. His face wore a look of superiority that left no doubt to anyone of his status.

Sasuke approached the blonde and arched a brow. If he had thought the blonde attractive from a distance, he found him even more beautiful up close. Hair of gold from a distance became a startling mixture of gold, red and pale blonde locks that combined to create the eye catching color. Looking into the face of the boy, Sasuke was startled at the intensity that swirled in eyes that would shame the most expensive sapphire. He knew without a doubt that once Itachi saw the boy up close he would never let him go. If nothing else, his brother was possessive.

"Prince Sasuke." acknowledged the nobleman.

"Who is the boy?" asked Sasuke as his eyes continued to stare intently at Naruto.

"My new slave, my lord. He dared to assault me so I took him as my slave as punishment." explained the fat man.

"Who gave you the right to pass judgment?" snarled Sasuke.

It wasn't that Sasuke particularly cared about the daily life of the lower classes but his heart nearly stuttered in his chest at the nobleman's words. If he hadn't come when he had, there was a very good chance the blonde would have been spirited away, never to be seen again. Sasuke loved his brother, but he didn't want to be the one to tell him that he had been unable to find the blonde. His brother wasn't the sanest individual when it came to being denied something he wanted and Sasuke had a keen sense of self-preservation.

"My prince…that's the way it has always been. Please forgive my presumptuousness." simpered the man.

"Hn…see that you remember that the next time you seek to throw your very substantial weight around." smirked Sasuke.

"Yes, my prince." pouted the nobleman.

Sasuke dismissed him with a wave and the nobleman turned to climb onto the litter once more but paused at Sasuke's words.

"Oh, by the way, I'll be taking the boy with me. The First Prince has taken a shining to him." announced Sasuke.

Sasuke hid the inner cackle of glee at the way the disgusting man's face became splotched in his anger. The Nubians looked at each other in uncertainty before releasing Naruto and lifting the litter with heavy grunts. The Nubians proceeded to carry their master towards his home. The fat man cracked his crop on the shoulder of one of the dark skinned men, obviously seeking to take his frustration out on the slave.

Naruto watched as the fat man was carried away. He released a sigh of relief. Turning to the smirking Sasuke, Naruto bowed low to the raven haired prince.

"You are an idiot to risk your freedom for a street child." said Sasuke with a shake of his head.

"Many thanks for freeing me from his clutches but I just couldn't allow him to strike the child." said Naruto.

"Just as I thought, an idiot."

Naruto felt his brow twitch at the insult. Biting the inside of his jaw, Naruto bowed again and turned to leave, only to be stopped by the guards that followed Sasuke. Confused, Naruto turned to face the smirking man.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Sasuke.

"Back to the temple." answered Naruto.

"I don't think so. I wasn't lying when I said my brother wanted you. You will be coming with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, bastard." growled Naruto.

"Come with me quietly or I will have the guards lash you for insulting a son of the Pharaoh." hissed Sasuke.

"I am returning to the temple." said Naruto stubbornly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde. He dared to take such a tone with him, the son of Pharaoh? Normally, Sasuke was a bit more calm natured than his brother. For some reason, though, this blonde seemed to be able to push all his common sense over the edge of reason.

"Bring him." ordered Sasuke to the head guard.

The guard signaled for his fellow guards to bring the boy. Naruto let out a screech of indignity and struggled against the firm hands of the guards. He felt his control starting to slip. Unable to resist, Naruto latched onto the arm of one of the guards with his slightly enlarged canines. The man released a yell and struck the blonde hard across the face.

Sasuke swung around in time to see the blonde collapse onto the dirt unconscious, a trickle of blood dripped from his lips to stain the ground. Sasuke nearly flew into a rage. When Itachi saw the boy damaged there would be hell to pay. Storming to the guard, Sasuke struck him across the face.

"You idiot. What did I just finish telling that foolish noble? This boy belongs to Prince Itachi. He will not be happy if he's damaged." Sasuke practically yelled.

Itachi wouldn't be happy and Sasuke would be the one to have to deal with his rage. It wasn't a pleasant duty. Clenching his hands into fists, Sasuke closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes.

"Forgive me, my prince. It was an instinctual reaction when he bit me." cried the guard as he fell to his knees before the prince.

"You know that you will need to be punished. Ten lashes to be received upon returning to the palace. I suggest, for your sake, you pray very hard to whatever god or goddess you favor that my brother is content with that." sighed Sasuke.

"Yes, my prince." groveled the guard.

"Pick him up. Nothing can be done at this point." ordered Sasuke before turning once again to make his way towards the palace.

Once in the palace, Sasuke ordered the boy placed in one of the bedrooms near Itachi's suite of rooms.

"Lock him in and post guards at all possible exits. I'm taking no chances with him. If he escapes, it's you that will answer to Prince Itachi, not I." warned Sasuke before walking to his own rooms.

Slumping on a dais near the window to the gardens, Sasuke closed his eyes and lifted fingers to his temples. The headache that had been just under the surface since being ordered to find the boy was now a full blown migraine. He was dreading the altercation with Itachi when he saw the bruised jaw of the boy. There was no denying that the guard that struck the boy was in very deep shit. Sasuke prayed that Itachi could be reasoned with.

"You seem stressed, little brother." commented a voice so rich; it could have been labeled as a dessert.

"If it wasn't for the fact that father would greatly mourn your death, I would kill you myself and save Uncle Madara the trouble." groaned Sasuke without opening his eyes.

Sasuke had long grown accustomed to the silent movements of Itachi. If Itachi didn't want you to hear him, you wouldn't. Not even Sasuke could claim to have such skill of movement. It was almost as if Itachi was graced by the gods.

"Can I assume you completed the task I asked of you?" queried Itachi.

"You know very well I did. There is not a single footstep taken in this palace that you aren't aware of." scowled Sasuke.

Itachi laughed wryly at the comment. If only that was true, then he would have long since put an end to the assassination attempts on the royal family. Their father was going old and weak. Uncle Madara was gaining influence with the more debauched nobles. If only his father would listen to reason and banish their conniving uncle.

Itachi looked at his brother. He looked so much like their mother. Itachi favored their father more in appearance. Both had taken the death of their mother hard. Sighing inwardly, Itachi pushed aside the twinge of pain that burst in his chest. There was no place in his soul for such weak feelings.

"You spoke with the boy?" asked Itachi.

"I don't know if you could call it speaking." joked Sasuke.

"What would you call it?" asked Itachi with an arched brow.

"I don't know, but I am sure you will experience it soon enough." smirked Sasuke.

Itachi mirrored the arrogant smile though it never reached his eyes. Sasuke shivered a little at the dead look in Itachi's eyes. The deep set orbs reflected nothing but emptiness coupled with a hint of madness. Such eyes hinted at a darkness that was found lurking in the mind.

"Where is he?" asked Itachi, rising from his chair.

"I put him in one of the rooms near your suite. It will be the one with the most guards." smirked Sasuke.

Both strode down the marble hallway, pausing before the heavily guarded door. Itachi arched a brow at his brother.

"Is this really necessary? He's only one boy." Itachi arched a brow at his brother.

"You have no idea." grumbled Sasuke as the guards bowed and parted, allowing the two to enter the room.

A delicate smelling incense burned in a bowl situated in the corner of the room, sending up a slightly spicy fragrance. The room was lit only by a single oil lamp, giving the large room a shadowed appearance.

The blonde was lying unconscious on the bed, sprawled out in a carefree position. Itachi strolled closer. His sharp eyes took in every inch of the boy. He noted the unblemished skin and the intricate colors of his hair as each strand caught the light of a nearby lamp. Firm muscles shifted beneath soft skin, tightening and relaxing unconsciously as the blonde moved restlessly on the bed before drifting off again. The marks on his cheeks, reminiscent of whiskers, seemed to give him an almost animalistic appearance.

"He's perfect." breathed Itachi.

"He's a pain in the ass." snorted Sasuke as he settled himself in a chair.

Itachi smirked at his brother before turning his eyes back to the vision laid out before him. He felt a thud in his chest at the innocent way the boy slept. He slept as if he had not a care in the world. His eyes were tracing the delicate facial features when the beginning of a dark bruise caught his eye. Itachi scowled and gently grabbed the boy's chin and tilted the face to get a better look.

"Who did this, Sasuke." snarled Itachi.

Sasuke lifted a hand to bridge of his nose. He had hoped that in the darkened room, Itachi would fail to notice the bruise on the boy's jaw. Wishful thinking, he supposed. There was very little that Itachi missed.

"A guard." muttered Sasuke.

"A guard struck what is mine?" snarled Itachi.

Sasuke flinched at the darkness that bled into his brother's eyes until they seemed to glow with an unearthly flame. This was why he'd hoped the boy wouldn't bruise. Itachi was going to go on a rampage if damage control wasn't implemented.

"Leave it, Itachi. He's been punished." stated Sasuke.

"Not by me." growled Itachi.

"The boy wasn't scarred so leave it be. The guard received ten lashes, which, may I point out, is double that of the normal punishment for such a minor offence." said Sasuke in an attempt to placate his brother.

Itachi scowled but the fire faded from his eyes leaving only dark nothing. Sasuke was almost sad to see it go. Itachi was unpredictable when in such a state but at least his eyes held something more than madness.

A moan from the bed drew two pair of black eyes. Dark lashes fluttered open to reveal twin sapphires. Itachi watched intently as the boy sat up and blinked owlishly at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" asked the boy.

"The palace." answered Sasuke.

The boy seemed confused for several seconds before shooting an angry glance towards Sasuke. The prince returned the look. Itachi looked on in amusement at the death glares being shared between his brother and the object of his infatuation.

"What is your name, boy?" asked Itachi.

Naruto glanced at the taller man. His deep voice was smoother than the finest tanned hide. The touch of it on his ears sent shivers through his entire being. He was slightly embarrassed. The man's voice mesmerized him as easily as a charmer did a snake.

"Naruto." answered the blonde.

"Strange name." Itachi commented.

"Only to you." shrugged Naruto.

Itachi smiled. Sasuke nearly fell out of the chair. Itachi…smiled? It was not the blood hungry smile of madness nor was it the arrogant smirk of his status, this smile was real.

"Umm, I think I'll go back to the temple now." said Naruto, easing from the bed.

"I don't think so." smirked Itachi.

The prince grabbed Naruto's arms in a powerful grip, preventing any escape. The blonde struggled but the grip was unrelenting. When the struggles had lessened, Itachi lifted a hand and gripped Naruto's jaw harshly. Naruto winced at the grip.

"You belong to me now."

"I belong to no one." Naruto began his struggles anew.

"Don't fight it. I can be a kind master." Itachi purred in Naruto's ear.

Naruto shivered as the breath whispered across his ear, teasing the tiny hairs that rimmed it. There was something so compelling about this man. Who was he that he could gain his obedience with the sound of his voice?

"My prince!"

Itachi lifted his head from Naruto and glanced at the servant. The young boy nearly died of fright. Quivering under the unrelenting gaze of the first prince, Intef prostrated himself before the prince.

"Why have you disturbed us?" snarled Itachi.

"My lord, the Pharaoh wishes a word with you."

"Hn. Sasuke, make sure he stays put while I'm gone." drawled Itachi.

The servant cringed as Itachi strolled by. Itachi looked down at the cowering servant with an arched brow.

"You, from now on you will serve Naruto as his personal servant." barked Itachi before exiting the room.

"Well, that went well." commented Sasuke.

"Well? Well? I'm trapped here by you and that…that person while I still have a mission." hissed Naruto.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and held out a hand. Almost instantly, Intef rose to his feet and poured a drink for Sasuke. The raven haired prince smirked and watched Naruto while sipping the tangy beverage.

"What are you looking at, you bastard." growled Naruto.

Sasuke frowned. That was the second time today the little shit had called him a bastard. This was really getting annoying. Didn't he know the proper way to address royalty?

"Honestly, I don't know what Itachi sees in you. You have got to be the most annoying idiot that I have ever met."

"Itachi?" Naruto's head jerked up and he stared at Sasuke as if he had grown a new head.

"My brother, the First Prince. Your master."

Naruto felt faint. Sitting once more on the dais, he gripped the soft material until his knuckles whitened under the strain. That was Itachi? That was the man his father had sent him to save?

"You look as if you see a spirit." commented Sasuke.

"Not a ghost." whispered Naruto.

"Hn, well don't try to escape. Itachi is not someone you want to anger. He is very possessive of his property and for the time being, you are his property. I would suggest you make the best of this. If you play your cards right you could live a very comfortable life even after he tires of you." smirked Sasuke.

"No one owns me."

Sasuke smirked but exited the room leaving Naruto alone with the servant. Glancing at the young man standing nearby awaiting a command, Naruto sighed. How had he gotten himself into this?

"Master, is there something I can get for you? Food? Drink? Games?" asked Intef.

"What's your name?"

"Intef, master."

"I'm Naruto. How old are you, Intef?"

"I have seen thirteen floods, master."

So young and yet in this world, the young were made to grow up so quickly. Compared to the boy, he was ancient. Time passed so differently in the Fields.

"Master?"

"I don't really need anything."

The boy seemed to wilt. His whole purpose in life was to serve his master. Usually there was always something to do, some chore to accomplish. Intef slumped where he stood. This was a huge promotion for him and there was nothing he could do to please his master.

Naruto noticed the unhappy look of the servant. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to give the child something to do.

"I suppose I could eat something. It's been a while since I ate anything." offered Naruto.

Intef leap into action, rushing from the room so fast Naruto thought he must have wings on his feet. The boy was so determined to please his master that Naruto feared he might return with a feast instead of a small meal.

With the servant gone, Naruto drew his legs up and rested his chin on his knees. What to do? He now knew the face of the heart he must save. He recalled the dark eyes that had pierced through his soul. There was something dark that lurked there and Naruto feared that it maybe to late to salvage him.

Naruto felt a small tear leak from his eye at the thought of failing his father. This was the largest request his father had ever made of him and now he feared that he wouldn't be able to complete his mission.

Curling onto the soft bedding, Naruto was comforted by the sounds of the birds singing in the gardens. The wind filtered through the windows and brought with it the faint scent of lilies that combined with the incense to tease the senses. Breathing in deeply, Naruto allowed his mind to relax and soon felt himself drifting into slumber. So relaxed was he, that he never noticed the dark eyes that watched him silently through the window.

To be continued~


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning Yaoi (Boy x boy relationships) don't read if you don't like. There is some violent imagery in this chapter that some might find disturbing. You have been warned.**

**AN: For anyone interested in execution methods in ancient Egypt, burning was the method for those that had done grievous acts against royalty or the temples. The burning of the body prevented proper admittance to the afterlife, a very important aspect of the culture.  
**

**The Weight of the Heart**

**Chapter Three**

Itachi breathed deep of the fresh night air as he stepped from the ornate doors that lead to the personal chambers of the Pharaoh. The smell of sickness still lingered in his nostrils despite the heavy incense that was burned day and night or perhaps it was the overpowering smell of incense that lingered. Either way, he was glad to be away from the room.

The many priests and healers that had been paraded before the sick pharaoh had offered no remedy for his illness, if anything, they made his illness worse. The most they offered was advice to begin preparing himself for the afterlife.

Itachi snorted. His father feared for his soul just as did every member of their society. Itachi believed none of it. If there were truly gods and goddesses, then why did they not take more of a hand in the lives of those that idolized them instead of hiding away and leaving mere mortals to their own devices?

He felt a twinge at the thought of his father's death. He supposed he loved his father or at the very least felt some affection for him. He wasn't sure though. Itachi wasn't the sort to feel much of anything. He had felt very little for a long time. Not since that day had he allowed any emotion through the thick wall he'd erected around his soul. Even now he could remember the smell of burning flesh and the screams for mercy that fell on deaf ears.

Itachi thought back on the day that had shaped him into what he was today. In an effort to teach his son about the roll he would take upon his father's death, Pharaoh Uchiha had decided to bring his son with him to witness the execution of tomb robbers. His brother was still suckling at their mother's teat and was spared the 'pleasure' of seeing death. The pharaoh had pried his young son from the skirt of his wife and forced the boy to follow him to the site of judgment.

The condemned, a tomb robber family, were brought before the pharaoh and priests. To rob the tombs of royalty was one of the most heinous crimes that one could commit against society. Once judgment had been finalized, the condemned were to be burned, effectively destroying their bodies and therefore any chance of being allowed into the hereafter. Only the most severe crimes warranted this punishment and tomb robbery was such a crime.

Itachi recalled the cries for mercy as the family was lead to their deaths. He could still smell the acrid scent of burning bodies and the screams of the child that was no older than himself continued to echo in his ears. When he'd tried to turn his eyes from the horrendous sight, the pharaoh had struck him across the face and ordered that he not turn his eyes away, threatening severe punishment should he look away even once.

So, Itachi had looked on as the flesh bubbled and peeled from the bodies of the criminals. He'd watched as the small girl went limp, her young body no longer able to withstand the heat of the flames. He'd wondered if the gods were so cruel to deny someone so young the afterlife because of the actions of her family. A silent, single tear had trickled down his face, the only tear shed for those dying before his eyes.

"You must not wear your emotions, Itachi. Bury them deep. There should be no sign of weakness visible as pharaoh. You will take my place as pharaoh one day and you must be prepared." The words still rang in his ears to this day.

After that day, Itachi effectively shut off any and all emotion save the most basic. He became as the stone statues that lined the temples. He trained himself to feel nothing and in doing so, opened the door to the madness within.

It was so easy to let the darkness rule him. As long as he didn't feel anything, it didn't matter. Then one day his eyes caught a flash of yellow in a crowd of black. The blonde seemed to draw everyone around him like flies to honey. The contrast between the two of them was so distinct that from the moment he had seen the blonde, he knew that he was meant to be bhis/b.

Striding down dark halls lit only by flickering flames that danced shadows on the walls, Itachi once again approached the heavily guarded room of his newest acquisition. Pushing open the doors, he strode into the dark room once more.

The servant jumped at the presence of his lord and fell to his knees, brow touching the cool marble floor. "Lord Itachi…H-how may I serve you?"

"Leave…seek your bed and return to his side tomorrow." Itachi wasn't in the mood to deal with a doting servant.

Intef scrambled to his feet and fled the room with quickness. Lord Itachi was not known for his patience. He felt a twinge of pity for his sleeping master. He prayed that Master Naruto had the strength to withstand the madness of the first prince.

Itachi glanced at the food that had been placed on a table before looking towards the dais. Again, Naruto was sleeping soundly as if he had no fears. Intrigued, Itachi approached the sleeping blonde and stood over where he lay.

Running slender fingers across the whisker-like marks that graced each cheek, Itachi watched as the boy's nose crinkled and a hand rose to brush absently at his face, attempting to relieve the tickling touch.

Waiting until the blonde relaxed once more, Itachi trailed fingers down a long smooth neck, following the line of his throat until he reached the pulse that thrummed at the base. Resting his fingers over the thrumming pulse, Itachi felt the life flowing through Naruto. It would be so easy to snuff out that life as the boy lay trustingly before him. Unlike himself, Naruto represented innocence and life. He wanted to own every part of the boy, not destroy him. He wanted that light that burned so bright to soften his own darkness.

"Who are you that you have bewitched me with your presence?" whispered Itachi to the silent room.

Withdrawing his fingers, Itachi settled himself in a chair near the dais and watched the sleeping Naruto. His eyes never wavered in their intensity. His mind memorized every visible line on the sleek body before him. Every valley, every curve, and every visible inch of skin was committed to his memory.

Just being in his presence eased the emptiness a little. The darkness seemed a little less consuming. Whatever the cause, whether it be the blonde or not, Itachi didn't want to lose this subtle feeling of humanity that being around Naruto gave him. And so he remained, sitting quietly until Nut, goddess of the sky, prepared to birth the sun and start the new day.

Just before the dawn, Itachi stood. His obsidian gaze slid one last time over Naruto before he exited the room. He knew he would return again and again.

Naruto blinked his eyes open as the first rays of sun shot across the horizon, spreading color across the sky in hues of pink and orange. 'Such a beautiful sunrise, Mother must be in a good mood.'

Stretching sleep sluggish muscles, Naruto climbed from the dais and shivered slightly as his feet met cool marble. Glancing around the room, Naruto noticed an array of fresh fruit and a pitcher of cool water on a small table. Popping a few grapes in his mouth, Naruto walked slowly around the room.

Now that the dawn had broken across the sky, the palace was filled with light. The lavishness of the room surprised Naruto. Smooth marble floors met intricately painted walls, decorated with various scenes of gods and goddesses. Naruto grinned at how appropriate this room was.

A large doorway, covered by only a thin material, led into a spacious private garden for Naruto's solitary enjoyment. High walls prevented thieves and bandits from sneaking in the palace. A small fountain gurgled softly as small birds washed themselves in the cool water. Lilies and chrysanthemums littered the garden providing beauty and color.

"Master Naruto?" chimed Intef from the interior.

"Here, Intef." Naruto was reluctant to leave the garden.

"Master, I have brought you fresh bread as well as honeyed dates and figs."

The rumbling in his stomach would not be ignored. Grinning, Naruto made his way inside to where Intef was setting up the food next to the fruit. Plucking a date from the platter, Naruto relished in the sticky treat. Breaking off small bites of bread to accompany the fruit, Naruto ate his fill.

Once his appetite was satiated, Naruto stood and took the sprig of mint and water offered by Intef. Chewing contemplatively on the herb, Naruto wondered what he would do now.

Guards were posted at every door that led away from this room. He could possible sneak out but leaving would not help him in what he was sent to do. However, leaving Itachi with the upper hand wouldn't help either.

"What are you doing?" Naruto turned to see Prince Sasuke lounged in a chair. Dressed much similar as the day before, the prince gave off an air of superiority that grated on Naruto's nerves.

"Thinking." Naruto cast a glimpse at Sasuke before continuing his contemplations.

"It thinks?" chuckled Sasuke evilly.

"What do you want, bastard?" sniped Naruto.

"I will have you know that my father and mother were married at my birth, idiot." Sasuke was seriously developing an annoyed twitch whenever in the presence of the blonde though he could only blame himself for coming back for more.

"I call them as I see them." grinned Naruto; he really did like riling the younger prince.

"Hn. I suggest you learn to hold your tongue around Itachi. He's not to be trifled with. Trust me when I say, you don't want him showing you your place." It appeared to Sasuke, that the blonde didn't realize just how precarious of a position he was in. He would learn soon enough.

"I'll be the judge of that." Naruto really hated being told what to do.

"Suit yourself." smirked Sasuke.

Sasuke left Naruto to think on his words. Was he really so bad that even his brother felt the need to warn him?

"Master? Are you well?"

"I'm confused, Intef. Is Prince Itachi really so bad?" Naruto wasn't sure if the servant could help but any insight into the object of his mission was welcome.

"I'm not sure…" Intef struggled with indecision. He wanted to help his master but he also didn't want to draw the ire of the prince.

"It's alright if you don't want to say anything." Naruto smiled.

"Lord Itachi scares me. He's…" Intef attempted to describe the feeling he got when in the same room as Itachi.

"I'm what, child?"

Intef released a small whimper and prostrated himself before Itachi, who had entered the room as silently as a shadow.

"Forgive me for speaking of you in such a way, Prince Itachi." The fear radiating from the boy was nearly palatable.

"Such a crime is punishable by death or perhaps I should have your tongue removed so that you can never speak ill again." Itachi gazed down at the quivering boy with emotionless eyes. The servant's whimpering became louder.

"Leave him alone." Naruto stood from where he sat and strode to where the boy was beginning to cry with terror.

"You dare speak to me while I discipline a servant?" Itachi lifted his lifeless eyes to Naruto.

Naruto sucked in his breath. Never in his existence had he ever seen such emotionless eyes. What had happened to him to create such blankness in his soul?

"He was only answering a question I asked of him." sniffed Naruto, pushing Intef behind him.

"I see, so it is you who should be punished?" Naruto felt a trickle of fear shiver down his spine. He had seen some of the darkest things in the world but never had he been afraid until now.

"I frighten you?" smirked the prince.

"Nothing frightens me." Naruto said, firmly.

Itachi smiled. Never in his memory, had another person stood up to him. All fell before him in either fear or death. Even Sasuke gave him a wide berth, always allowing Itachi to make the first advance.

"No one has ever stood their ground with me." mused Itachi.

"Maybe they should, then you wouldn't think you should always get your way."

"I'm the first prince, son of the pharaoh. I always get my way." Itachi was beginning to really enjoy this. It was amazing how determined the boy was. The servant remained quivering on the floor while Naruto stood his ground, eyes firmly locked with Itachi's.

"What would you give me if I was to forgive this little incident?" smirked Itachi.

"Pardon?" Naruto's brows shot up into his longish bangs.

"You heard me."

"What do you want?" asked Naruto, cautiously.

The smile that crept on Itachi's face was similar to that of a beast that had just cornered a prey. Keeping his gaze steady, Naruto refused to allow him the pleasure of seeing him sweat.

"I want all of you. I want your skin and your hair. I want your laughter and your tears. I want every inch of your entire being to belong to me." Itachi watched as surprise spread across tan features.

"I'm not yours to own." Itachi frowned at the statement. In a movement nearly too fast to see, Itachi had Naruto pressed against the cool stone wall. His long fingers encircled the slender tan neck and squeezed slightly, though not enough to cut off blood or air. Itachi stared deep into the blue orbs shining defiantly up at him. A smile crept along the corners of Itachi's lips. Such fire hidden behind innocence, it was going to be fun bringing that fire to the surface more often.

"We shall see. You are free to roam the palace, but you can not leave the grounds without my permission." Itachi watched the wheels spinning in Naruto's mind. Taking this moment of distraction, he traced his fingers along the line of Naruto's throat, once again savoring the feel of the smooth skin.

"And Intef?"

"He's your servant. Do with him as you please." Itachi regrettably released Naruto and walked towards the door before turning his emotionless eyes back to Naruto. "Don't disobey me. I can be cruel."

Naruto slumped as the door slid shut behind Itachi. His heart was racing and his knees were weak from the altercation with Itachi. Pressing a hand to his throat, Naruto followed the touch and shivered as he recalled Itachi's eyes and the flash of something he couldn't name.

Glancing at Intef, Naruto noticed the quivering boy still knelt, as silent tears trailed down his face. Kneeling beside him, Naruto pulled the shaking shoulders into a warm embrace, his hands rubbing gently on the almond colored skin.

Slowly, the shivering stopped and the boy pulled away from Naruto's arms.

"Forgive me, master."

"I told you to call me Naruto."

"Forgive me, Master Naruto." whispered the boy, his voice slightly stronger.

"That will do for now, I suppose." Naruto smiled. "He said I could explore the palace? Do you want to come with me, Intef?"

"I will remain here and await your command, Master Naruto." said Intef firmly, having regained his composure.

"Alright. I'll be back in a little while." said Naruto, before exiting the room.

Opening the door and poking his head through, he saw two guards stationed at the door. Both guards were facing forward but he knew they were aware of his presence. Arching a brow, Naruto walked out of the room and turned to face the two guards. Neither moved, standing as if statues.

Both guards were dark skinned and probably of Nubian decent. Their armor shone brightly in the light. Naruto stood watching them for several minutes, his head tilted to the side similar to that of a curious puppy.

Walking forward until he was toe to toe with the guard on the right of the door, Naruto shoved his face directly against the guard's until their noses touched. A slight snicker was heard from the second guard but when Naruto turned his head to face the other, the guard was once again facing forward, unsmiling.

Grinning, Naruto abandoned the guard and looked around the hallway. His eyes widened. Even the halls were intricately adorned with carved and painted scenes. Wandering the halls, Naruto watched as servants eyed him warily.

Frowning, Naruto began to stroll aimlessly through one passage and another. He couldn't shake the feeling that Itachi was more than what he seemed. Once graced by a goddess, one wasn't naturally taken in by the darkness the dwelled in the deepest caverns of the heart.

Before Naruto realized, he was standing before huge ornate doors. They looked to be solid gold and depicted the sun shining behind the image of the pharaoh. Like his own door, this one bore two guards, each of them watching him like a falcon.

"What business have you here, boy?" asked the taller of the two.

"Where's here?" Naruto was confused. Was this some special room belonging to the pharaoh?

"What's your business here?" repeated the guard.

"Uhh I was just…" Naruto never got to finish the sentence. Both guards looked at each other and began to converse in a tone too low for Naruto to distinguish. He was only able to catch phrases here and there.

"…bit strange in appearance…"

"…must be from the temple…"

"Anubis…"

"…prepare the soul…"

"…looks young…"

"Pardon me, but could you tell me what you are discussing?" Naruto was even more confused and was about to turn and leave the two when large hands gripped his biceps.

"Hey…what are you doing?"

"You must be who the temple sent to help the pharaoh put his affairs in order. Please come with us."

Naruto was in such a state of shock that he could do no other than be pulled by the two into the darkened room. The smell of sickness, barely covered by the thick scent of incense nearly knocked Naruto to his knees.

"Great Pharaoh Uchiha, a priest has been sent by the temple of Anubis." Both guards knelt before the draped dais, drawing Naruto along with them. Naruto watched wide eyed as a nearly skeletal figure drew up from the scattered pillows and raised a weak hand in acknowledgement.

"Leave us." The voice was weak and raspy.

"I think there has been some mistake. I do come from the temple but…"

"Come to me, son of Anubis, child of Nut." Naruto felt his widen to almost comical proportions at the words. How did this human see his lineage?

The raspy voice chuckled and gestured for Naruto to approach. Walking gingerly towards the body lying upon the soft linen, Naruto gasped at the sight. It was apparent that the man had once been handsome. A ghost of who he had been passed before Naruto's eyes and he nearly cried as the virile image faded into the skeletal form before him.

"How do you know who I am?" whispered Naruto.

"When you live on the edge of the living and the afterlife, you can see more than what is on the skin. I know you do not come for me. I may be Pharaoh but I know that not even I am worthy to be escorted by the son of Anubis."

"No…I do not come for you." The pharaoh's body seemed to convulse as his body attempted to expel the thick mucus that had taken up residence in his lungs.

Naruto grabbed a goblet of watered down wine and offered it to the pharaoh. The man sipped lightly of the drink before waving it away.

"You honor me, son of Anubis, though I think you would be more appropriately called, son of Nut. You favor her more than your father." Another coughing spell interrupted the words before the old man collapsed in exhaustion.

"Lord Pharaoh, you must rest. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Naruto turned to leave.

"You come for my son?"

Naruto froze. His heart stopped in his chest and his eyes shot to meet the watery black eyes of the pharaoh.

"I…"

"Don't speak, just listen to me. I need this to be said before I am no longer able." Naruto nodded and sat in a chair near the dais. After a few moments of gathering his energy, the pharaoh began.

"I am to blame. I pushed my oldest son. I forced him to become the emotionless man he is today. I know that I destroyed what was one of my two greatest treasures and I know that such a deed may cost me my heart but I am willing to pay that price if my son can be saved." Coughing again, Uchiha lifted at stained linen cloth to his lips and dabbed at the blood that began to dribble down his chin.

"It isn't your fault." Naruto attempted to comfort the man. The pharaoh shook his head adamantly as his body was once again wracked by coughs.

"The blame is on my heart for wanting to create a leader that would not be run by his emotions. Instead, I created a being that had none. All is lost and I am doomed to die knowing that I destroyed not only myself but my son as well."

"Lord Uchiha, I have been sent to save your son. I promised my father that I would succeed and I never break my oath. That is my way of the heart. You may rest easy knowing that." Naruto stated firmly.

"You are as ferocious as your father. I see he gifted you with his determination." smiled the dying pharaoh. Naruto smiled at the complement.

"You still have some time in this world. Allow me to ease it, if only slightly." asked Naruto.

The pharaoh nodded and Naruto laid his hands upon the bony chest. His body shivered at the pull of death. He, like his father, felt death very easily. To them it was like a living essence that flowed through every living thing. Running fingers along the bony protuberances of ribs, Naruto felt some of his power leak into the weakened body. He couldn't save him, such talents were out of his grasp, but he would be able to ease the suffering of the man.

Slowly, as the warmth faded into the pale skin, Naruto noticed the easier breathing and more relaxed appearance of the pharaoh. Stepping back and smiling gently, he watched as tired eyes glanced up at him with relief.

"I can't heal you, that is not within my power. I merely eased your suffering. When my father's servants come to escort you before Osiris, fear not, for the weight of your heart will balance. Trust me to see to your son in your absence. I promise that his heart will balance as well and I always fulfill my promises." Naruto was determined to fulfill that promise. The man's lids began to droop, comforted by the words, and he nodded lazily before slipping into the first restful sleep he'd had in months.

"Take care of my son." whispered the man, before completely falling into slumber.

"I will." Naruto stood at the bedside for several minutes going over the words spoken as well as those left unspoken.

Watching the slow rise and fall of the thin chest, Naruto sighed and sent a prayer to his father for the safety on the journey that the pharaoh would take very soon.

Naruto stayed by the sleeping man until he was certain that he was resting peacefully. Walking from the bedside, Naruto stepped lightly towards the double doors and pushed through. Taking a breath of fresh air, Naruto froze as his gaze locked with those of the blackest obsidian.

"What are you doing in my father's room?"

To be continued~

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed I cherish each one. This story has 15 chapters so stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

Warning Yaoi(boy x boy) don't read if you don't like

**The Weight of the Heart**

**Chapter Four**

"Are you sure he's there?"

"Several of the acolytes came back with testimony from witnesses that admitted to seeing a yellow haired youth being apprehended by Prince Sasuke and taken to the palace. The palace staff fear Prince Itachi and are closed lipped about any goings on behind the doors. High Priest, what would you have us do?"

"Nothing. This is the will of Naruto. What goes on behind the palace walls is out of our hands. Have a few acolytes watch the palace. We will only intervene if it proves prudent to do so." The young priest bowed before High Priest Rami and exited the chamber.

Rami sighed and slumped in his chair. Naruto had spoken at length with Rami concerning the mission given to him by his father. Such a task seemed impossible in the eyes of the high priest. The prince had an intellect that rivaled most scholars but was tainted by the sweet nothing of despair. Itachi was a dangerous man, far more so than anyone Rami had ever met.

The blond was like a breath of fresh air. He forced light into the soul of everyone he met. Rami only hoped that Naruto didn't lose a part of himself in this task.

"Naruto, I hope you have your wits about you. You are going to need them when dealing with a viper in his nest."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Itachi barely suppressed the yawn that threatened to escape as he listened to the petitions of those brought before him. His hand glided absently over the soft fur of one of the many cats that resided in the palace. The cats were given free reign so not to anger Bastet. Stroking the cats also gave him a chance to move without appearing to fidget. His father, in his younger years, was often seen stroking a cat while deliberating with his advisers.

Since his father had been forced to his bed as the wasting illness began to take its final hold on him, Itachi took up the mantle and responsibilities of the pharaoh. A title he would have in name as well as actions very soon.

Prayers were offered and sacrifices made, but to no avail. The pharaoh continued to wither away before the very eyes of his subjects. The physicians and healers all responded with the same answer. Pharaoh Uchiha, may the light shine upon him, was dying.

For the last year, Itachi had gradually been taking on more and more responsibilities from his father. One such responsibility was to hear the complaints of those brought before him. Most of the minor disputes never made it to his presence, as they were handled by the lower ranking advisors and mediators. Only the most severe or the most high profile cases were brought before Itachi.

Though his face didn't reveal it, Itachi was nearly asleep on his feet. His eyes hardened and he blamed the intriguing blond for this. If the blond hadn't been so beautiful to watch, Itachi never would have spent the entire night staring at every inch of him. If the blond hadn't bewitched him he would have been well rested before being forced to deal with the petty annoyances of those powerful enough to be brought before him.

While the complainants argued their petty case before his ears, Itachi let his mind drift as he revealed in what he would do to punish the blonde for bringing him such distraction. Dark eyes narrowed as images of the blond bound before him in submission as sapphire-like eyes flashed in defiance. Taming such a creature would be every such an enjoyable task.

Lust raced through his bloodstream and pooled in his loins. Only the most powerful restraint kept the physical effects of such thoughts from embarrassing him. Itachi gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw.

"Prince Itachi?"

Itachi barely restrained the growl that attempted to force its way up through his throat. Yet again, his restraint was tested because of one little blonde. Closing his eyes for the briefest of moments, Itachi drew from an inner well, the restraint to keep from killing the advisor. They were ever so hard to replace.

"Allow me to clarify…" began Itachi, eyes locked on the pudgy body of a noble "You are asking that I force your son to marry the girl that you have betrothed him to and you…" Itachi turned to the second man, a middle aged merchant. "You want me to force said son to wed your daughter whom is carrying his bastard?"

"Yes, Prince Itachi." nodded both petitioners.

"How did this petty dispute come before me? Is there not enough trouble with the malcontent brewing in the south that you bring this before me?" Itachi growled low in his throat at the adviser. Said adviser appeared as if he was about to expire on the spot.

"Do you have any more sons?" asked Itachi, turning to face the nobleman.

"Yes, Prince Itachi."

"Here is my judgment and as the voice for the pharaoh, this judgment is final. The boy will reap what he has sown and marry the daughter of the merchant." The merchant smirked at the noble who dropped his head in despair.

"The second son shall be from this day forth be the first son and as such, inherit all that is his father's and what was his brother's, including the betrothal." At this, the merchant lost the smirk on his face. His hope had been to place his daughter into a noble family and have her children inherit the title. Now with the ruling, she would be married only to the second son and inherit nothing.

"Now…get out." Both men bowed low and exited the building. Neither was completely happy but neither had completely lost.

"First Prince Itachi…don't you think that was a bit harsh to side with the merchant." The adviser swallowed visibly as Itachi swiveled his gaze towards him.

"I sided with neither. It was a petty dispute that should never have made it this far. You would do well to remember that I am not my father and will judge as I see fit. You would do well in the future to refuse bribes from those wishing to argue before me." With those words, Itachi stood, shed the heavy, formal garments of pharaoh and exited the receiving chamber.

"You do realize that noble will remember this ruling and be less likely to back you should war come." smirked Sasuke.

Itachi paused beside his brother, who had been watching the events with interest. Sasuke's interest wasn't so much in the dilemma that had been placed before his brother as much as interesting play of emotions across his brother body. Itachi's face rarely revealed emotion but he could not hide his body language and Sasuke was an expert at reading Itachi's body language.

"When the threat of war comes to his doorstep he will do whatever it takes to keep himself safe even if it means that he will grovel before me."

"Hn." Sasuke snorted but continued to keep pace with his brother.

"How are you enjoying your new pet, brother?" smirked Sasuke.

Itachi sent Sasuke a sideways look. His brother was far to interested in the blond. He didn't like it. Unlike himself, Sasuke readily engaged in the pleasures of the sexual act. Itachi was by no means a virgin but he tended to be extremely particular of his partners. He didn't like fear in the bedroom and much to his disdain, many of the people feared him. He really didn't care. The sexual act, while pleasurable, wasn't necessary and many times he was able to overcome the lust by pure willpower.

"If you get tired of him, I could always use another plaything." Sasuke had barely gotten the words out of his mouth before Itachi had him by the hair. Slamming Sasuke, none too gently, against the wall, Itachi released a low growl that rumbled from his chest like that of a wild beast. Sasuke flinched at the sound as he struggled to keep his face and body language neutral.

Sasuke's kohl lined eyes widened and a trickle of fear raced down his spine. Had he pushed his brother too far? He could care less about the blond; he seemed too stubborn for his tastes. He was now regretting his teasing of his brother. The wild look in Itachi's eyes told him that though his brother may care about him, he wasn't above killing him if he should attempt to take one of his possessions from him.

"He belongs to **me**." growled Itachi. Rage bubbled through his blood stream. How dare Sasuke make a claim to what was his? How dare he think that Itachi would ever let go of Naruto once he claimed him. For the first time in his existence, he longed for the feel of his brother's life's blood on his hands. Instinctively, his fingers clenched even harder on the tufts of hair between his fingers.

"M-my apologies, Itachi." Sasuke wanted to kick himself for stuttering out the apology. It was unbecoming of him to be so shaken by his brother's menacing aura.

The malice in Itachi's eyes died and was replaced once more with blank nothingness. He released his brother's hair and stepped away mentally berating himself for allowing such a small comment, said in jest, to affect him in such a powerful and disturbing way. Never had he struck out in such a way at Sasuke.

"You would do well not to bait me, Sasuke. I'm in no mood to be fodder for your own amusement." With those words, Itachi strode down the hallway towards his father's rooms.

Sasuke swallowed visibly and ran a hand through his hair, smoothing the tufts that were crushed by Itachi's hand. A bead of sweat trickled down his cheek and he swiped absently at the tickling sensation. His brother was becoming more uncontrollable. If he wasn't careful, Madara would make his move far more quickly than either anticipated. Sasuke feared the outcome of the dispute between Itachi and Madara more than anything else. The victor of their clashing would determine the fate of Egypt.

Itachi slowed his pace as he neared the corridor that housed the rooms belonging to the pharaoh. His father had hidden his waning health for several years before finally collapsing under the strain of his roll as pharaoh.

The continued decline in health forced Itachi to spend several hours a day with the dying man as he prepared his son to take on the role of light to the people. Itachi longed to find the spunky blonde and forgo this meeting with his father, but his duties as first prince must be dealt with before he would be allowed to occupy himself with Naruto.

Approaching the golden double doors that lead to his father's rooms, Itachi stopped as the guards stepped in front of him and bowed low.

"Forgive us, Prince Itachi but your father is with a priest and can not be disturbed." explained one of the guards.

"I see." Itachi tilted his head and considered returning to his rooms and resting. The zenith of the sun was fast approaching and soon the heat would be sweltering. Most denizens of the Nile country used this time of day to sit and relax. Servants propped their feet up and slaves allowed themselves a moment's respite from their exhausting duties. Only the cruelest of slave owner forced their slaves to work while the sun was at its peak.

Itachi was about to turn and leave when one of the large golden doors slid open. For a moment, Itachi wasn't sure he was seeing what he was seeing. His normally expressionless eyes blinked in surprise at the person he saw exiting his father's rooms. Instead of a rickety old priest, there before his eyes was bhis/b blonde. Their eyes locked and Itachi was certain he saw a tremor of shock go through Naruto.

"What are you doing in my father's room?" Naruto jumped at the question.

Itachi tamped down on the urge to grab the blond. This was Sasuke's fault. He had set off Itachi's more primal nature and now even the slightest thing was likely to push him over the edge. He felt lust coupled with annoyance spread through his system. He wanted to claim the blond as his own…needed to claim him.

Itachi approached where he stood and bent down until his lips just teased the edge of Naruto's ear. "Return to your room and send your servant away."

Naruto's eyes darkened slightly going from a bright, clear blue to nearly violet. Naruto scented lust radiating from the pale man and stiffened as his own body responded in tandem. Stiffening his spine, Naruto glared at Itachi. "You don't own me."

"I would suggest you not test my patience."

"And I would suggest you stop ordering me around like your own personal pet." Naruto felt his temper flair. He'd had enough of this.

"Hn…very well. Grab him." ordered Itachi to the two guards that watched the altercation in an uncomfortable silence.

Unable to refuse a direct order from their prince, the guards took Naruto's arms in a tight grip. Naruto struggled but his energy reserves were low from his easing of the pharaoh suffering. Healing was not his gift and as such required much more energy from him than an individual gifted in the art.

"Perhaps I should get you a pretty little collar…pet." remarked Itachi and Naruto growled drawing amused glances from the guards.

"Take him to his room and have the guards posted there notified that no one leaves or enters but myself." The guards nodded and began to escort the scowling Naruto down the long hallway.

Itachi watched until he could no longer see the shockingly bright hair of **his** Naruto. Turning, he faced the doors once more. Disgust flickered across his elegant features as he pushed the doors open. The sickly sweet scent of incense was thick in the air. Itachi thought it no wonder the pharaoh had trouble breathing. He could barely breathe in the room and he was healthy. The priests praised the healing properties of the incense but that didn't make the overbearing odor any more pleasant.

The diminutive figure on the bed started as the doors shut behind Itachi. Lifting up slightly, Uchiha watched as his oldest son walked the length of the room and bowed before making his way towards the bedside.

"My son." acknowledged the dying man.

"You look well, father." The pharaoh's breathing was less labored and his sunken cheeks held a bit of color.

"I feel stronger today."

Itachi settled himself at the bedside and awaited the words of the pharaoh.

"My son, you know that upon my death the nation will be torn between you and my brother. Though my brother lives far to the south, he is amassing strength among the Nubians." The pharaoh reached for the cup of wine and sipped at the mild drink. There was so much he wanted his son prepared for. Dark times were coming and he would be unable to prevent them.

"You must unite the nation under your banner and drive out my brother. That is my wish for you." Uchiha coughed lightly into a cloth. Though Naruto had eased the heaviness in his chest, he knew that it was simply palliative treatment. Already, he felt the pull of the other side. He knew that the ship sent to collect his soul had set sail and would be arriving at its docks very soon.

"It will be as you order, father."

Uchiha blinked back the tears that attempted to form in his eyes. The emotionless tone of his son tore at his heart. He was at fault for creating such a void in his son. His time was short but perhaps he could make amends for his past actions.

"Son of my heart, I wish to make amends to what I did to you. Forgive me, my son, for forcing you to be something you were never meant to be. Forgive me for encouraging you to feel nothing." Itachi started at the words. His heart thumped in his chest and for a moment he longed to fall into his father's arms and cry for the time lost. However, he did not. Instead, he focused seemingly uncaring eyes on the withered form of his father.

"Father, I am what you made me. I care not for the weak ramblings of a guilt ridden conscience. Good day, I take my leave now." Bowing low, Itachi exited the room, leaving the weakened pharaoh to his tears and regrets.

The shadows in the room lengthened and Uchiha started as a large shadow stepped forward and bowed low, the necklaces and ornamentation he wore clicking as he moved. Coughing heavily, the weakened man attempted to move away from the jackal headed creature. The creature held up a hand and a calming balm was soothed over the pharaoh's consciousness.

"Rest easy Pharaoh, I am your guide from this world. My master has sent me to assure your journey is safe. Fear not me, for unlike the rest of this world, I will not leave your side until you stand before Osiris for the final judgment." The servant of Anubis stepped to the head of the dais and simply watched as the pharaoh relaxed in his presence. The pharaoh's death would be soon. It was as inevitable as the ebb and flow of the Great River from which all life was created.

Uchiha closed his eyes and began to drift into a peaceful doze, the gentle words from the fearsome creature soothed his soul, similar to the way he felt in Naruto's presence. His fears and regrets melted away and he was left with only peace.

Itachi walked the halls. His mind was flooded by the thoughts that the pharaoh's words elicited. Exhaustion warred with anger to produce a highly volatile Itachi. Sasuke saw the fire burning in his brother and was quick to order the servants to leave him be. He could very well kill someone at this point.

"Brother…"

"Sasuke…"

"You look tired." The black circles around Itachi's eyes were only deepened by the added kohl. The barely contained madness crept out from corners of his mind to flare dangerously in eyes. "Perhaps you should retire…"

"Sasuke, I want you to do something for me."

"Yes, brother?"

"I want you to make sure that no one disturbs me tonight. If they do, I may kill them. Do you understand?" Sasuke swallowed but nodded in affirmation.

"Where are you going?" asked Sasuke, cautiously.

"Why to play with my…'pet', as you called him."

Itachi didn't wait for Sasuke to respond. He strode determinedly towards the room where his new 'pet' resided. He was growing fond of referring to the blond as his pet. He paused before the door as a thought struck him at how lovely he would look with a gold collar, inlaid with sapphires to match the color of his eyes. A small smile spread across his features at the image. Yes, a collar would look lovely indeed.

Ignoring the guards, Itachi pushed open the door and entered to the room. Naruto was no where to be seen in the room. Annoyed, Itachi walked deeper inside, taking note of the fresh fruit and water that had obviously been left by the servant boy. At least the whelp was good for something.

Standing in the doorway to the garden, Itachi spotted the blonde basking in the afternoon sun. The rays of light filtered through his unique hair as he stood soaking up every bit of sun he was able. Itachi felt a calm begin to saturate his blood the longer he gazed on the slender frame. The anger and annoyance of the day was slowly fading as he watched the young man before him. A fine sheen of sweat coated his body but he looked in no hurry to leave to warm rays.

The slender, well muscled frame turned and sapphire eyes gazed at Itachi. For a moment Itachi was frozen in his spot. The eyes were so deep that he felt himself being drawn into them. He felt himself losing himself in those astonishing eyes.

Naruto said nothing. He'd known the moment Itachi entered the room. He had felt his eyes on him but the warmth of the sun was too enjoyable to lose. His altercations with Itachi left him mentally drained and he wanted to postpone the next one as long as possible until he figured out the best route for dealing with the prince.

Naruto stared deep into eyes so black that they appeared pupil-less. His aura seemed calm, unlike earlier when it flickered wildly about in a rabid and barely retrained dance. He bowed to the price but made no move to join him.

"What is it about you that soothes my soul?" inquired Itachi after several minutes.

Naruto appeared taken aback. He soothed him? He'd never thought he had a soothing presence. Sure the souls of the fields flocked to him, begging for his attention and input but he'd always assumed it was his status as Anubis's son that drew them.

"Hn, you don't even realize that you are doing it. Do you play?" Itachi gestured to the game board of Senat that was set up in the corner of the garden beneath a shaded awning. Naruto nodded and they made their way to the game board and settled across from each other.

The game board consisted of a grid of thirty squares arranged in rows of ten. The winner was the first to move all of his pawns to the other end of the grid. The moves that could be made were determined by the throw stick.

Naruto set up his pieces. As the challenged, he was given the first throw. Picking up the stick, Naruto tossed it and the game began. Itachi played the game with the same intensity that he performed even the simplest of tasks. His eyes and mind were focused entirely on the game. He made his moves meticulously, keeping in mind the strategy needed to win along with taking note of the Naruto's plays. The game was largely based on luck but some skill was involved in determining which pawns to move and where.

A lot could be learned about a person by watching them play a game. Small nuisances that would normally be hidden were shown before all that cared to take the time and look. Itachi tended to stroke the edge of the game board with a finger while deep in thought. The elegant digit would tease along the edge of the board in an almost erotic motion. Naruto became captivated by the motion and would wait anxiously for the finger to begin again.

Though the game was close, in the end Itachi was the victor. Itachi's face wore a self satisfied look as he lifted his gaze to meet Naruto's. Naruto tilted his head in acknowledgement of Itachi's victory.

"You play well. Luck seems to be with you." commented Itachi as he stored his pieces.

"My father tells me that I have more luck than a whole temple of priests." grinned Naruto as he followed in suit and stored his pieces in the small compartment.

Itachi couldn't resist it anymore. His eyes locked on the long slender fingers and gave into his desire to touch them. Itachi reached across the game board and stroked the tan fingers that nimbly stowed away the pieces. Naruto jerked at the unexpected jolt that shot through his system.

Itachi closed his eyes as he savored the rough texture of the pads of Naruto's fingers before trailing higher to caress the soft skin of the palm. He finally stopped his journey when he reached the fluttering pulse at the wrist. Resting his fingers over the pulse, Itachi opened and locked eyes with Naruto. He felt the thrumming under his fingers speed up with every passing moment. He saw the clear sapphire blue eyes darken to nearly violet in color. Intrigued, Itachi began to rub his thumb over the pulse, watching with interest as Naruto's eyes deepened even more in color.

His eyes broke the contact and zeroed in on the throbbing at the base of Naruto's throat. The pounding of his heart must be hard indeed for his pulse to be visible in at the throat. Gripping the delicate wrist, Itachi pulled Naruto from his chair to stand before him. Naruto tried to fight but soon found himself pulled before Itachi, who remained seated.

Itachi kept his eyes locked with Naruto as he lifted the tan hand and pressed his lips against the thrumming pulse. Never breaking eye contact, Itachi began to suck gently, smirking at the obvious rise in the rate of beats. Naruto might try to hide what he was feeling on his face but his body couldn't lie.

Naruto sucked in a breath as Itachi bit the tender flesh of his wrist. His blood seemed to have turned to molasses in his veins. The lids of his eyes drooped at the addicting sensations that radiated from his wrist.

Itachi swiped his tongue across the reddened skin. Naruto tasted better than he could ever have imagined. The musky natural scent of his skin coupled with the slightly salty taste of sweat was perhaps more addicting than the finest wine, brewed for the pharaoh's lips alone.

"W-what are you doing?" whispered Naruto, his voice husky with the warmth that was constantly spreading through his body.

"Tasting my new pet." purred Itachi.

Naruto snatched his wrist free at the words. He didn't know why they bothered him so much. Perhaps it was wishful thinking that Itachi would see him as an equal and not some pet to be bought and sold at the whim of the owner.

Itachi rose slowly to his feet, the muscles in his bare abdomen clenching and releasing as he reached his full height. Silky unbound hair shifted as he stood, flowing over his shoulders like liquid ink. Naruto resisted the urge to sift his fingers through the blackness to see if it felt as soft as it looked. Walking forward, Itachi pushed Naruto until he was flush against the cool stone wall. Pressing his palms on either side of the blond's head, Itachi watched confusion shift to surprise and then anger. His eyes were so beautiful when they flashed defiantly at him.

"I think I desire a deeper taste of my pet." purred Itachi.

Naruto gasped as Itachi's lips descended on his own. In his entire existence, never had he tasted such a flavor. Itachi's lips tasted deep and heady like a fine wine, slightly flavored by the fruit he had eaten earlier. A delicate pink tongue teased the seam of soft coral lips before pressing inside.

Naruto offered no resistance. His mind had shut down the moment he felt the touch of Itachi's tongue. He felt as if he was sifting through dense fog that blocked out everything but touch, taste, and pleasure. Moaning into Itachi's mouth, Naruto gave himself over to the raven haired prince.

Itachi felt Naruto lean into his kiss and knew he had the other completely under his control. Slipping deeper into Naruto's lips, Itachi swirled his tongue through the warm mouth, tasting every inch before teasing Naruto's own tongue into play. So engaged was Itachi in the kiss that he failed to notice the guard that entered the room. The clearing of a throat brought Itachi back into his sense.

Itachi released Naruto and whirled to face the intruder, his eyes flashing angrily as the guard began to quiver before him. Stalking towards the guard, Itachi resembled a predator.

"Your life now depends on what you say to me at this very moment." snarled Itachi as his fingers crept around the guard's throat and squeezed.

"My prince, the pharaoh had departed this world and you must join your advisers at once." whimpered the guard.

Itachi froze. His father had died? Shock leaked into his mind and was quickly followed by an ache that previously hadn't been there. Itachi clenched his jaw and tamped down the feeling. He was supposed to feel nothing. The pharaoh had made sure that he felt nothing…and yet. A small flame of regret lingered in his heart. His last words to his father had been callous and cruel. Pressing a hand to his chest, Itachi closed his eyes at the unfamiliar sensation. A warm hand on his cool skin returned him to reality.

Glancing over his shoulder, Itachi saw the compassionate gaze of Naruto. Anger flared, not at Naruto but at himself for allowing his emotions to be visible for all to see. Shrugging off the hand, Itachi glared at the guard who was nearly groveling before him.

With a parting glance at Naruto, Itachi stormed from the room in search of his brother. Sasuke was close to their father as Itachi should have been. Sasuke would be distraught. The only person he trusted in the world was Sasuke and he needed him in full capacity for the coming days. War was on the horizon and Itachi would need his brother's support if they were to be victorious against Madara.

Naruto bowed his head as he watched Itachi leave. It was beginning. He had seen the flash of pain in Itachi's eyes. Healing of a heart was not something that occurred instantly and Itachi's heart was so abused that it was barely functioning. Naruto sent a silent prayer for Pharaoh Uchiha.

"May the waters of the river carrying your soul to the afterlife be smooth and may your soul find peace in the fields." prayed Naruto.

Returning to his garden, Naruto watched as the last rays of the sun faded from view, leaving only heavy shadows.

"War is coming, little master."

"Don't you have a duty to perform?" Naruto sighed before glancing at the shadowed form of one of his father's servants.

"The pharaoh is being cared for, but your father worries. Bastet and Sekhmet are in agreement. Dark times are on the horizon. You cannot remain here, little master." Stepping from the shadows, the servant struck a menacing image. Black ears flicked back and forth and a delicately formed muzzle scented the air, bearing sharp white teeth at the scent of death that lingered on the breeze. Bangles of gold and precious stones jangled as it crossed arms over a thickly muscled chest.

Naruto approached the being and laid a small hand on the massive shoulder. "My duty is here. I can not leave until I have fulfilled my promise."

The jackal released a deep breath and reached into a pouch at his hip and handed Naruto an intricately carved battle horn, the symbol of his father carved deeply into the bone. "Sound this horn and your father will send an army to your aid."

"Thank you, Ajib." Naruto smiled at the captain of his father's guard.

"Take care, little master." Claw tipped fingers ruffled the blonde locks before the jackal stepped once more into the shadows and vanished from sight.

"I will." Naruto whispered to empty garden. He couldn't fail…he wouldn't fail.

TBC~

Thank you one and all for the wonderful responses to this story, I really appreciate them. :)

**Senat** was a strategy game played in ancient egypt. It was mostly played by the wealthy and royalty. Royalty would even be buried with versions of the game so that they could play it in the afterlife. There were even travel sized versions.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto nor do I make money from it.

Warning Yaoi(boy x boy relationships) don't read if you don't like. Some violence and gore is present in the chapter.

**The Weight of the Heart**

AN: ibu tent was where the body was taken to be cleaned and fragrant oils rubbed into the skin before organs were removed and the body was packed and covered in natron for 40 days. Ah, I got fan are for this story as well. A friend of mine drew a scene from one of the later chapters. The link will be on my profile if any one wishes to take a look. You will probably need to be a member of the site to look

**Chapter Five**

The night air was balmy but Itachi felt a chill that radiated from deep within his core. Staring at the lifeless body of his father brought back feelings that he would have rather kept buried. He would have rather found some peace in Naruto's company. Instead, here he stood, his brother shaking from the depth of his pain. Sasuke wasn't like him. Sasuke had been cherished. Itachi was the heir, Sasuke was the son.

A dark part of himself had always hated his brother for that. That was the only thing that Itachi never allowed his brother to see-the burning jealousy, the anger at having been denied the same love that was showered on Sasuke. That particular emotion was pushed away the hardest. It wasn't his brother's fault that their father had a warped idea of what made a great pharaoh. Sasuke was one of the few things Itachi allowed himself to care about.

"Itachi…"

"The priests will be here soon." Itachi really didn't want to speak. He didn't know what to say to his little brother. He didn't know how to provide the comfort that Sasuke so longed for.

Even now, unbidden emotions were clawing at his sanity. They were crying to be released on the world. They were tearing gaping holes in the control that had been ingrained in his very being. Yet now, at this unwelcome moment, they were breaking through to the surface.

"What will happen now, Itachi?" asked Sasuke. He sounded like a lost little boy. It was so different from the arrogant prince of earlier. Itachi turned his obsidian colored eyes on his brother.

"The priest will come and take him to the temple. You and I will make sure his tomb is ready for him. We only have forty days, so we need to make haste." Itachi turned from the bedside and began to walk towards the golden doors.

Sasuke's hand shot out and grasped the forearm of his brother. His eyes lifted pleadingly. "Don't you feel anything, brother?"

Itachi's eyes never faltered though the words shook him to his core. "No."

Sasuke dropped his arm at the word. He would never know how difficult it was for Itachi to form that one little word. 'I do feel! I do hurt!' screamed a part of his mind that was immediately smothered.

Leaving his brother to stand watch over their father's corpse, Itachi walked to where the royal advisors were waiting. He fought down the feelings of disgust that rose in him at the knowledge of why they were gathered in this room like vultures waiting to peck away at his father's rotting corpse.

"It seems the vultures have ventured from their nests." commented Itachi wryly.

"Prince Itachi." The advisors all bowed in unison. They had this planned out, the greedy vultures. They assumed that things would be the same as with his father's reign. Fine. Let them keep thinking that. It made things…easier.

"The Great Pharaoh Uchiha has begun his journey to Osiris." announced Itachi. It wasn't like the vultures didn't know that already otherwise they would be in their luxurious homes instead of standing before him in the shadowed audience chamber. This announcement was more of a formality. Itachi was obligated as the first born son to announce the death before the advisors and vizier, had he not taken care of the little problem with the vizier.

Even now his blood hummed with the delight he had felt as the weak minded vizier's blood had spread across this very floor. His eyes lingered on the spot and in a moment of madness considered doing the same to the vultures standing before him. It would be so easy to simply rid himself of the annoying gaggle of self-important men.

Though he was set to inherit the throne, the title of pharaoh was also a political one. If the nobles and advisors raised a large enough petition, it could be given to one of his generals or to Sasuke. So…for now…he would play nice. It wasn't that he particularly desired the power of the title but it was what he had been trained for. He had the strength to do what must be done, if need be. Sasuke didn't have the stomach to order the massacre of a village or watch the execution of children for their parent's crimes.

"Prince Itachi, we came to discuss your accession to the title of pharaoh."

"Of course." Itachi leveled his emotionless eyes on the row of men standing before him.

One of the advisors dropped his gaze while others began to fidget nervously in his presence. Good. The more they feared him the less they would dispute his accession and the easier they would bend under his thumb.

"We have decided to support your birth claim to the throne." announced one of the advisors. The others nodded in accord. If any had doubts about his accession, they were wise to hold their tongues.

"I see." Itachi tilted his head as he observed the men. They were growing more and more nervous. Those expressionless eyes seemed to see through to each of their souls. Itachi was more demon than man in their eyes and they did not want to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

"Brother…" Itachi turned to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. His brother stood proud and tall, putting on a truly royal appearance for the advisors. Even Itachi could barely see the grief that was so well hidden.

"The high priest wishes to speak with you." said Sasuke.

Itachi nodded and turned his attention once again to the quivering men before him. "The coronation will be in two days. I would advise you to be prepared."

"T-two days? P-prince Itachi, that is most irregular. There is much that needs to be prepared. All the nobles must be notified as they will want to attend." stammered out one of the advisors.

"Then notify them that the coronation will be in two days if they so wish to attend." snarled the prince.

The man backed down and bowed to Itachi's will. The nobles were likely to put up a fuss, though it was highly unlikely that anyone would dispute Itachi's right to the throne. He was a dangerous man on a good day, no one standing in this room wanted to see him truly angered.

Seeing that no more objections were being raised, Itachi turned and walked towards his brother. There was much to be done and so little time in which to do it. Madara was sure to make his move very soon. The only thing that had stayed his hand in the past was his brother. Itachi never understood why Madara held back. Was it because of familial loyalty or did he fear the pharaoh? These were questions that only his uncle could answer.

Familial loyalty to his nephews was another thing entirely. Ever since Pharaoh Uchiha's waning health became obvious, Madara began sending his idiot assassins after Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi was worried for Sasuke. The younger prince could defend himself, there was no doubt there; however, Itachi feared that Sasuke was too trusting of his servants and lovers. Madara could easily murder him through them.

"You did well, brother, to hide your sadness. Don't give those vultures anything to feed on." praised Itachi as he strode past his brother.

A light appeared in Sasuke's eyes at the words. The praise of his brother meant more to him than gold. Such words were so scarcely given that Sasuke had learned to cherish them. The burden of his father's death felt lighter by his brother's presence.

The raven haired brothers returned to their father's rooms. Standing before the golden doors was High Priest Rami. His bald head shone in the lamp light. His robes were pristine white, lined with azure blue. The leopard pelt that adorned his chest was a symbol of his position in the temple of Anubis. Itachi knew that the robes had never been worn until this day. In honor of the pharaoh, Rami had dressed in new robes to attend the royal body.

"You honor my father with your presence." Itachi nodded towards the priest.

"Prince Itachi, Prince Sasuke. We shall take your father to the ibu tent, which we have erected for him. The care of his vessel shall be our highest priority and honor." said Rami.

"Your care of our father is appreciated." said Sasuke.

The priest turned to enter the room and oversee the removal of the body. Pausing, Rami turned his eyes to Itachi. Unlike the advisors, Rami kept his face neutral as his eyes locked with those of the prince. "If I may, I would like to inquire to the welfare of Naruto. He was under my care at the temple."

Itachi's eyes narrowed and zeroed in on the priest. He was asking about bhis/b Naruto? Walking towards the priest, Itachi moved with the grace of a wild cat. His eyes seemed to flash crimson in the lamp light.

Rami fought back the urge to tremble in the presence of this man. Itachi radiated danger more than any other creature he'd ever met. He instantly regretted the question for it appeared that Prince Itachi was very protective of the boy. 'Protective or possessive?' was the thought that spun through Rami's mind.

"Naruto is none of your concern, old man." purred Itachi.

"I'm simply concerned for his well-being. His father left him in my care." Rami felt a trickle of sweat work its way down his spine. He could almost taste his death on the wings of the dark, yet beautiful creature before him.

Prince Itachi seemed almost other worldly as he stood before Rami. His dark hair fell over broad shoulders in rivers of midnight silk. Eyes, so black that the kohl lining them gave them an even more depth, remained unblinking as they seemed to stare into Rami's very being. His entire body was posed as if to strike at any moment, muscles frozen in anxiousness.

Rami refused to give into the fear. Even if Prince Itachi took his life, he was not afraid for his soul. It would find refuge in the Fields of Hetep and Iaru. 'Do what you will.' thought Rami.

"Do what you need to do and leave anything that concerns Naruto to me. Be grateful that I am lenient with you on this day." snarled Itachi before turning to his brother.

"I leave this to you."

"Itachi…where are you going?" Sasuke looked near panicked at his brother's words. He knew Itachi and he also knew that Itachi was known for not caring whether he was in danger or not. Now that their father was gone, word would spread fast and soon more assassins would be sent. Itachi was only one man.

"Out. Don't worry, little brother, I'll take a few guards with me." With those words, Itachi was gone.

Rami visibly slumped against the door. His legs felt weak and his heart beat so rapidly that he was afraid he would collapse from the strain. Prince Sasuke looked shaken as well but for obviously different reasons.

"I leave you to your duties, high priest. Please care for my father." murmured Sasuke before leaving the visibly shaken man to compose himself alone.

Itachi exited the palace, trailed fatefully by his two guards. In his opinion, this really wasn't necessary but to soothe Sasuke's worries, he would allow the two to tag along. His hand caressed the pommel of the intricately decorated scimitar at his waist. He was a master with both sword and dagger. His throwing abilities were rivaled only by his skill with a sword.

"My prince, you should not be about at night. The shadows can hide villains." The guards were not pleased at being dragged from their beds to accompany the dark prince.

"Silence your tongues. You will draw attention to us if you continue to speak." snarled Itachi.

He just needed to get out. Away from the smell of his father's death. Away from the unbidden thoughts and emotions that were beginning to plague him. Away from the sad eyes of his little brother.

The desert air teased his skin like a lover. She was a fickle mistress, untamable and unattainable, and yet all longed to control her. A shuffling of clothing halted his progress along the abandoned street.

Itachi's body subtly tensed. He could hear them moving in the shadows. He could smell the excitement that bled from their pores to scent the air with their arrogant thoughts of grandeur. It disgusted him, as if he would fall to such lowly vermin as hired assassins.

"You think that I don't here you scurrying around like the vermin that you are?" announced Itachi loudly, as he drew his dagger from his belt.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Itachi let fly the dagger with deadly precision. A scream from the shadows broke the silence, followed by the thud of a lifeless body. That scream was the red flag that dropped, sending three more men from the shadows.

Each of the men was dressed in the dull and dusty robes of the desert dwellers. Probably mercenaries hired by Madara to attempt, once again, to bring about the death of Itachi and Sasuke. It really was getting old and so predictable.

Drawing his scimitar from its sheath, Itachi parried the attack of one of the marauders while his guards took on the other two. The attacks came fast and with surprising accuracy from the heathen desert man.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and carefully followed the movements of his opponent. Smooth like a snake, the assassin attacked with a grace that far out weighed his appearance. This was no ordinary mercenary. This man was a trained assassin.

Blocking yet another lightning fast swing, Itachi continued to gauge his opponent's moves. Itachi was never one to jump into a fight blindly. He knew that to underestimate this opponent could cost him his life.

After several minutes of being pushed back by the powerful swings of the assassin, Itachi noticed it. There was a flaw with his opponent. Though his blows were as accurate as they were powerful, his opponent lacked the stamina of a true warrior. He was tiring fast in his attempt to completely overpower Itachi.

The swings were coming much slower than originally, and with less force. The man didn't even realize that he was already dead. Never losing his mask of indifference, though his soul sang out with excitement, Itachi began to turn the tables on the would-be assassin.

"You lose." purred Itachi.

Lunging quickly to the right, Itachi brought his scimitar up and felt the flesh rend and tear as it slid slickly into the abdomen of the assassin. Shock passed across the dying man's eyes. Crumpling to the ground, clutching desperately at his abdomen, the assassin began to shiver as his blood poured from his body, darkening the sand beneath him.

Itachi watched dispassionately as the man began to gurgle, blood gushing up and out of his mouth to stain pale skin crimson. He felt no pity for the man. He'd made his choice by accepting Madara's offer and in doing so, signed his own death warrant.

The man continued to gurgle, choking on his own blood. The plea was garbled and nearly inaudible. Itachi heard it. Even through the sounds of blades clashing as his guards continued to fight the remaining two assassins, he understood the request. He understood that the man was not asking to live but to die.

Narrowing his eyes, Itachi knelt beside the man that had once posed a threat. Now, he lay before him in a puddle of his own blood and piss, asking for pity. Itachi was torn. Part of him wanted to make the man's last moments of life as painful as possible. Another part, however, wanted to end this man's suffering and leave him to whatever god he prayed to.

"He will come and bring the armies of the south." garbled the assassin.

"Perhaps, but should he cross my border, I will bring upon him a fate worse than a thousand deaths. You are lucky. Your suffering ends now." With those words, Itachi sliced his scimitar cleanly through the flesh of the assassin's neck, severing the head from the body. Blood gushed in a macabre fashion before the slowing to an ooze.

Looking down at his body, Itachi was presented a gruesome sight. His once pristine white kilt was now spattered with blood. His skin was slicked with blood and sweat. The smell of blood, urine, sweat, and death was pungent in the air. It was a smell that should have had him gagging. Instead, his mind rejoiced in the victory over his enemy.

"Prince Itachi, are you well?" panted one of the guards from where he was slumped against a wall, clutching a bleeding arm.

"Yes, though it appears that you two are a little worse for the wear." answered Itachi as he pulled his dagger from the throat of the poor fool that had died before he did anything more than dream of the purse Itachi's death would draw.

"Just minor wounds." piped in the second guard who faired a bit better than his compatriot.

"Hn." Itachi didn't wait for them to rest. His feet took him determinedly towards the palace and a much needed bath.

"How can he kill without feeling anything?" whispered one guard to the other.

"He's not human." It was the only answer that his partner could give. Even now, they were still shaken after the experience but Itachi carried on as if nothing untoward happened. 'It wasn't right.' was the thought that spun through both minds before they trudged reluctantly after their prince.

In his room, Naruto began to pace. He really didn't like being locked up for so long. He was used to open spaces but Itachi had it in his head that Naruto needed to be kept like a pet. Growling low, Naruto popped the bones in his neck as his pacing became more erratic.

"Master Naruto…" whispered Intef.

"What?" snarled Naruto, instantly regretting it as a hurt look crossed the poor servant's face.

"I only thought Master Naruto might like to go to the baths. They are most wonderful and as long as the guards accompany you, I believe that Prince Itachi will have no qualms with it." whispered Intef.

Naruto smiled brightly at the thought of a full bath. Since arriving in this world, he'd only been able to wash with a pitcher of water and a cloth. To be able to fully submerge himself in water sounded like the most wonderful thing in the world to Naruto.

"Yes, I would like that very much. You are very smart to have thought of it, Intef." grinned Naruto happily. Intef returned the happy smile, pleased to have made his master so happy.

Intef led Naruto, followed by the door guards, to the large bath. The room was massive. The high ceiling was decorated in beautiful tile work depicting various scenes of Nile life. The room smelled wonderfully of the soaps and oils used to clean the body.

Several servants stepped forward and stripped Naruto of his kilt and belt. Leading the blonde to a small pool, the servants began to dip water from the pool and poured it over Naruto's body and head. With trained hands, the servants began to scrub away the dirt and sweat from his body in a some what ritualistic pattern. Naruto nearly moaned in pleasure as firm hands kneaded the tense muscles in his shoulders and lower back. More water was poured over him to rinse the soup from his skin.

His body was limp and putty in the hands of the bath attendants. After several more minutes of being pampered by the attendants, Naruto was lead to another room and a deeper pool, filled with clean Nile water, enhanced with the addition of natron to give it purifying and skin softening qualities.

Naruto sank limply onto the smooth carved stone bench and nearly submersed his entire body beneath the cool, fragrant water. He vaguely heard a bit of commotion in the cleaning room but was too relaxed to even care. This was the most at ease he'd felt since leaving the Fields. Nothing could destroy this feeling of peace.

Itachi closed his eyes and bore the touches of the bathing attendants. They were skilled, there was no denying, but he disliked the touch of most individuals and suffered through the cleaning. On most days he would clean himself, but the amount of blood and grime that coated his body required assistance. He refused to dirty the pool with the blood of the assassin.

The servants made quick work of cleaning his body as if they despised touching him as much as he disliked their touches. They would never voice such thoughts. To do so could cost them their lives.

Having had enough of their touch, Itachi shrugged off the hands and motioned for them to rinse him so he could make his way to the pool. The soothing waters of the pool called to him. Shivering slightly as the cool desert breeze chilled his wet skin, Itachi made his way through the doorway and into the main room.

As soon as he entered the room he froze. Lying with his head propped on the rim of the pool was his pet. That blonde hair was unmistakable even dampened from the bath.

Water clung to the long neck and Itachi never thought himself to be jealous of water but in that moment he was. He wanted to be one of those tiny droplets clinging so beautifully to the slender neck. Watching lustfully, Itachi followed the trail of one bead as it raced down Naruto's neck to disappear in the water.

Glancing at his pet's face, Itachi was surprised to see his features completely smoothed in relaxation. He looked as if he had not a care in the world. If Itachi had thought him beautiful in his sleep, he was doubly entranced now. The water lapped delicately at Naruto's collarbone as Itachi slid silently into the cool water of the pool.

Naruto's eyes popped open as the motion of the water alerted him to the presence of another. Eyes widened in shock at the sight of Prince Itachi standing waist deep in the water. The black eyes followed every move that Naruto made. Naruto knew he was the prey but as much as his mind screamed reasons for him to run away, his body wanted to be owned completely by this dark creature before him.

"Naruto." purred Itachi, his tongue tasting each syllable in the name.

"How is it that every time I go somewhere, you find me?" Naruto knew that the fates must be either working with him or against him when it concerned Itachi. The man almost had a sixth sense when it came to him.

The corner of Itachi's lips quirked at the question. It seemed as if Naruto was a bit flustered at having been found bathing. Itachi, on the other hand, could not have been more pleased at the presence of his little pet in the bath.

Naruto swallowed but stood his ground as Itachi approached; the water swirled around the two of them in small waves at Itachi's approach. Itachi's breath on Naruto's neck caused the blonde to jerk. The small puffs of breath sent uncontrollable shivers across his skin, raising chill bumps.

Itachi breathed in deep the smell of the fragrant soaps combined with Naruto's own natural scent. If he'd known it would be this alluring, he would have sent him to the baths long before now.

"You smell delicious." purred Itachi as he drew his tongue up the line of smooth skin. "You taste as good as you smell."

Naruto fought to prevent his eyes from rolling back in his skull. It felt so good. The touch of warm tongue and the press of the hard body felt unlike anything he'd experienced before. He had to stop it before he lost all ability to think.

"Stop." The words were barely as loud as a breath. Itachi pulled back and stared deeply into Naruto's eyes.

"Your body doesn't agree with your words." To emphasize his statement, Itachi teased his fingers down Naruto's bare chest, circling dark nipples that perked up immediately at the attention.

"Why should I stop, when it's obvious that your body doesn't want me to?" Itachi lowered his hand, nails scrapping along the sensitive skin of Naruto's abdomen.

Naruto closed his eyes at the sensation of a rough palm stroking the smooth skin.

"Tell me." The words were spoken so very close to Naruto's ear that there was no way he could have missed them.

"Because…you don't own me yet." panted Naruto, his hands clawing at Itachi's shoulders in an attempt to ground himself.

Itachi released his grip on him and stepped back, barely contained angered flared dangerously behind obsidian eyes. "I own every piece of you."

"No, my heart and my soul are still my own." Naruto blinked his eyes at the flash of hurt that appeared in the black eyes before it was replaced once again by anger.

Itachi grabbed Naruto slamming him hard against the edge of the pool, the harsh edges scraped and cut his shoulders. He watched as the faintest shade of pink tinted the water before becoming too diluted to see.

"Why do you keep defying me? What do you hope to gain by forcing my hand?" growled Itachi.

Naruto reached up and ran his fingers over the dangerously beautiful eyes, tracing the heavy lines of weariness before ending at his lips. "You aren't ready to know."

"Two days." snarled Itachi "The night of the coronation, you will be in my bed."

"Is that a threat?"

"No…it's a promise." With those words, Itachi released Naruto and pulled himself from the pool. Naruto couldn't draw his eyes away from the way the powerful muscles played along his back before tapering into a tight waist and firm buttocks. For a warrior prince, his skin was surprisingly unmarked by scars or burns.

Wrapping a length of linen around his waist, Itachi turned his eyes to Naruto once again. "Two days."

Naruto wrapped his arms around himself. His body berated him at the state it was left in. His body throbbed and his back ached as he felt the skin knitting itself back together. In moments, the painful lacerations would be gone, leaving only dark bruises that would fade in a few hours.

"I should have handled that better." murmured Naruto, as he pulled himself from the water.

As he dressed, Naruto couldn't push away the memory of the hurt that had flashed in Itachi's eyes. That one vision haunted him more than any other thought. He wouldn't have thought the words would've had such a profound effect on the man and yet he'd seen it with his own eyes. Itachi may have hidden it with anger but that didn't erase the fact that it was there in plain sight.

Naruto closed his eyes. He wasn't lost. For a moment, Naruto had feared that there was nothing left to salvage and yet he'd seen the evidence of life behind those angry eyes. That was the only reassurance Naruto needed. He knew he couldn't fail because a living heart was on the line.

To be continued~

Thank you for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning boy X boy, don't read if you don't like.

**The Weight of the Heart**

Chapter Six

Naruto shivered as the cool desert air teased his damp skin. The bath servants had fought with each other to be the one to rub oils on his skin but Naruto flashed a bright smile and opted to forgo a massage and simply retire to his quarters for the night. The pouts that graced the faces of the bathers made him smile. They certainly were enthusiastic about their job.

"Master…do you require anything else before I retire?" asked Intef.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for showing me the baths."

"It was my pleasure, Master Naruto." The boy bowed low to his master before exiting the room to seek his own bed.

Naruto shrugged the robe from his shoulders and walked naked to the dais. Slipping between the cool linen sheets, Naruto reclined back and watched the flame of the lamp flicker back and forth in a seductive dance.

Naruto's body still thrummed from Itachi's touch. His body longed to be filled by the dark prince. Never in his imagination had the expected to have such a potent reaction to the man that was his mission. It was both exciting and frustrating.

Rolling on his back, Naruto huffed out his breath. Unlike many of the gods and their children, Naruto had never been with another person, be they male or female. He found both sexes attractive but none drew him in as deeply as Itachi. The tiniest touch from the prince and Naruto was nearly clay in the other man's hand.

To become involved with the prince was dangerous and it put more than Itachi's heart on the line. He wanted to say that his body's reaction to Itachi was an unacceptable response but he couldn't bear to. He longed for the touches and kisses. In just a short while, he had become a slave to the man's touch. In truth, he had nearly become the pet Itachi called him, seeking his owner's touch like one of the palace cats.

Tossing yet again, Naruto struggled to find sleep that would not come. His body ached but his heart pained him all the more. In two days, Itachi would fulfill the promise he made in the bath. Should he resist, his mission could become compromised. Should Naruto bow to the prince's and his own desires, he might be the one paying the price.

Already, he found himself drawn even more to Itachi. Naruto feared what would happen when Itachi took his body. He had always imagined that his first time would be with someone that loved and cherished him. Was he willing to use his body to accomplish his mission? Would his heart survive the loss of Itachi if he did? His mind spun with the possibilities, exhausting itself with what could happen.

Gradually, the weariness of the day began to take its toll on the blonde and he drifted into a restless sleep. His dreams were haunted by midnight eyes, sinful kisses, and heated touches.

The occupant in the adjoining set of rooms was not having an easy time sleeping either. Itachi's tired eyes scanned the room before stopping to watch the play of shadows on the walls. His body was heavy with exhaustion but his mind churned with the events of the day.

In just one day, his locked down emotions had been beating at their prison seeking escape into the word. It had been years since he'd had such a difficult time reigning in himself. Everything seemed to lead back to the blonde. Who was Naruto? Where lust had reigned supreme, now curiosity ruled his thoughts. Unlike the rest of the priests, Naruto's head was unshaven. Priests of Anubis were always clean shaven. Why not Naruto? Was he a member of the temple or something else?

The high priest acted as if he was more than just a low ranking priest. Why would the head of the order have such affection and concern for the little blonde? There was also his unusual hair. It wasn't dyed with henna or any other color. It reminded him of the tales of the barbarians that resided in the artic realms far to the north.

Growling in his throat at the thought of Naruto taking up so much of his thoughts, Itachi turned onto his stomach and buried his face in the fragrant linen. What was it about the blonde that created turmoil while at the same time soothing him? Even Sasuke seemed drawn to the blonde and that annoyed Itachi even more. He feared what he would do, should Sasuke ever fancy taking Naruto from him.

Closing his eyes, Itachi felt exhaustion tug at him. It pulled at his consciousness so strongly that he had no choice but to give into the call. Instead of blood and death, his dreams were haunted by sapphire eyes and warm, tan skin.

"Itachi." The words were whispered in his ear, but he ignored them. His body felt heavy and his mind was foggy. All he wanted was to be able to drift back into the deep recuperative slumber that called to him like a siren.

"Itachi!" The words this time were harsher, effectively pulling him from sleep and into wakefulness.

"Sasuke, there had better be an extremely good reason why you have disturbed me." The words held barely contained malice. Sasuke flinched but didn't back down.

"Madara is here."

Itachi jerked fully awake, lunged from the bed and walked naked across the room towards one of his clothing chests. Pulling a pleated kilt from the ornate chest, Itachi wrapped the fine woven linen around his waist and secured it with a golden belt. Pulling a gold chain from which a gold and lapis lazuli inlaid eye of Horus hung to fall just over his sternum. The gold sparkled in the sunlight. As the only adornment, it drew attention and declared his position as the heir to the kingdom.

A knock at the door was answered by Sasuke. A servant bowed and entered carrying small box. Itachi sat in a nearby chair and closed his eyes. The servant opened the box and began to line the prince's eyes with the blackened cosmetic. The lines of his eyes were extended past the corner as a symbol of eternity. The black lines stood stark against Itachi's naturally pale skin, framing his obsidian eyes perfectly. Picking a brush from the mirrored table, the servant brushed the long thick hair and tied it with an ornate broach.

Finishing his duties, the servant bowed and exited the room, leaving the two princes alone once more. Sasuke's eyes were shadowed and he looked more like his brother than ever before. The pain of the loss of their father coupled with lack of sleep and now the appearance of their traitorous uncle facilitated a change in the younger's eyes.

Itachi narrowed his own eyes at the black aura that surrounded his brother in a dark embrace. This was not what he wanted for his brother. He wanted Sasuke to remain untouched by the darkness that lived so deep in his soul. Sasuke was not meant to be a part of this.

"Where is he?" If Madara had come to kill him, Itachi would be sure to send him the afterlife with all the warmth that he had shown them.

"He is in the receiving chamber." Sasuke scowled as the words left his lips.

"Repeat that." Itachi wasn't sure he'd heard his brother correctly.

"He's here in the receiving chamber. Brother, we should kill him and be done with it. He will murder us and take the throne for himself."

To hear Sasuke suggest murdering the uncle shocked Itachi immediately into action. "Sasuke, go to Naruto's chamber and wait for me. If I find out that you left that room I will be extremely displeased."

"No, I'm going with you. He's made attempts on my life as well."

"You will go to Naruto's chamber. If Madara tries something, I don't trust the guards to keep him safe." Itachi wasn't stupid. He knew that Madara had spies in the palace. He also knew that his uncle would use any trick in his arsenal against them.

"Why do you care so much about him? He's easily replaced." Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at his brother.

"Just do it, Sasuke. You are the only one I trust."

"Tch…fine." Sasuke stomped from the room, closing the door with a slam. Itachi winced internally at Sasuke's childish performance. Madara was not to be underestimated. If Madara knew of Itachi's infatuation with the young blonde, there was no doubt in his mind that his uncle would use that to his advantage.

Clasping golden bangles around his wrists and tying a golden dagger to his waist, Itachi exited the room and walked calmly towards the receiving chamber. His eyes remained forward and his aura radiated deadly calm as he approached the massive double doors leading to the where he would meet eyes with the man who was tied to him by blood.

Two Nubians opened the doors and Itachi strode into the room. His eyes were careful to take note of every person within the walls. Several advisors, the royal guard, and standing before the royal dais was his uncle Madara. Itachi's insides chilled as he stared into the crimson eyes of his father's brother. For long moments, they faced each other, sizing up strengths and searching for weakness. Madara was the first to speak, his deep voice echoed on the walls.

"Nephew." Madara bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Madara. Why do you show you face before me? Do you seek to challenge me for the right to lead my country?"

"Quite the contrary, I am here merely to mourn the loss of my brother." The cultured tone added a hint of condescending to what would normally be words spoken in grief.

Itachi was off the dais and in front of Madara with the golden dagger pressed dangerously close to jugular before anyone could deter him. The older man didn't flinch as the blade bit into his skin. Both men stared deeply into the other's eyes. Itachi's black flashed dangerously as he pressed the blade even firmer against the warm flesh, watching as a bead of blood trickled down to pool at the base of Madara's neck.

"Prince Itachi!" cried out the advisors but one glance at them silenced their cries.

"I should kill you now and save myself the trouble of having to do the job later." hissed Itachi into Madara's ear.

"Hmm, but you won't, will you. You, who are cultivated by my brother to be prepared to use any means to your ends, will do nothing in order to keep those simpering nobles out of your business." Madara smirked and sent a telling stare towards where the royal advisors stood watching the affair with barely veiled fear.

Itachi pressed harder, feeling the blade press millimeters deeper, the single bead of blood turning into a small trickle. His jaw clenched as he continued to stare into the crimson orbs of his uncle.

"Why. Are. You. Here?"

"To mourn my brother." The same words were spoken and Itachi watched as the laughing eyes turned dark with malice. Itachi's hand tightened on the blade.

"You would kill me, the brother of your newly deceased father? What message would that send to your loving subjects? I stand before you unarmed and yet you attack me unprovoked." Itachi suppressed the urge to growl at the smug words. The man was playing with him.

"In honor of my father, I will spare you life just this once. You will be escorted from my lands. I warn you, uncle, if you dare step foot in this land again, I will destroy you."

With those words, Itachi turned and left the room. Madara watched his nephew leave the receiving chamber with a smirk.

"You think that you will destroy me but it will be I who will drive you over the brink and into insanity before I destroy you." Madara smiled darkly to himself before he was escorted away by the guards.

"Lord Madara…" gasped a young woman as she ran up to begin keeping pace with his long steps.

"What have you learned, Nefra?" Madara asked without slowing his pace or losing a step.

"Prince Itachi keeps a pet, a young slave with unique coloring. The servants spoke of how Itachi watches the boy and how he is extremely possessive of him." Nefra whispered the words while eyeing the guards that trailed several feet behind them. Madara didn't appear concerned at all with their presence.

"Interesting. Perhaps my nephew has a weakness after all. Very good, Nefra."

"Thank you, Lord Madara." simpered Nefra.

Madara smiled. 'Yes, very good indeed."

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Itachi left the receiving room before he lost all control and killed the man. It was one thing to kill a man found guilty of treason; it was another to kill a man with no proof of traitorous acts. It was especially difficult when that man was the dead pharaoh's brother. Madara took a great chance by coming before Itachi.

Pushing open the door, he entered Naruto's room. Glancing at the bed, he noticed the blonde was still sleeping. Naruto's tone chest rose and fell in a natural rhythm. A cough from the corner of the room forced Itachi to tear his eyes from the blonde.

"Did you kill him?"

"I don't believe this is something that should be discussed here."

"What? You think he will hear anything? The idiot sleeps like a rock. He hasn't so much as moved since I've been here." Sasuke gestured to where Naruto lay softly snoring.

"We will talk about this later, Sasuke." Itachi felt his eyes drawn once again to the dais.

"You let him go. You stupid bastard…you had him in your hands and you let him go." Sasuke's voice rose with each word. His distress and anger at this revelation was evident in the rising timbre of his voice.

"Be quiet. I said we will talk about this later. Madara is smart. He knows we have no proof that he sent the assassins. I had no choice. Until the coronation, my position is not secure. I have to be very careful." explained Itachi.

"So you just let him walk away to do whatever he pleases?"

"I had no choice. I lost control in the presence of the advisors and guard. I don't have the power of the pharaoh. Not yet."

"And if he sends more assassins?"

"We will take care of them as we always have. You and I are not easy to kill."

"What of Naruto? It's not hard to notice that you are possessive of him. People will talk and if Madara strikes at you through Naruto, will you be able to live with the consequences of today? If I'd been an assassin, the idiot would have long since been dead." Itachi's eyes hardened to gleaming obsidian at Sasuke's words. Growling low in his throat, Itachi glanced back at Naruto.

"This is going to come back to haunt you, Itachi." warned Sasuke before giving Itachi a withering look and exiting the room.

Turning his attention to where the blonde slept on unaware of the heated words spoken, Itachi wondered at the late rise of Naruto. Perhaps Naruto's sleep had been just as slow in coming as his own. He continued to watch as Naruto's nose scrunched up and curled into a tight ball, nuzzling the soft linen sheets that had become tangled around his bnude/b body during what looked to be a long night of tossing and turning.

Walking to the bed, Itachi stroked a hand down the sleep warm skin of Naruto's arm. The blonde giggled and shrugged away from the touch. Itachi's lips quirked upward at the endearing sight.

"Stop…tickles…" mumbled Naruto before dropping back to sleep.

"I won't let anyone take you from me. You say I don't own your heart and soul? I'll take them by force, then. I will own every part of you." Itachi traced the whiskers on Naruto's face, before silently leaving the room.

Naruto's eyes blinked sleepily as he sat up, struggling to untangle his limbs from the twisted linen. He could have sworn someone was in the room. Rubbing the last traces of sleep from his eyes, he rolled from the sleeping dais and padded across the floor to the table that was laden with the fresh fruit and breads that Intef had placed there before he woke.

Perhaps it was Intef that he'd felt. Shaking the feelings of uncertainty, Naruto finished his meal and pulled a clean kilt from the chest. His body was clean from the bath the night before and Naruto felt ready to begin his day.

Tying the supple leather belt around his waist, Naruto walked to the doors of his bedroom, pausing before exiting. Would he be able to leave the room? Feeling a bit of claustrophobia being trapped in this room, spacious though it was, Naruto decided that if the guards refused to let him through, then he would sneak out.

Poking his head through the doors, Naruto noticed the same guards as before. They continued to keep their eyes trained forward. They were as still as statues and yet they knew every move that Naruto made.

"Hey, umm can I leave?" The guards said nothing and continued stare ahead. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms across his tan chest.

"Can't you answer a simple question? Can I leave the room?"

"They're mutes, you idiot." Naruto swung around to see Sasuke standing in the shadows, looking at him as if he was stupid. 'What makes him think he's so smart?' Naruto pouted to himself.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? They can't tell me." Sasuke blinked a few times at pouting blonde.

One of the guards released something that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, earning a death glare from Sasuke. The guard remained facing forward but a faint smile curved the harsh line of his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto looked over the youngest prince cautiously.

"I live in the palace. I have a right to be everywhere. The only rooms forbidden to me without invitation are my father's and Itachi's."

"Yes, but that doesn't say why you are outside my room."

"Perhaps I was going to offer to show you the large palace gardens; however, if you are going to be annoying, I think I will just go find something else to do." Sasuke shrugged and walked down the hall.

"Wait!" Naruto lunged for the prince, clutching at his arm in desperation. The chance to go outside, dangled before him was too much to resist. It seemed like forever since he'd had the chance to bask outside. The small garden adjoining his room, while pleasant, wasn't large enough to stave off the feelings of claustrophobia that had begun choking his spirit.

"Don't touch me!" snarled Sasuke, pulling his arm from the clinging grasp of Naruto.

Naruto jerked back as if slapped. His eyes blinked in confusion and not a small amount of hurt. The dark haired prince sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Itachi had him nervous about even being around the blonde. He didn't even want to think what Itachi would do if he saw Naruto clinging to him. Brother or not, he was a dead man if Itachi even thought for a moment that Sasuke was interested in Naruto.

"Just don't cling to me. Itachi wouldn't like it."

"Huh?"

"Don't be an idiot. Itachi would kill me in an instant if he thought that I wanted to take you from him."

"He doesn't own me."

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. I can tell you that he prizes you above all else. I wouldn't be surprised if he was willing to die for you. The gods only know what he sees in you. It's so unlike my brother to care about anything." Sasuke lead Naruto down a series of halls, the door guards trailing faithfully behind.

"It's not such a bad thing to treasure others." Naruto smiled.

"Itachi isn't other people. Listen and listen well. Something inside Itachi is ruined, not broken, ruined. You can't fix him, if that's what you were planning. He's dangerous. I've warned you before but for some reason I like you so I'll say it again. Don't cross him." Sasuke watched as Naruto's face became determined. His blue eyes darkened and took on a gleam. It was almost as if he was preparing himself to accept a challenge.

"He's not ruined, Sasuke."

"I love him. He is my brother but he doesn't feel things the way that we do. Just be careful, Naruto." Sasuke's eyes became shadowed and he said no more the rest of the walk.

A large gate marked the end of their journey. Pushing through, Sasuke led Naruto into a massive series of gardens. Fragrant flowers lined marble walkways. Several benches dotted the landscape. This garden dwarfed the one beside his room by at least ten times.

"It's massive." Naruto stood in awe of the view.

"So I've been told." muttered Sasuke to himself.

Naruto snorted at the comment. So the younger brother had a sense of humor. He wondered if he could pull one from Itachi as well. A few cats, lazing about in the sun, jumped up and began to curl themselves around Naruto's legs, seeking his attention.

Naruto crouched down and began to caress the soft fur, savoring the happy purrs that radiated from the small chests. Closing his eyes, Naruto soaked up the mid morning sun. The rays warmed his skin and gave him hope for his mission.

Breathing deeply of the floral scented air, Naruto left Sasuke standing at the gate to walk through the garden. The flowers danced in the light breeze, releasing their fragrance through the garden. In a land soon to be ravaged by war, taking a moment of peace was welcome.

Naruto laughed happily. He'd never gotten used to being indoors. He preferred to spend his time out in the open. Perhaps it was some of the animalistic blood from his father or perhaps it was the fact that his mother was the goddess of the sky.

"How can you be so happy?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing beneath the shade of a large tree.

"This day is a blessing of Nut. You should rejoice in its beauty." Naruto approached the younger prince. Sasuke said nothing but turned away to stare blankly into the garden.

"I see. You mourn for your father." Sasuke swung to face the blonde at the words.

"What do you know?" Sasuke snarled out the words, bitterness and loss tainting the words with their malice.

"Your father will have been escorted safely to Osiris by now. Your father's heart will balance. You shouldn't grieve his loss but instead wait patiently until you join him in the Fields." The priests all spoke similar words. Your father will pass into the Fields; we will include all the appropriate charms and spells. All this was told to Sasuke and yet only with the words coming from Naruto's lips did his soul find peace. Naruto's words rang truer than any priest.

Sasuke smiled, not a smirk, but a smile. His heart lifted and his soul felt lighter. "Thank you, Naruto."

Grabbing Sasuke before he could pull away, Naruto pulled the prince to the large fountain located near the center of the garden. "Look at this, Sasuke." Scooping up the clear water in cupped hands, Naruto offered his hands to the dark haired prince.

Sasuke leaned over to look into the hands when he suddenly got a face full of water. Rearing back and wiping wildly at his face, Sasuke turned an incredulous face towards Naruto. The blonde burst into laughter, pointing a finger towards Sasuke's face.

Sasuke reached up and wiped his cheek with a finger. Pulling it back, he found it covered in black kohl. The water from the fountain had caused the thickly applied kohl around his eyes to run down his cheeks.

"You…look…like a…drowned…raccoon." gasped Naruto between bursts of laughter.

"You little shit." snarled Sasuke before lunging after the blonde. Naruto wasn't a fool and didn't say still long enough for Sasuke to catch him. Running quickly along the path, Naruto looked behind him to see how far ahead he was when he ran into a hard chest.

Glancing up quickly, Naruto saw Itachi's confused gaze before hearing Sasuke round the corner yelling obscenities in Naruto's general direction. "You little shit; I'll tan your hide for doing something like that…Itachi?"

"What's going on here, Sasuke?" Itachi's voice was dark and smooth. Naruto felt himself falling under its spell.

"Look what that little idiot did to me." Itachi looked at the running kohl. He blinked a few times before the corner of his lip turned upwards in the beginning of a smile before being hidden once more but not quick enough for Naruto to miss it.

"I'm sure Naruto is properly contrite after being chased by such an interesting looking face. Aren't you, pet?" Sasuke blinked at his brother a few times before scowling and stomping out of the garden.

"I hope he's not too mad. I was only playing."

"Sasuke might not show it, but I think he was enjoying your little game. I suspect he was more upset at having me put an end to it." commented Itachi as he watched his brother disappear from sight.

"I have a present for you, pet." Itachi lifted a hand and brushed his fingers along Naruto's smooth neck. The breath stilled in Naruto's throat.

"I'm not your pet." Itachi didn't comment. Unwrapping the parcel, he removed an intricately carved golden collar, inlaid with sapphires of the highest quality. Naruto's eyes widened at the masterful craftsmanship of the collar before scowling at what the object was for.

"You are not putting that on me." shouted Naruto as he turned to run. Itachi was having none of that. Grabbing the blonde with a firm hand, the prince clasped the gold around Naruto's neck, careful to avoid pinching the skin with the metal clasp. Stepping back to admire his pet, Itachi smirked at the defiant look Naruto sent his way.

"I will be the only one to take this collar off of you. I want to show you off at the coronation tomorrow. Everyone will look at you and know you belong to me." Itachi trailed his fingers around the edges of the collar before taking Naruto's chin between his fingers.

"Tomorrow, you will behave and I will reward you." smirked Itachi.

Naruto's lower lip poked out at the words. Itachi felt his eyes drawn to the movement. Running his thumb across the moist protrusion, Itachi felt heat coursing through his body. His body cried out for him to just take the blonde and work him from his system. It cried out for the release that the warmth of Naruto's body could give him.

"Prince Itachi…The advisors are calling for you." Closing his eyes, Itachi caressed the lip one last time before lowering his hand and turning from Naruto. Without a word, Itachi left the blonde standing in the garden feeling more confused than he ever had in his life.

To be continued~


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto nor do I make money from it.

Warning Yaoi (boy x boy), don't read if you don't like.

**AN: I have some links on my profile of fan art for this story. Please take a look, they are awesome.**

**The Weight of the Heart**

Chapter Seven

"A few drops into the cup are more than enough to kill even the largest wild animal." The voice was muffled by a crimson scarf thrown haphazardly across the face, blocking any chance of identification.

"I'm not sure. I'll be executed for sure." The well dressed servant's eyes darted back and forth in fear. He wanted to run and hide from the evil intent that dripped from the scarf muffled voice. A cold that was creeping along his spine kept him locked in place as the eyes above the scarf darkened in malice.

"Lord Madara rewards those who serve him, as well as punishes those that hamper him. As the royal cup bearer, it is you who have the final approval for all beverages that are presented to the pharaoh and his favorites. It is you who tastes the wines of the royal family for poison. It is you and you alone who can accomplish this. If you fail us, there is no hole that you can hide, no god that can protect you from us."

"You promise to protect me if things should go awry?"

"If you follow my instructions correctly and things go according to our plans, you will be richly rewarded."

"Tell me what I must do."

**~x~x~x~**

The day of the coronation dawned beautiful. Naruto pouted as Intef tugged on the exquisitely woven kilt in order to arrange the pleats perfectly for the coronation. Naruto ran his fingers around the rim of the golden collar, his brow crinkling with annoyance. It wasn't locked and he could take it off at any point but he found himself not wanting to. That annoyed him more than the ring of gold encircling his neck. He wanted it there. He wanted everyone who saw him to know who put it there.

"Master Naruto, you look beautiful."

"I fill like a dog being dressed up to be shown off by its master."

"Master Naruto, you aren't a dog. You are favored by the future pharaoh. You have more power than nearly everyone in the palace. Only the pharaoh, Prince Sasuke, and their advisors will have more than you."

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Warm air filled his lungs as he inhaled, and then slowly exhaled. This was not what he was expecting when he'd told his father he would save Itachi's heart. Yet he found himself not looking forward to returning home. He found himself becoming attached to the humans he interacted with, even the silent guards that stood as statues outside his door.

"Now all that remains are your eyes." Naruto sat patiently on the stool as Intef painted his eyes with kohl. The thick black cosmetic illuminated his eyes, bringing alive the stunning azure color. Sighing deeply, Naruto stood and turned to face the looking glass that Intef brought before him.

Here Naruto stood, the oiled and painted pet of the soon to be pharaoh. Peering into his reflecting image, Naruto was astonished at his appearance. His hair, wild as ever, held a somewhat organized look to it. His skin shone with a healthy glow and his eyes jumped out from his face like blue jewels. Parting his lips, Naruto reached out and touched the smooth image as if unsure if what he was seeing was real.

"See…I told you that you looked beautiful, master."

"So you did, Intef."

"Are you ready to go to the front of the palace? They are beginning to gather for the ceremony."

"I suppose I have no choice."

Intef lead Naruto, followed by his ever faithful guards, through the corridors until they found themselves standing before a large ornate throne. Intef gestured for Naruto to sit on the small cushion that was placed at the side. Naruto was sure a tic was forming in his brow. If the collar didn't pound home the fact that Itachi owned him, the pillow most definitely did.

"You can't be serious." muttered Naruto.

"Forgive me, Master Naruto. It was Lord Itachi's orders that you be placed here until he comes for you." whispered Intef.

"It is fine, Intef. Thank you." sighed Naruto before settling comfortably on the cushion all the while cursing both Itachi and Sasuke for putting him in this situation.

"What a good little pet you are being today."

Naruto turned and saw Sasuke smirking at him. The youth was dressed in a simple white kilt accompanied by a gold belt, gold gauntlets and a gold and lapis lazuli necklace. His eyes were outlined by kohl and Naruto couldn't help but snicker at the memory of a drenched Sasuke chasing him with the cosmetic running down his face in black rivulets.

Sasuke scowled at the grin on his face and Naruto knew that he was thinking of the exact same memory. Priceless. Sasuke was so damn easy to play. It was like taking sweets from a child.

The sound of drums drew the attention of the entire room. The grand doors opened and Itachi walked into the large throne room dressed in full pharaoh regalia. His royal guard followed diligently behind him and stationed themselves close to Itachi, ready to deflect an attack on his life.

Itachi stopped before the throne and hooked a thin golden chain into the collar. Naruto stiffened and jerked away as if burned. "I'm not an animal." he hissed.

Itachi smiled secretively and simply tugged on the chain. The chain was thin and he could have easily broken it but preferring not to make a scene, he followed diligently behind Itachi, inwardly fuming. Oh, he was going to pay for this. Naruto wasn't sure how but he was definitely going to pay for leading him around on a chain like a dog.

Naruto gazed up at the cloudless blue sky as they stepped from the palace and into the sun. The day was balmy but not uncomfortable. He was at once thankful that he was dressed only in a kilt and his jewelry. The royal guard wasn't so lucky. Due to the occasion, they were dressed in full armor and weaponry.

The heat was probably sweltering to them. Naruto felt a little bit of pity for them. Glancing towards Itachi, he saw sweat was also beading on his temple and forehead. Naruto bit his lip to withhold the snicker that wanted, ever so much, to escape. For Itachi, he felt not the smallest drop of pity. Let the asshole melt in all that clothing.

The royal family, guard, and nobles arrived before the temple of Ptah. The head of the temple met them at the doorway into the temple, bowing low before the future pharaoh. Itachi handed Naruto's chain to Sasuke and followed the priest into the temple.

Following behind the high priest, Itachi's eyes wandered over the walls of the temple. It was always here that the pharaoh was coroneted. If these priests acknowledged you as the leader of the people of the Nile, the world acknowledged you.

The corridors grew dark, illuminated by only a few strategically placed oil lamps. The shadows crawled high on the stone walls almost as if they held a life of their own. The air became heavy with the scent of incense and oils. The hall opened into a large room. Priests lined the walls, each praying in a synchronized voice. Sweat gleamed on their skin and it was obvious that they had been praying for much longer than simply upon his arrival at the temple.

"Lord Itachi, we will now perform the purification of your body." Two priests approach Itachi, one wearing the mask of Throth while the other wore the mask of Horus. Priests removed his garments and he stood between Horus and Throth wearing only a simple white kilt. He was stripped of his garments of royalty so that he stood before the priesthood as only a man, dressed in simple clothing.

The priests raised ankh shaped vases above Itachi's head and the life giving water of the Nile was poured over his body. The journey from the palace to the temple had been straining in the heat of the day. The cool feel of water soothed his heated body. Four times the priests did this. In the eyes of the temple, Itachi was reborn from the mother Nile.

Priests once again approached Itachi to dry and dress him. The high priest lifted from a pillow the ankh, symbol of life. Placing the ankh in Itachi's hands, the priest gazed on the young king with piercingly dark eyes. Itachi felt the touch of the gaze like a brand. He felt power hum, beginning to take form in the room.

The priest maintained the gaze, as if seeing deeply into Itachi. Itachi refused to lower his eyes. He would die before he lowered his eyes to anyone. Nodding in approval, the priest turned from him to where the crown of the kingdom lay on a large pillow. Taking the crown from the pillow and placing it on Itachi's head, the high priest presented him before the priesthood of Ptah. The priests began to chant with renewed vigor.

"We are satisfied with him in life and peace. He is thy son of thy form, thy vigorous seed. Thou gave him thy Ba, thy power, thy influence, thy magic, thy crown, even when he was still in the body of her who bore him."

"The Lowlands are his and the mountains belong to him, everything which the heavens wrap round, everything which the sea encircles. Thou knew the future. Thou gave him the portion of Horus in life and the years of Seth in good fortune."

"We give him dominion over the lands in peace. We give him all life and good fortune on our part; all food on our part; all sustenance on our part. He is at the head of all living Ka's together with his Ka as King of Upper and Lower Egypt on the throne of Horus like unto Re, forever and ever."

The priesthood kneeled before Itachi, honoring him as the king. The new pharaoh strode from the cloistered room, followed by the priesthood. Pausing at the top of the steps, he watched as the nobles were now turning eyes to bear witness to his succession to the throne.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of his brother wearing the garments of the pharaoh. Itachi presented a regal image that seemed almost untouchable. The power that radiated from him charged across each and every individual. His black eyes gazed out over the crowd, locking on where Sasuke stood with Naruto. Obsidian met azure and sparks seemed to flare from both eyes. Naruto inclined his head in acknowledgement of Itachi's succession.

Sasuke, as well, was stunned into silence by the image of his brother. Itachi had always exuded a power that he could never hope to match. Wearing the garments of god on earth, he provided an even more powerful visage. Lowering his eyes, Sasuke was the first to bow before the darkly handsome king. The nobles, shaken from their frozen amazement, followed in suit until all but Naruto bowed before Itachi.

Naruto's eyes remained locked with Itachi's for long minutes before he bowed his head in respect to the new ruler of the land of the Nile. Itachi marched down the large stone steps and took the thin gold chain from Sasuke's hand. With a small tug, Itachi pulled Naruto towards the front of the temple and turned to face his subjects.

"Though war may come to our land, I will protect you with all of my strength. The gods have deemed that I am the one that leads you and so I shall. You need not fear tonight in your beds for this land is safe until the star of Sirius shines brightest and my father's body is laid to rest."

Those words being said, Itachi led the procession back to the palace where the servants and slaves had prepared a marvelous feast for the pharaoh and nobles. The tables were loaded with various delicacies. There was roasted water fowl, seasoned with herbs and spices from the east; fish caught in the Nile were baked in a bread crust , seasoned with garlic and fruit juices. A whole roast ox, accompanied by onions and garlic, was placed on a large table by straining slaves. Freshly baked breads and pastries littered the various tables. Bowls of grapes, dates, apricots, and pomegranates soon joined the feast. Lastly, the servants filled the cups of the feast goers with beer, wine, or milk.

Itachi took his place at the head of the feast with Naruto following reluctantly behind him. The choicest pieces of meat, fowl and fish were presented before Itachi in succession for his approval. With each nod, the dishes were placed on the table before him. Itachi motioned for the cupbearer to bring the wine with a flick of his wrist.

At the flick of his pharaoh's hand, the cupbearer swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and approached the table to hear Pharaoh Itachi's orders.

"Bring me a cup of wine." The cupbearer bowed low and returned to the table holding the pharaoh's personal beverages. Taking a sip of the wine to uphold appearances, the cupbearer slipped the poison unnoticed into the flavorful wine.

Placing the cup in front of Itachi, the quivering cupbearer slunk silently into the shadows and watched with shifty eyes, the events that unfolded.

Itachi ignored the wine and tearing off a bit of water fowl, he offered the morsel to Naruto who sat at his feet on a soft pillow. Naruto was tempted to bite off the fingers offering the food but his grumbling stomach refused to allow him to bite the hand that fed him. Maybe later after his stomach was full he would bite the man that treated him like an animal. He considered for a while how far he would allow Itachi to go.

"Is it good, little pet?" A smirk formed on Itachi's lips as Naruto ignored the question completely, remaining silent.

"Not speaking to me?" purred Itachi.

Naruto scowled, deciding that two could play at this game. When the fingers were lowered again, this time containing a bit of roasted oxen, Naruto gently took the bit of food in his mouth sucking delicately at the fingers while his tongue curled around the digits until every bit of flavor was gone. Itachi's eyes were hooded as he stared deeply into the azure eyes that flashed defiantly.

Taking the goblet of wine long since forgotten at his side, Itachi offered it to Naruto who sipped the wine but wrinkled his nose in distaste of the bitter flavor. Lips stained red from the beverage, Naruto presented a delectable image. His plump lips glistened with tiny beads of the tangy wine. His kohl lined eyes stared unblinking at Itachi.

"You don't like the wine? Perhaps some milk?" Gesturing once again for the cupbearer, Itachi waited impatiently for the man to slink forward.

"A cup of milk." The man returned post haste with a cup of sweet goat milk which Itachi offered to Naruto, who drank the smooth drink with delight. The sweet flavor of the goat milk flowed smoothly down his throat.

The next few minutes preceded in much the same manner. Itachi continued to feed Naruto, ignoring the food and drink himself. The cupbearer began to grow fidgety as he watched Itachi fail to take a single sip of the wine or a single bite of the food presented before him. His entire focus seemed centered on the blonde slave at his side.

Naruto felt his stomach begin to heave. Shaking his head at another bite of food offered him; he leaned heavily against Itachi's leg. His head throbbed and his stomach heaved. His heart pounded as if he'd run several miles without stopping. Swallowing with his now very dry throat, Naruto clenched his eyes as the room began spinning despite that he was seated firmly on the ground.

"Naruto?" questioned Itachi; the concern in his voice would have been touching had Naruto been able to do anything but cling desperately to Itachi's leg in a feeble attempt to ground himself.

"I…don't…" gasped out Naruto before he began to heave, his slender body wracked by the spasms. Itachi shot to his feet.

"Sasuke!" he yelled over the din of the drunken feast goers.

Sasuke shot across the room towards his brother. He could tell something was very wrong by the pallor to his brother's skin. As he reached his brother, the sight of Naruto expelling the food, his body shivering violently as he clung to Itachi in desperation, sent Sasuke into action.

Itachi lifted Naruto's limp body and exited the banquet hall towards his own rooms. Sasuke was barking orders to servants but the only thing Itachi was focused on was the trembling body in his arms.

Placing the normally vibrate youth on the soft material of the dais; Itachi stroked the sweat slicked brow. Multicolored hair fell limply and clung damply to the flesh of Naruto's brow and neck. Emptying a fruit bowl, Itachi held Naruto's head as his body expelled black tinted mucus from his stomach before collapsing in exhaustion against the pharaoh.

"The nobles are being escorted to their respect homes and a healer is in route. Is it poison?" Itachi said nothing but passed the foul smelling bowl to his brother. Sasuke's nose wrinkled in distaste at the sight of the foamy black bile filling the bowl with every heave of tense shoulders. Naruto was panting rapidly as shivers wracked his body.

"I fed him from my dish and he drank from my cup." stated Itachi, his eyes flashing darkly.

"If it is poison, it was meant for you."

"Find out who did this Sasuke. I want them."

"Brother, it may be an impossible task. The assassin may be long gone."

Itachi shot Sasuke a dark look before turning his attention once again to the blonde as he released a small whimper and clutched desperately at his stomach. Naruto began gagging and heaving over the bowl but no longer had anything left to expel. "Find him."

"I'll see what I can do." sighed Sasuke.

"See that you do. Someone is going to pay for this. Find them." growled Itachi.

Itachi stroked a damp cloth over Naruto's sweating brow. Pain wracked azure eyes gazed up into angry obsidian before closing once again as tremors tore through his body.

Sasuke left the two and paused to address the guards at the door. "No one enters that room but the healer, Gomo. Is that understood?"

The guards nodded understanding and Sasuke worked his way to the banquet hall where the servants, cooks, and servers were gathered. The servants quaked before Sasuke's thunderous face. Never had they seen the younger prince so angry. Something bad had happened and there would be dire consequences for the perpetrator.

"An attempt was made on my brother's life tonight. Someone in this room knows something and no one sees their bed tonight until that someone is found."

Eyes darted back and forth as the servants looked at each other with suspicion. Anyone could be the person that attempted to take the life of the god on earth. The cupbearer, who also was required to stay, looked upon the prince with a desperate panic. It was only a matter of time before the poisoned drink was found and when it was, his most painful death was assured.

"If you prepared the oxen, step forward." A cook stepped forward and Sasuke offered him the slice of oxen from the pharaoh's plate. The man bowed and swallowed the meat. So the tasting began, each preparer of the different meals was forced to taste their own creation. Soon all the food was tasted. The cooks remained unaffected by the food.

"Cupbearer, step forward." The cupbearer stepped reluctantly forward. His watery eyes blinked as he wrung his hands in nervousness.

"You provided my brother with wine and milk?"

"Yes, Prince Sasuke."

"You tasted the wine as is your duty?"

"Yes, Prince Sasuke."

"Taste again."

The cupbearer picked up the cup of milk and drank from it as he knew it was safe. "Now, the wine."

The man paled visibly and Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "Taste the wine."

With a shaking hand, the cupbearer grasped the goblet of dark wine and brought it to his lips. His eyes looked down towards the brew with fear. This was his reward for trusting that Madara would protect him if things went wrong.

"Taste the wine." ordered Sasuke again, his hand clenching in anger. It was obvious to him that the wine was poisoned and this man knew it.

The pressure became too much and the cupbearer dropped the tainted wine on the floor and prostrated himself before Sasuke. "Forgive me, Lord Sasuke. I was only doing as I was ordered."

Sasuke grabbed the ornate golden chain around the neck of the man, his anger forcing the woven gold tight around the thin throat until he chocked. "Ghhh…"

"Who ordered you to poison Itachi's wine?"

"L-lord M-madara." stuttered the man as Sasuke released his grip on the chain. Curling his lip with disgust, Sasuke motioned with a flick of his wrist and guards surrounded the gasping man, dragging him away to await Itachi's pleasure and Sasuke knew without a shadow of a doubt that it would be a vicious pleasure indeed. If Naruto died, it was likely that Itachi would play in the man's entrails before allowing him to die.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he dismissed the remaining servants and made his way back towards Itachi's chambers. A dark form smirked in the shadows as the prince left the room. Everything was going exactly as planned. The poison would destroy the young slave and push Itachi deeper into his madness. Then, the country would be ripe for the picking.

Pushing open the door, Sasuke gazed inside to see the healer, Gomo pressing firmly on Naruto's stomach, causing a cry of pain to escape the blonde's cracked lips.

"I tried giving him water but the moment anything touches his stomach, his body rejects it." murmured Itachi and Sasuke spun around to see his brother standing against the stone wall, his arms cross with frustration.

"The royal cupbearer poisoned your wine. He has been placed in custody until you decide what to do with him." Sasuke clenched his fists in anger.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, a glint of anger shone from the dark depths. "Whether Naruto lives or dies, determines how much mercy I will have for the man."

"I pity the man if Naruto dies." Sasuke snorted.

"Don't pity him. He is below deserving of anyone's pity."

"He said Madara ordered him to poison your wine."

"Madara." Itachi released an animalistic snarl.

"Pharaoh, I have examined the young man and I recognize the poison. What astonishes me is that he isn't dead yet." said Gomo, as he left Naruto's side and approached the brothers.

"Wrong words, old man." growled Itachi as he approached the healer with fire flashing darkly in his eyes.

"Forgive me, Pharaoh Itachi. I meant no ill will. I have given him some ginger tea. He should be able to keep most of that down. Amazing plant…ginger."

"Don't tell me about plants, just heal him."

"There is nothing I can do. I laced his tea with a sedative. All anyone can do for that boy is pray that he lives to see the dawn. If he survives to dawn, he will have processed most of the poison. Keep giving him tea to fight off the dehydration. I've left a sachet of it at his bedside. Good evening."

The old man tottered from the room leaving Itachi and Sasuke alone. If it wasn't for the fact that Gomo was the most gifted healer in the city, Sasuke was sure Itachi would have murdered the man. As things stood, Itachi made his way back to the bed where Naruto whimpered quietly, his sleep far from restful.

Itachi stroked a hand down the whiskered cheeks, marveling at their soft texture. Even at the door to the underworld, the boy had the ability to charm him with more skill than the most gifted concubine.

"Itachi, should I send a servant to care for him?"

"I will care for him."

"But…"

"Leave us, Sasuke." Itachi dampened a cloth once more and wiped it gently over the pallid skin of Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke bowed to his brother and quietly exited the room, offering up a prayer that Naruto would survive the night.

"Don't die, Naruto. You still owe me a night in my bed." The words echoed through the room. The only answer was the gasping breaths of Naruto as he struggled valiantly to hold onto his life.

**~To be continued~**

Thank you for the reviews, they are very much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning boy x boy relationships, don't read if you don't like it. This chapter also contains some violence, torture, and gore. Please be advised before reading.

The Weight of the Heart

Chapter Eight

Naruto was drowning in heat. Fire licked at his insides like the never ending inferno that burned at the core of the earth. It was eating away at his body, engulfing his mind in a flare of heat and pain. The only relief came when something cool and damp pressed to his head. The liquid drenched cloth seemed to sooth the heat, keeping it at bay, if only momentarily, before it flared up again with even more intensity.

"I'll destroy who did this to you, Naruto." The words brushed cool over his senses, soothing. Who was talking to him? Was it father? No…the voice was too smooth, too deep and dark. This voice made him think of the seductive, dark reaches of his deepest fantasies.

Naruto opened his mouth in an effort to demand more of the sultry voice but his voice seemed to have left him. 'Please…talk some more…It doesn't hurt as bad when you talk.' His mind cried out in agony for the soothing tones to gentle his suffering once more.

Another wave of pain wracked his body and Naruto doubled over in agony. Nothing in his very long life had been this painful. He felt a scream bubble in his throat and his back arched on the sweat dampened linen. Oh, it hurt. The pain was draining the life from his very existence.

"Sasuke! Get that healer back here now! Dawn was hours ago and he's getting worse, not better."

Naruto tried to talk but the pulsing in his insides was reaching an untouched peak of agony. The gentle touches on his skin grounded him as the ebb and flow of the burning waves tore through his body. An eternity of pain seemed to pass and Naruto rode the waves of suffering.

"Hold him still." This new voice was old and crackly. It held wisdom. Naruto could taste the power that it exuded.

"Gods, Itachi, he's stronger than he looks."

Naruto fought against the hands holding him prisoner. Foul tasting liquid was poured down his throat. He coughed and sputtered as more of the liquid was dribbled in his mouth. They were poisoning him?

How could such a beautiful voice be poisoning him? Snarling viciously, Naruto's eyes shot open and he flung the bodies holding him down across the room. Flesh slammed against stone with a loud thump. The smaller of the raven haired men groaned and slumped against the wall, clutching his ribs. The larger of the two stood slowly and looked at him with pale, shocked features.

Naruto's pain clouded brain was unable to recognize or analyze the men before him, all he knew was that he was in agonizing pain. Jumping from the bed and backing slowly away from the men in the room, Naruto began to edge towards the wall, he felt his fingers curl into claws in anticipation of another attack. His eyes burned with fierce determination. He would escape these men and return home.

Another wave of pain erupted through his body and Naruto collapsed to the ground. Clutching his abdomen protectively, he watched as the pale man slowly made his way towards him. Snarling, Naruto rose to a crouch and bared sharp fangs in warning, though he couldn't stop the animalistic whimper of pain that escaped his throat.

"Itachi…stay back." groaned Sasuke from his slumped position on the wall.

"Naruto…you are hurting? I can make it stop." Itachi purred the words in that sultry voice that made even his brother shiver slightly.

Naruto jerked at the words and continued to growl but the fierceness had left the sound. It was more a growl of warning that should he make the wrong move, Naruto would slice through his flesh with those thick black claws that were currently ripping gouges in the polished stone floor.

Itachi took another step forward, his voice uttering nonsense words of comfort as Naruto edged backwards until his back was flat against the wall. Crimson eyes darted back and forth between the three men in the room. The old man had backed away to tend to the slumped form of the younger man until the only one within attack distance was the tall man with hair made of the darkest night.

The words that spilled from chiseled lips comforted the pain drenched Naruto. The tension in his body eased and he allowed the man to take another step towards him and then another until they were within touching distance.

Pale fingers lifted and traced the prominent black markings that stood out in sharp contrast against the tan skin. The relief he felt was immediate and Naruto whimpered again, pressing close to the cool, soothing touch against his burning skin. It burned so much.

"Make it stop hurting."

Itachi looked down at the pain riddled face. Bright crimson eyes pleaded with obsidian. His heart tingled with an ache that grew at the sight of the blonde trembling in such agony. Anger rushed through Itachi until he was fuming with it. How dare anyone seek to harm bhis/b Naruto? Picking up the blonde gently so not to jostle him, Itachi carried Naruto to the dais and placed him on the linen covered bed. Small whimpers rumbled from his chest.

"Have him drink the potion I brewed for him. It will force the poison from his body since it appears that his body is having a difficult time processing it. I also added some lavender to the mix. It should calm him." Gomo said as he checked over Sasuke's injuries.

"Naruto, drink this." Itachi brought the elixir to the blonde's chapped lips. Naruto turned his face and wrinkled his nose.

"Tastes bad."

"I know, but it will help with the pain."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Now drink it." Naruto opened his mouth and swallowed the brew, gagging slightly at the bitter taste. The medicine began to work its wonders rapidly and soon Naruto was asleep once more, only twitching a little here and there.

Sasuke's groaning from across the room drew Itachi from the blonde. Gomo was wrapping tight linen strips around the broken ribs. A large purple bruise was rapidly beginning to develop across the pale skin and Sasuke flinched when the healer pressed a little too firmly to the tender area.

"What in Horus's name was that?" panted Sasuke as Gomo assisted him to his feet.

"I don't know." Itachi's eyes drifted back to where Naruto was sleeping peacefully for the first time.

"Itachi, his eyes were red. He had fangs and claws. He threw us both clear across the room."

"You are stating things I am already aware of, Sasuke."

"Hmph. Get rid of him, Itachi."

"No. He's mine." Itachi's face darkened as he gazed towards his younger brother. No one was taking Naruto from him. He would destroy anyone that tried, be he god or man.

"He'll bring the wrath of the gods down on us."

"I don't care."

Sasuke scowled and leaned heavily on Gomo, who was leading him from the room. "Fine, just keep him out of trouble. The last thing we need is the gods coming down on our heads, especially with Madara breathing down our necks."

"Madara." growled Itachi, his eyes flashing menacingly as he thought of his scheming uncle and then of the man that had caused Naruto such pain.

"Sasuke, where is the cupbearer?"

"I have him locked in one of the servant's quarters under guard until you decided what to do with him. Why?"

"I've decided what to do with him." Sasuke shivered a little at look of pure anger. It wasn't loud and it wasn't wild. This anger was potent and dark. It held a touch of the madness that Sasuke hadn't seen in his brother's eyes since Naruto came into their lives. This was the Itachi he feared. This was the Itachi that would destroy anything in his path to obtain his objectives. This was the Itachi that their father regretted creating.

"Itachi…"

"Take Sasuke to his rooms. Send for Naruto's servant boy." Gomo bowed and half supported the injured Sasuke out of the room.

Itachi sat beside Naruto's still frame, grateful that he was resting quietly. Pale fingers trailed gently over the scar-like whiskers that graced each side of his face. Dark smudges were visible beneath dark lashes that lay innocently against pallid skin that had lost much of its healthy glow. The moans and whimpers had torn at his heart. He still was not sure what to make of the events he had just witnessed but he knew that regardless, he would not give up Naruto, not to anyone.

Externally, he was as calm as ever but internally, his mind was spinning with thoughts of what he had witnessed. What was Naruto that he could transform from an innocent boy into a ferocious creature? Was he a gift from the gods or something more? Questions spun in his head like the wheels of a chariot. Though he could only guess at what Naruto was, there was nothing that he could settle on conclusively until the blonde awakened.

Until then he would entertain himself with the cupbearer. A small smiled curved across his lips at the thought of everything he would do to the poor soul who was foolish enough to believe Madara's promises.

"M-my pharaoh." Itachi withdrew from his thoughts and gazed towards the door where the young servant, Intef, lay prostrated on the ground.

"I wish you to stay with Naruto until I return." Itachi brushed by the youth and exited the room with no other instructions.

Intef scrambled to his feet and edged to where Naruto lay resting. He was shocked to see his master so pale. The healthy glow was gone leaving only a sickly tone. He had heard the rumors from the other servants and slaves that Pharaoh Itachi's treasured slave had been poisoned. None he asked could testify to the status of Naruto as Itachi had taken him to his own rooms and so Intef had waited patiently for news concerning his beloved master.

Itachi ignored the guards that shadowed his steps. With the poisoning so fresh in everyone's mind, the pharaoh was assigned extra guards while away from his private quarters. It made no difference to Itachi. They would not halt him from his desired course. If they tried, they could join the foolish cupbearer in his punishment.

Two guards straightened at Itachi's approach and opened the door of the room that housed the doomed cupbearer. "Leave us." The guards exchanged looks before leaving the pharaoh in the room with his would-be assassin.

"My lord…have mercy." begged the prostrated man. Itachi sneered as the man groveled pathetically before him. Mercy? He deserved no mercy for what he was putting Naruto through at this very moment.

"I'm going to make you scream. Each scream from Naruto's lips will be echoed by yours. You are going to wish that you'd never made your deal with my demon uncle." The words were purred out but the deep malice contained within them forced the first of many screams from the cupbearer's lips.

The guards stationed outside the room cringed as scream after scream tore through the silent morning. They heard the breaking of the prisoner's voice as screams faded to tortured whimpers and pleas. They heard the wet sound of flesh being torn. They smelled the scent of fresh blood. One of the guards gagged as the combined scent of urine and blood worked its way into the corridor.

When the door finally opened, the sight that greeted the guards was one of the most horrific nightmares. Their pharaoh, the leader of their people, stood before them drenched in the blood of the cupbearer. Some was dried while other was fresh. The madness that lingered in his eyes forced both men to lower their gaze in fear of drawing his attention.

"Dispose of that." said Itachi calmly as he made his way towards the baths.

One of the guards looked in the room and promptly began retching. What was left of the cupbearer was a grotesque body that had seen more suffering than any tortured prisoner they had ever interrogated. His eyes had been removed and placed in a wooden bowl on the table. His nose, ears and tongue were also removed. His gut was split open and his intestines spilled out like worms. Small cuts decorated nearly every inch of the man's body and the battle hardened guards cringed at the sight before them. The crimson stains on the floor and walls painted a macabre picture of torture and suffering.

"Let's get rid of it quickly. I don't want to look at that anymore." No sooner had the words been spoken than a gurgling sound erupted from the body before them.

"Osiris's crown, he's still alive." gaped the guard.

His partner watched as the breath rose and fell erratically from what used to be a man. Blood oozed from where his eyes and nose had once been. A mixture of gurgles and whimpers echoed through the room. Drawing his khopesh, the guard plunged the weapon through the suffering man's heart. The body began to spasm and jerk before going still.

"Poor bastard. I doubt even the kind hearted Nut would have much sympathy for him, especially if the boy dies."

"What's so special about him?"

"I only know that the pharaoh is much more…approachable with him around."

Both guards shook their heads and left the room, sending for slaves to dispose of the corpse and all the organs that were detached from it.

The bath servants ran screaming as a blood and gore covered Itachi walked into the large bathing area. He ignored them and began scrubbing the drying fluids from his body and hair. He knew he had been vicious and merciless but his heart screamed for vengeance against he who poisoned bhis/b Naruto.

He should be quivering in shock after the viciousness that he had displayed mere minutes before and yet, he could not dredge up the slightest regret for the action of having made the man suffer horribly before death. Inside his soul, the smallest trace of pity for the man sparkled but was overshadowed by the ever present tinge of madness.

Drying in the deserted bathing chamber, Itachi wrapped a plain kilt around his waist and returned to his chamber where a still sleeping blonde awaited. Intef jumped to his feet and bowed low as his pharaoh strode into the room, barely sparing a glace at the poor servant before him.

"Leave."

"My pharaoh, please…I wish to stay with Master Naruto."

"Leave us, if there is any change with you master, I shall have you alerted."

The servant nibbled on his lip but bowed to the wishes of his pharaoh and left the room, quietly making his way to his own chambers.

Itachi was shocked at how easily he had bent to accommodate the plea of a mere slave. Before Naruto had entered his life, he would have not thought twice of punishing such insubordination from a slave. His fingers tunneled through the soft sunshine colored tresses as he drew comfort from the little blonde.

Naruto felt the comfort of a loving touch on his hair. Not since his childhood had he felt such a gentle touch soothing him. He turned his head to nuzzle the hand that stroked him so lovingly.

Black lashes fluttered and Itachi felt his breath stutter. Would Naruto's eyes be the gentle blue or the fierce red? Lashes lifted and beautiful azure attempted to focus on the figure at the bedside.

"How are you feeling?" The quiet words soothed along Naruto's tattered nerve endings and gentled the residual ache that seemed to engulf his entire body.

"Water." croaked Naruto through dry, chapped lips.

Itachi lifted a cup and pressed the rim to Naruto's lips. Cool, refreshing water flowed over parched lips and tongue. Naruto whined when the refreshment was taken away.

"Just a little. I don't want you getting sick again."

Again? Naruto wrinkled his brown in confusion. He was never sick…ever. He could not, in his entire existence, remember being sick. Sure he had been bruised and cut and injured before but never sick.

Itachi tilted his head as he watched confusion play across the still pallid features of his pet. "How much do you remember about last night?"

"Just flashes. I remember you feeding me." Naruto blushed at the memory, foggy though it was.

"You were poisoned by the wine. Gomo says that the milk you drank probably delayed the effects of the poison and possibly blocked some from entering your system."

"Who?"

"The royal cupbearer. He has been…taken care of."

Naruto cringed at the look of residual bloodlust that flooded Itachi's eyes. He didn't want to think about what suffering the man had endured before blissful oblivion. Naruto attempted to lift himself from the linen sheets before collapsing in exhaustion. He felt as weak as a babe.

"Rest. You nearly died last night." Naruto's eyes shot to meet Itachi's. Died? A slight bit of panic entered Naruto's own. When one of divine birth was endangered, they slipped into the form that would offer the most protection. A sudden flash of memory burned through Naruto's mind.

A limp Sasuke against the wall, a patient Itachi talking him down from protective madness, and the taste of a foul elixir all rushed to his mind and he knew that his form had been revealed.

"What did you see?" Naruto fought to keep the quiver from his voice. It wasn't that he was ashamed of what he was but he wasn't sure he wanted to see disgust in Itachi's eyes.

"That is what I would like to know." Itachi's arms crossed his chest and his eyes stared unblinking into Naruto's, awaiting an explanation.

Naruto swallowed and turned his eyes to stare at the carved imaged that adorned the walls of Itachi's room. The gentle touch on his chin turned his face so that their eyes met once more.

"Tell me. What did I see?"

"I am the son of Anubis and Nut. My duty is to guard the Fields of Hetep and Iaru. It is not usually a job that requires a lot of fighting. Souls inside never wish to leave and those that don't enter the Fields are devoured upon judgment and are no longer a threat. I spend most days playing in the sun with the children who have entered the afterlife."

Itachi felt his eyes widen with this confession. Could it be true? What he had seen earlier was unexplainable and yet here he was being offered a simple explanation. Naruto, his pet, was god in his own right.

"What happened this morning? You became wild."

"When I am injured to the point of near death, my body reverts to its most basic desires. It is a…protective mechanism. Please forgive me for attacking you and Sasuke." Naruto lowered his eyes to hide the tears that had welled in the expressive orbs.

A few crystalline drops trailed down his face and fell to the white linen that covered his lap. Itachi caught one of the precious drops and brought it to his lips. The salty flavor of Naruto's tears ricocheted over his taste buds before dissipating into only a memory.

"Do not apologize for protecting yourself. We do not fault you for what you can not control." The words poured over Naruto like a balm. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling of being cared for.

"Why are you here?"

Naruto's eyes jerked open and panic coursed through his body. He couldn't tell him. "I cannot say."

Itachi's eyes narrowed but he knew he would get no more from Naruto. The firm set of his jaw and the way his muscles tensed up was testament enough that for now, Naruto's true purpose here would remain a mystery.

The gurgling of Naruto's stomach drew Itachi's eyes to the flat expanse of tone muscle. A small smirk graced his lips as he watched a blush fan out attractively across Naruto's face, bringing much needed color to his far too pale features.

Itachi stood and ordered a servant in the hall to bring a broth for Naruto while the blonde struggled to remain in a seated position. Never in his life had he felt so weak. It felt as if every ounce of his strength was taken from him.

"Stop trying to get up. If you couldn't do it a few minutes ago, you won't be able to do it now." Itachi once again took his place on the corner of the bed, his hands stroking the smooth skin on Naruto's neck and face.

Naruto slumped on the bed and closed his eyes, relishing in the touches. He felt himself drifting slightly when hands lifted him and propped him against plush pillows. Cracking open an eye, Naruto saw Itachi watching closely as servants set up a light meal for him.

The servants watched in shock as Itachi lifted a bowl of warm meat broth and brought the spoon to Naruto's lips. The blonde devoured each spoonful ravenously. It was a shock to see their pharaoh serving a slave. They continued to watch with envy at the caring way Itachi fed the Naruto.

Itachi turned dark eyes on the two servants. "Leave."

The servants bowed and scrambled to leave before anger was directed at them for failing to obey. Both were tittering with excitement at the juicy gossip that they would be able to provide their fellow servants with.

Naruto pouted at only being given broth but devoured each bite nonetheless. When the bowl sat empty, Naruto slumped against the pillows and closed his eyes, exhaustion once again tearing at his consciousness. His body felt heavy and he briefly wondered if the food had been laced with a sedative.

Yawning widely, Naruto snuggled into the plush comfort of the pillows and drifted to sleep. Itachi watched the blonde relax and soon light snores were coming from him. Brushing away a stray hair, Itachi left the sleeping blonde to go check on his brother.

"What do you want?" growled Sasuke from his bed.

"Such harsh words, little brother."

"You deserve them. I can't believe you are going to keep him. You realize he could kill you."

"Then I would happily die by his hand." Itachi said honestly.

Sasuke lowered his eyes but inwardly fumed at Itachi for speaking so lightly of his own death. War was coming and death was an all too real possibility. Who would lead the country if Itachi was struck down? Sasuke, though intelligent, had no desire to deal with the politics of the pharaoh. He liked the power of influencing the pharaoh from behind the scenes.

"What happened with the cupbearer?" Sasuke asked the question but knew he would regret the answer.

"He paid for his crime."

"That's all? You just killed him." Itachi turned obsidian eyes on Sasuke and a chill ran down his spine. No, Itachi wouldn't just kill, he would torture. Just killing was far too easy of a way to destroy one's enemies. "Itachi…what did you do?"

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

"Itachi…"

Sasuke watched his brother leave the room and closed his eyes. He too had become far too attached to the blonde boy. He forced his emotions aside but even he had been touched by the inner light that shined brightly from Naruto. If that light was taken from them, he didn't even want to think of the kind of monster that Itachi would become.

Itachi softly closed the door and walked quietly down the darkened halls. The clangs of his 'shadows' as they walked behind him were the only sound audible. The walk to his rooms was thankfully short.

The sight of the young blonde on the dais, naked but for the sheet that had worked its way until it just barely covered the dip of his groin. Itachi felt his breath hitch at the delectable sight. The slow rise and fall of Naruto's chest drew his eyes and he was all too aware of how close he had come to losing him.

Sliding onto the linen beside Naruto, Itachi caressed the tan skin that had recovered some of its former health. His fingers teased across the breastbone before following the line down to the flat abdomen, stopping at the navel.

Naruto snuffled a little in his sleep but didn't awaken. Itachi's fingers dipped just below the sheet to tease in the curls that began just south of Naruto's navel. His breath caught as he felt Naruto begin to swell with the teasing touches.

Itachi leaned down to run his tongue over the Naruto's slack mouth, tasting the flavor of the blonde before standing and walking into his private garden. The taste of Naruto coated his mouth and he stood in the shadows to savor the flavor before it was gone.

His body ached with the desire to simply take the blonde. Even after all that had been revealed, he still wanted to own every inch of that sun kissed skin. He wanted Naruto to belong only to him. Soon enough for such things. The time would come for both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning boy x boy, don't read if you don't like

**The Weight of the Heart**

**Chapter Nine**

The light filtered in the room as dawn broke across the sky. Naruto blinked his eyes and sat up slowly. His body felt weak but the burning pain and nausea were gone, leaving him nearly starving for something more filling than the soup of the previous night.

Tossing the linen sheet aside, he whimpered as the sheet scratched roughly on his skin. Every nerve felt raw. Rubbing the skin gently, he stepped from bed only to wobble and sit back down as the blood rushed from his head, leaving him light headed and dizzy. Maybe he would just sit here for a while.

"Master!" A blur of brown hair and skin plastered itself against Naruto, knocking the breath from him and sending him sprawling across the bed.

"Calm down, Intef." Naruto wheezed as he regained his breath.

"I was so worried master. I thought you might die. What would I do if you died? I don't want to go back to before. You are nice and don't beat me if everything isn't perfect." Tears were flowing freely down the boy's cheeks and his nose was dripping. Burying his face in the crook of Naruto's neck, Intef's body shook with the force of his sobs.

Naruto wrapped tan arms around the boy, soothing words of comfort poured from his lips as his hands rubbed gently over the shaking shoulders. The boy really was terrified that Naruto would die. Guilt battered against Naruto. He would be leaving eventually and Intef would be left behind.

Little by little the quaking sobs slowed to small hiccupping whimpers. Intef pulled back and rubbed at wet eyes to clear away the remaining tears. Glancing at his master, Intef was so relieved to see the clear blue eyes smiling down at him.

"Are you better now, Intef?"

"Forgive me, master. I'm not worthy of you." The boy knelt and lowered his head to Naruto's feet in supplication. Naruto gently stroked the dark hair as the boy prostrated himself before him.

"Stand up, I'm honored that you care so much for me." smiled Naruto.

A loud grumble broke the silence. Naruto patted his stomach as his face broke out into an embarrassed grin. Intef stood and gave Naruto a watery smile. "I'll go fetch you some food, Master Naruto."

Naruto sent Intef a grateful smile as the boy turned and flew from the room so fast, he thought he had sprouted wings. He certainly was enthusiastic about his job. Naruto wasn't used to being waited on with such devotion. At home, most of his time was spent fending for himself. Servants made him uncomfortable and he usually found it easier to simply take care of his needs himself.

Thinking of home brought an ache to his chest. Reaching down, Naruto clasped the pendant that dangled from the golden thong around his neck. The blue crystal caught the light and shined, sending dappled bits of light around the room. He missed his father. He wanted to go home and at the same time he wanted to stay. Home was comfortable yet…home didn't have Itachi.

Dropping the pendant back to his chest, Naruto lifted a finger to trace the golden collar. It marked him as Itachi's. It connected him to Itachi. He really should take it of…sighing he dropped his hand. He didn't want to.

Flopping back onto the linen sheets, he buried his face in the pillow. This was turning out to be a harder mission that he'd originally thought. Perhaps he wasn't the right person for the job. The only thing he'd succeeded in doing was injure Sasuke and draw out some of the insanity that plagued Itachi. Tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't want Itachi's heart to be devoured. The thought of that happening sent chills of fear running through him. The thought of watching as the monster ate Itachi's soul was more painful that the most horrible torture he could imagine.

For the first time since he'd been left alone in this world, Naruto began to sit and think. What were ways that he could force Itachi to fight back the darkness that weighed down his soul? His brows furrowed and he scratched his cheek.

Itachi needed an entire change in thinking. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon, especially with war coming. War! If Itachi was forced to make harsh decisions, remorse over them might lighten his heart enough to pass.

Nibbling on his lip, Naruto shook his head. There was no way he was going to instigate those type of decisions and it was too random that such a decision would have to be made.

"What's an idiot like you thinking about so hard?" Naruto was jerked from his thoughts and glanced towards the door where Sasuke was standing. He couldn't help but notice the way the words lacked their normal arrogance nor could he not notice the tight linen that was tied around his waist and knew it was an injury that he had inflicted. Guilt once again rushed through him.

"Sasuke…I am deeply remorseful for having injured you." whispered Naruto.

Sasuke stood looking at the object of his brother's infatuation. He could see why Itachi desired him. He was attractive, there was not doubt there but there was something else, a spark that shined in those deep blue eyes.

"I told my brother that he should get rid of you. Your presence here is dangerous." commented Sasuke from across the room.

"Why didn't he?" Naruto pulled himself up onto the plush pillows, the linen sheets settled in a pool of material around his hips.

"Because he wants to fuck you." Naruto winced at the harsh words and Sasuke's eyes zeroed in on the movement.

"Did you think he cared about you as anything other than a nice piece of meat for him to devour at his leisure? I'm his brother and I'm little more than a useful accessory to him. What makes you think you are special?" Sasuke growled bitterly but remained where he stood, not approaching nor leaving.

"He doesn't think that of you." said Naruto as he stood on shaky feet and walked naked across the room.

Sasuke stiffened and backed away. The flash of fear in his eyes broke Naruto's heart. It hurt all the more because he knew he was the one that put it there. Sasuke's hand flew to his bandaged ribs. "Stay away."

"I will not hurt you, Sasuke." Naruto kept his voice gentle as he approached Sasuke. That Sasuke didn't run in fear was a small win. Sasuke might talk big but in his heart he was as human as the rest of the individuals that inhabited this world. They needed the guidance of the gods. Not to say that the gods weren't infallible because they were. The only thing that the gods had over humans was longevity to learn from the mistakes of the past.

"Sasuke, allow me to see your ribs." Naruto continued to approach, his hands offered in a non threatening way.

Sasuke jumped as Naruto ran gentle fingers down the tender flesh. When the hands stopped over the broken bone and torn muscle, he stopped. Naruto's eyes flashed red and Sasuke jerked back as if burned. "Trust me, Sasuke." The words were whispered with such gentleness and compassion that Sasuke felt himself leaning into the touch instead of away.

Naruto pressed gently into the tender flesh. He couldn't heal it, such was out of his scope of power but he could take away the pain, just as he did for Sasuke's father. Feeling the power flow through his body, he pressed his hand firmly on the enflamed muscle.

He felt each intake of breath and how much pain the simple act of breathing caused him. That he was out of bed and walking showed how much determination he had. Naruto knew that it went against Sasuke's beliefs to lie about all day when it is possible to get up, regardless of pain. Itachi might think he was the only one shaped by their father but Sasuke was to a certain extent as well.

Sasuke closed his eyes at the calming rush of energy that entered his body from where Naruto touched him. It seemed to coat the tattered and torn nerves in a warm salve that eased pain until it was barely more than a subtle ache. When the warmth faded, Sasuke reached to remove the bindings.

"Don't. I only took the pain away. You are still injured and will need to not over exert yourself." Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and nodded.

"Don't think that because you did this that I will let you off." Sasuke growled the words but they lacked the bite of before.

Naruto smiled, "I wouldn't dream of such a thing."

Sasuke nodded stiffly and exited the room, pausing as the young servant entered with food. Intef startled at the sight of the younger prince leaving Naruto's rooms. "Master, I have food."

"Thank you, Intef. I find that I'm famished." Naruto took a seat near a small table and the young servant spread the food before him. It was still light but had more substance than the meal the day before. Breaking off a chunk of bread, Naruto chewed quickly, anxious to have some food in his stomach. The small healing on Sasuke had taken what little of his energy he had access to. He would need to eat to replenish what the illness and the healing took from him.

Intef watched silently has his master devoured the food with haste. He was surprised that his master was able to keep it down after such an illness. Nearly all the food was consumed before Naruto finally stopped and ran a hand over his stomach.

Standing slowly, Naruto opened a chest and pulled out a simple linen kilt. Intef jumped to attention. "Master, I'm so sorry. I forgot to help you dress."

"It's fine, Intef. Just fetch me a belt and walk with me to the baths and then gardens."

"But, Master, Pharaoh Itachi left word that you were not to leave the rooms without him. I think he was really scared when you got sick. I saw his eyes. They looked dark." whispered Intef as he tightened the belt around Naruto's slim waist.

"I need to get clean, Intef. I can smell the sickness on me." And the cum, but Naruto wasn't about to tell his servant that.

Intef nibbled on his lip for a moment in indecision. If he followed Naruto's orders he was disobeying the pharaoh. If he obeyed the pharaoh, he was disobeying Naruto. His head spun with the agony of deciding who to obey. While the pharaoh was considered a god on earth, Naruto was his foremost master and it went against to gods to disobey one's master. Making a decision, Intef nodded and finished helping his master dress. He would bear the consequences with pleasure if Master Naruto was happy. He didn't know why he felt such devotion to the blond, but he could think of no other person in this world that he would rather serve.

Naruto watched the two guards shoot glances at each other as he and Intef exited the room. They had been told that the pharaoh's room housed something so precious that only the pharaoh, Lord Sasuke, and the servant Intef were allowed to enter. Realizing that the something precious must be the little blond, they panicked and grabbed Naruto's arm, perhaps a little harsher than necessary and attempted to push him back into the room.

Naruto winced at the grip. He felt the blood vessels pop, and knew a bruise would develop. His body was already weak and had not yet had a chance to process the food that he'd just ingested. There was no way he would have enough energy to heal himself. He didn't even want to think about how Itachi would react to the bruise.

"Let Master Naruto go!" yelled Intef, jumping on the back of the guard that held Naruto, the young servant bit down hard on the tender flesh of the junction of his neck and shoulder. The man grunted and released Naruto to swat at Intef. The nimble servant jumped from the man's back and raced towards his master. Grabbing Naruto's hand, he pulled with all his might leading them both through corridor after corridor in an attempt to lose the guards.

"Stop!" panted Naruto as he collapsed against a wall. His breath was coming in pants and his hand clutched at the ache in his side. His body still hadn't recovered from its ordeal and was unable to go any farther.

"I think we lost them, master." Intef was panting as well but not to the extent of Naruto.

"I'm glad. Now I really would like to go to the baths." smiled Naruto, abet tiredly. If it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't stand the thought of remaining the room that reeked of illness to his sensitive nose, he would have suggested just returning to the room so he could rest and regain some of his lost energy.

"Yes, master." bowed Intef as he lead his master to the baths.

Thankfully, the walk wasn't far and soon, Naruto found himself being fawned over by the bath servants. Too tired to fight them, Naruto allowed himself to be bathed and pampered. The head bather noticed Naruto exhaustion and shooed away the giggling girls and took over the bath herself. The older woman's hands felt like heaven as she washed away the smell of illness from his skin. Sighing, Naruto leaned into her touch.

After she settled him in the pool, she sat nearby and kept a watchful eye on him, least he fall asleep in the water. Intef brought a glass of fruit juice and placed it on the tile next to Naruto's head.

The water felt like heaven. It was cool and refreshing. The water lapped at his neck as he submerged all but his head. He didn't want to leave, it felt so good. Sighing, he lifted a hand and saw the tell-tale wrinkling that signaled it was time to leave. Standing and pulling himself from the water, Intef was there almost immediately with a large sheet of linen.

"Master, should we return to the rooms?" Naruto shook his head. He wanted fresh air and wide space. He wanted to go to the massive garden of before.

"Take me to the garden."

Intef bowed and lead Naruto to the flourishing garden. Naruto breathed in the warm, floral scented air. Settling himself against one of the trees planted in the rich imported dirt, Naruto closed his eyes and allowed the warmth of the late morning to pull him into relaxation. Sitting here reminded him of home. He would often nap in the Fields after playing with the children. Naruto slumped even more against the tree and soon was lost in oblivion.

o~ooOoo~o

Itachi kept his face neutral with practiced ease as the war advisors filed in. He had sent Sasuke from the room when the boy had looked as if he was ready to keel over. There was no point in him being there if he could barely stand upright and Itachi knew from experience just how painful broken ribs were. It hurt to even breathe, let alone stand in a long drawn out meeting.

His brother, who also happened to be his head advisor, had grouched and complained but did as he was ordered. Sending his gaze over each of the men standing in his presence, Itachi nodded and the meeting began.

"Lord Pharaoh, our soldiers at the border speak of an increase in Madara's army. He is bringing in soldiers from as far away as the savannahs of the south." began the chief advisor for intelligence gathering.

"Bah…those savages couldn't tell their dick from a snake on the ground." interrupted the portly representative for the nobles that supported Itachi.

"Do not underestimate Madara, or else you find yourself dead under his sword." Itachi's eyes locked on the portly man. "You maybe selected by the nobles but when war comes knocking on the door, you will see just how deadly my uncle can be when he wishes it."

"Yes, Lord Pharaoh." the man stepped back into place.

"Continue." Itachi settled back once more to watch the proceedings.

"Yes, lord. The savannah men tend to focus on long distance attacks with spears though they are just as deadly in close combat. We should not underestimate the potential damage they could do." The general crossed his arms and sent the noble representative a glare.

"Weaknesses?" Itachi sat forward and stared deeply into the eyes of his general. He had to give the man credit, he didn't quiver or simper before him but instead stood his ground with steel-like nerves.

"Their normal garbs for war are easily penetrated by weapons. They mostly opt for masks and the use of paint. They consider such protection during battle. Even without suitable armor, these wild men are not to be underestimated."

"I see. Have our bowmen ready for battle. I want to be able to take out those savages upon advance. We need to fortify all of our weaknesses. Now is not the time for arrogance." Itachi turned his eyes to focus on nobleman. The man shifted under the uncomfortable gaze of his pharaoh.

"For now, prepare our men. I won't march on Madara until my father is placed in his tomb but I'm not foolish enough to think he would hold the same honor."

"Yes, Pharaoh." The general bowed and led the remainder of the war advisors from the room.

Itachi stood pondering his next move. He was sure Madara would attack. His father had grown complacent in later years, allowing the military to weaken in favor of supporting temples and the common man. While he was alive, he had the luxury but Itachi did not.

Madara was mad and his own reasons for desiring the destruction of Itachi and Sasuke were as of yet unknown. Would he ever understand the lust for power that other men seemed to drown in. Perhaps his father had been right in raising him as he did. He was able to think objectively about what was better. He could choose the most successful route without worrying about the moral aspects. Why was his chest hurting at the thought of making such decisions?

Closing his eyes for a moment, Itachi attempted to stop the small crack that had appeared in his armor. He needed to purge himself of it. The country needed a strong, ruthless leader.

A panting guard rushed up to Itachi and bowed clumsily before him. The man was out of breath and it took a few moments for him to compose himself enough to explain himself.

Itachi looked at the red faced guard and realized who it was. This was one of the two guards that he'd placed to guard Naruto. Fury erupted through him and he grabbed the man and slammed him hard into the stone wall. The man grunted and his head made a loud thump as it hit the wall. "What happened to my pet?"

The words came out as a snarl and the guard paled at the almost mad gleam in his pharaoh's eye. "H-He and his servant escaped and ran. I have guards searching for them."

"You should pray very hard that nothing happens to him or you shall have the same fate as the cupbearer." With a final shove, Itachi strode from the room and towards the bathing chamber.

Upon entering the spacious room, the servants scattered leaving only the head bather. Itachi motioned for her to approach and looked down on her with dark, angry eyes. "Was Naruto here?"

"He was, Lord. He left several minutes ago. I heard he tell his servant to take him to the gardens. If I might say, He looked rather ill and should probably be in his bed, not running around the gardens." The servant left and went about her duties while Itachi left the bathing hall and headed towards the gardens.

The black aura that bled off of him sent servants scattering. No one dared step in his way as he made his way through the corridors towards the large main garden. Stepping into the warm sun, Itachi paused for a moment before spotting the young servant of Naruto.

The boy glanced up as a shadow fell across his body. Dark skin paled considerably as Intef saw the dark gleam in Itachi's eye. The wind blew the loose raven hair about and the boy trembled at the menacing sight. "Lord Itachi…"

"Where is my pet? I gave orders that he was to remain in my rooms and yet I find him gone. Why is that?" The words purred from Itachi's mouth like a cat but the malice in his tone took away any thought of gentleness.

"F-Forgive m-me. M-Master Naruto really wanted t-to be outside." Intef prostrated himself before Itachi and quivered as if waiting for the beating to begin.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the boy. The sun illuminated healed scars that scattered across the boy's back. Servants needed to be disciplined from time to time but not beaten into submission. He wondered what this boy's job had been before to warrant such severe punishment. The boy was a slave and they tended to receive much harsher punishment but even so, this boy was whipped to the point of scarring.

"Where is my pet?" Itachi asked the question again, this time his voice lacked the malice that had sent the boy to his knees.

Intef swallowed and stared at his pharaoh. Lifting a thin arm, the boy pointed towards a tree in a shaded part of the garden, away from prying eyes. Itachi nodded and left the trembling boy.

Itachi approached where Naruto slept. His body was slack and the heavy bruises beneath his eyes showed the exhaustion that his body was experiencing. Eyes narrowed in on the forming bruise that had manifested on Naruto's arm and the burning rage that he'd finally expelled upon finding his pet, returned with a vengeance.

Scooping Naruto into his arms, Itachi carried the sleeping blonde towards Intef. "Come."

Intef trotted behind his pharaoh and was surprised when the pharaoh took the blonde to his royal chamber rather than Naruto's personal room. He watched as Naruto placed the blonde on the bed and smoothed the clean linen sheets across his body. When the darkly handsome man turned towards Intef, the boy froze.

"I want to know who marked him." Itachi pointed towards the bruised bicep of the slender arm.

Intef swallowed. "The guards may have grabbed him a little too hard when we ran from the room."

"I see." Itachi turned to leave when he felt a tug on his kilt. Turning incredulous eyes towards the slave, Itachi saw Intef crouched beside him, his hands clenching the white kilt so tightly that his knuckles had whitened.

"Please, my pharaoh. Please don't hurt them. Naruto would be sad if he knew he had caused men to be punished because he desired a bath. Please have mercy on them."

Itachi watched the boy burst into tears and blinked a few times, unsure how to respond. The black anger was slowly draining from him and leaving him empty. Shaking his head, Itachi left the room but instead of turning to the guards that had renewed their places on either side of the door, he stopped with his eyes facing forward.

"I suggest you show your gratitude to that slave boy. His words alone keep you from my wrath." The words were quiet but both guards heard them regardless. They shivered and glanced towards their pharaoh.

Itachi ignored them and wandered the palace. He watched as servants scurried and prostrated themselves before him. The fear that was plainly visible on their faces gave him pause to think. When had he bothered to worry about the fear of slaves?

Finding himself at his brother's door, Itachi entered without knocking. He found his brother sitting at his desk, reading scroll after scroll of ancient text. "Itachi?"

Itachi simply looked at his brother with confused eyes. He didn't know why he was here; just that he was confused and to Sasuke was the only place he could go. Sitting in the chair beside his brother, Itachi looked over the scrolls. Some were about war strategy but the most seemed to be a genealogy of the gods. "Why are you researching the gods?"

"He's not here. I have a list of every single god and their offspring. He's not here. Why isn't he here?" Sasuke glanced at his brother before scanning the scrolls again.

"Naruto?"

"Yes. He isn't listed as offspring of Anubis nor Nut. Neither claims him."

"Something is wrong with me, Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced up from his scroll and looked at the shadowed look in his brother's eyes. Frowning, Sasuke waited for his brother to continue.

"I nearly flew into a rage when I saw a bruise on Naruto. I don't have control over my emotions like I should. Why is that?"

Sasuke shook his head. He'd never seen his brother like this. He seemed…confused, lost even. Naruto was changing them both simply by being in their lives. "Itachi, I don't know what to tell you. Before you didn't care about what happened to anyone. Now, you care about one person."

"Naruto."

"I don't understand what you feel for him but I know that you panic when he's hurt or not within reach. It drives you mad, far worse than I've ever seen you."

Itachi glanced at his brother and for the first time saw him as more than before. This man sitting beside him would die for him, gladly. Could he say the same? Anger bloomed inside him. This was Naruto's fault. If he hadn't come into their lives, he wouldn't be feeling these sorts of emotions. It was his fault that his thoughts kept drifting to images of sunshine hair and tan skin. He would take what was his and purge himself of these feelings. He would regain what he had lost. Naruto would be cleaned from his system and then he could lead his country into war with Madara. Eyes gleaming with new purpose, Itachi left Sasuke dumbfounded and headed towards the cause of all his inner turmoil. Naruto.

~To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Naruto nor do I make money from it.

**AN**: Please note that I edited out all the sex from this chapter. If you wish to read the uncut chapter, you will need to do so on either my AFF or Y!-gal account. Links to both are on my user page.

Warning: sexual situations, cursing, Ita/Naru, mythology, history.

**Weight of the Heart**

**Chapter Ten**

Servants and slaves alike removed themselves from Itachi's path as he stalked towards his rooms where he'd left Naruto sleeping. His distraught confusion beat at him like a hammer. A part of him wanted to kill the blond, to remove the element that was distracting him. The other part wanted to fuck him into the ground and clear himself of the distraction through more sensual means.

Why had he felt this sudden urge to possess Naruto the moment he'd seen him? His breath had stilled as he'd caught a glimpse of hair woven from the rays of the sun. Even from the distance of the palace, he could see the way he'd moved through the crowd. Each step was elegant almost like that of a dancer. He'd wanted him and not being one to be denied, he'd sent Sasuke to collect. It had never occurred to him that he would have to work for what was his by all rights.

Naruto had entered his life and from that point on it might as well have been him wearing the collar. His thoughts were bombarded with images of the blond. The light that he exuded seemed to pull him inside out, only to return him to his original shape once more. When Naruto had been poisoned, he went nearly mad. He slaughtered a man in the most vicious and horrible manner imaginable and he'd enjoyed every moment. The man had deserved to suffer for attempting to destroy what was his.

Stopping to slam his fist into the smooth stone wall, Itachi relished in the pain that burst upward from his knuckles. This was real. This was what he should focus on. He should only care about whom he was and what he could do. He shouldn't distract himself with the blond but…he still wanted to lose himself in his warm embrace.

Sexual needs aside; he found he wanted just to be held, to be comforted, and to be loved. Quickly pushing that thought aside, he found himself before the great double doors that signaled the pharaoh's quarters. The guards quivered before his black eyes and dark aura. To them he looked ready to kill and they feared for their lives. If the pharaoh wished them dead, their lives were forfeit and none could stop him.

The regal man before them did not turn his eyes to them, nor did he even acknowledge their presence on each side of the door. His eyes seemed to be trying to bore holes into the ornate doors before him as if trying to see through the metal and gaze upon the occupants inside.

Lifting an elegant hand, Itachi pushed open the door and entered. The doors remained open and the guards, fearful of even moving, left them so. Itachi's obsidian colored eyes scanned the room before settling on the still sleeping form of the object of his distress and desires.

The young servant stood and approached the pharaoh but stilled under the powerful gaze. Never before had such turmoil been clearly visible in his lord's eyes. Intef stepped towards Naruto as it to protect him from any ill that Itachi might have towards him and soon found his arm in an iron grip. "Leave us."

Intef quaked before such an intense gaze. He couldn't allow anything to happen to Naruto. His life belonged to his sleeping master. If saving Naruto cost him his own life then it was a price he would gladly pay. Naruto had brought happiness back to his life where there was only pain and sorrow before. Firming his jaw, he shrugged from Itachi's grasp and stepped before him, ready to die for his master.

"Step aside, boy. You don't want to feel my wrath." Itachi's eyes flashed dangerously and Intef was shaking before him. Terrified as he might be, the boy stood his ground.

"Forgive me, my pharaoh. I must protect Naruto…even from you." The words were whispered and could barely be discerned. Itachi's focus switched from Naruto to Intef. Despite the obvious terror that he could nearly scent, Itachi saw the firmness in his eyes. This boy was ready to die if it would help his master. Such loyalty was rare.

Itachi did not kid himself into believing any of his subjects other than Sasuke held such loyalty to him. They fought for him because his strength would protect him. They worshiped him because his grace would see them through the dark times. They obeyed him but should a stronger master show his face, he knew they would join him.

"You are loyal to him, why?" Itachi arched a brow and gazed down at boy who struggled to be brave before a very dangerous man.

"He…He is kind to m-me and t-treats me like I am a p-person and not a slave." stuttered Intef.

"I see, and if I promise that I will not kill him?" Itachi's eyes stared deep into the brown of the boy's.

"You won't hurt him?" Intef quivered against Itachi.

"I don't give my word often but it is as binding a statement as I can give. Be content with that, slave." Itachi watched as the boy scrambled to leave the room, casting a last glance at his master.

Turning his black eyes on the object of his fascination, Itachi ran a finger down the whiskered cheeks. He watched as Naruto snuffled a little but didn't awaken. His fingers drifted towards the plump lower lip that jutted out in temptation. Rubbing the moist skin, he whispered to the room. "What power do you have over me? Do you wish to break me? Am I a pawn that the Gods wish to entertain themselves with?"

Dark lashes fluttered and sapphire eyes blinked opened. The sleep fogged eyes took several moments to realize that Itachi was standing over him. "Itachi?"

"What do you want from me, Naruto?" Itachi's eyes darkened to such an extent that one could not tell the pupil from the iris.

"I don't understand." Naruto tried to sit up but was pushed back by a strong hand. Struggling a little, he soon found his hands pinned above his head while Itachi continued to stare deeply into his eyes.

Naruto stared back, for he could not tear his eyes away from such a piercing gaze. He felt as if his very soul was being examined by this man. He was the child of some of the most powerful gods and yet he was made weak by a simple gaze. Swallowing, he gazed up at the eyes that examined him with such dark promise.

"Your presence has forced me to feel things that I should not. Your presence has made me question what I once believed to be my truth. What have you done to me that has made me into someone that I do not recognize?" Itachi growled and dropped one hand to brush across Naruto's torso, barely touching nipples that were suddenly erect with longing.

"I-I only want to save you." Naruto whispered, his eyes wide as he watched every play of emotion across Itachi's face. Where once there was a mask of madness, now there held something that gave Naruto a glimmer of hope. There was uncertainty mixed with anger and fear, but there was the smallest glimmer of affection, longing, and love.

"Save me? Who do you need to save me from?" whispered Itachi hoarsely.

Naruto found he was unable to answer. His words seemed to catch in his throat as Itachi's breath brushed along his face. His eyes left Itachi's and drifted lower to gaze at the slightly parted pink lips. A blush stained tan cheeks as his eyes darkened to almost a violet hue.

Pulling free a hand from Itachi's grip, Naruto reached up and traced a finger along the chiseled cheeks towards sculpted lips. "I have to save you from yourself."

"Perhaps I don't want to be saved." Crashing his lips to Naruto's, Itachi ravished the warm lips of which he had dreamed. The taste was just as he remembered, spicy with a hint of mint. Longing for a deeper taste, he used his free hand to tilt Naruto's head to create a better angle.

Gasping at the kiss, Naruto parted his lips in a plea to have that warm tongue inside his mouth. It only took a half of a breath before Itachi answered the plea and plunged his tongue deeply inside the warm cavern. The feel of the warm muscle dancing along his own sent Naruto into shivers of bliss. He wanted this…no, he needed this. He needed the touch and taste of the man that haunted his dreams and compelled him to seek out his praise.

Pulling back, Itachi buried his fingers in the golden locks and forced Naruto's neck to arch, leaving his throat bare. Licking and tasting down the long slender throat, Itachi bit at the thick tendon, visible underneath the skin. The cries from Naruto's lips were like fire on his already burning consciousness. Biting into the other's shoulder, he marked him for all to see. "Mine." he growled as he tasted blood on his lips.

"Why is possession all you consider?" Naruto lowered his eyes, he pulled away. His fingers lifted to touch the blood smeared lips of the pharaoh .

"It is who I am." Standing, he poured water from a jug into a bowl and dipped a clean linen cloth in the cool liquid. Running the cloth across Naruto's skin, he paused to admire the darkening marks on his shoulder. Knowing that he had marked the boy for all to see gave him an intense since of dark pleasure.

Glancing towards the whiskered face, Itachi saw crystal clear blue eyes watching him. The red was gone, leaving only the beautiful sapphire eyes that seemed to stare directly into his soul.

Itachi continued to wash Naruto and the blue eyes lazily followed each and every movement. "I'm never letting you go."

Naruto smiled sadly at the words. "You may not have a choice. There will come a time when my father will come for me. Even you, Great Pharaoh, will be unable to stop him."

Itachi grabbed the blond hair and wrenched the head back. Claiming the soft lips as his own, he plundered the deep recesses of Naruto's mouth. He left no inch untouched. Pulling back, he looked into the hazy eyes with satisfaction that his point was gotten across. "You are mine and I keep what is mine."

Itachi stood from the bed and walked toward the doors that led from the room. "You are well enough. I will have your slave move you to your rooms. You may visit the baths and the garden as you wish. I will notify the guards. They will escort you wherever you wish. Don't cover those marks. I want the world to see that you belong to me now."

Naruto stiffened at the tone. He had just fucked him with more passion than he had ever experienced and now he had returned to being cold and withdrawn. The black eyes calculated everything. His heart tore a little at the tone. This was the tone of a master to his slave. There was no caring or love, only possession. After being so kindly washed by him, he was coldly being sent away. "As you wish." The words rang bitter in his throat as he watched Itachi nod and leave the room.

Bowing his head, he felt ashamed of himself. He had allowed his body to be used as nothing but a toy to relieve sexual tension. He felt dirty and used. Was that all he was to Itachi, a pet or a toy?

"Master?" Glancing up, Naruto saw Intef standing near him with a kilt.

"Intef, I would like to go to the baths again." Naruto said the words with a steady voice but his insides were in turmoil.

Intef dressed his master and noticed the lack of sparkle in his eye. He didn't ask. He wasn't allowed to ask, but that didn't make it less worrisome to see. Smiling a little at his master, the young slave attempted to draw Naruto from his thoughts but he remained closed to him. The entire walk to the baths made Intef worry. Naruto was usually more upbeat and cheerful. Today he seemed…sad. What had Itachi done to him?

Naruto was lost in his own thoughts. He felt dirty and just wanted to bathe. He shouldn't allow himself to feel like this way but he couldn't help it. He wasn't used to being exposed to such strong emotions and Itachi seemed to pull them from him. He would need to get a hold on his emotions if he was to finish his mission.

Calming his mind, Naruto entered the bath and allowed the attendants to sooth away his troubled thoughts. He bathed quickly and attendants began to massage his muscles with educated hands. Soon he drifted to sleep under their touch.

Not unlike his lover, Itachi was disturbed. He had seen the look of longing in Naruto's eye but could not answer it. His pet needed to know early what was expected of Itachi. He could not have his pet residing in the same rooms. It was bad enough that many of the nobles looked down on his keeping of a male sexual partner instead of impregnating a woman.

After he had children, the nobles would not care where he shoved his cock. Even with the country on the brink of war, the nobles were screaming for Itachi to take one of their daughters as his bride and produce an heir.

It was true that should he take a wife and produce an heir, he would be free to take anyone he wished to his bed. However, Itachi did not want to father children on a woman that disgusted him. There were few people he could tolerate and he highly doubted that one of the noblewomen was one. He was worried that the issue might be forced. Pharaoh he might be, but his power was only determined by the support of the people.

If the issue was forced, perhaps he could use Sasuke. The boy was a bit more sociable than himself and as long as the children were considered his heirs, the problem was solved. He would not force such a thing on Sasuke until the nobles forced his hand. Until then, he would sit back and watch the events as they unfolded.

"Itachi?"

Itachi turned and saw his brother standing in the hallway, a worried look in his eye. Inclining his head, he looked at his brother with curiosity that soon transformed to resignation at the look that was present in Sasuke's eyes. He didn't have to say it. Itachi could see it in Sasuke's eyes.

"He's here." Sasuke sighed.

"Madara." Itachi saw the curt nod from his brother. Nodding in acknowledgment, he made his way towards his rooms. Turning to glance at his brother, Itachi gave his orders. "Send for my generals and anyone that needs to be present. Set up a few guards at father's ebu tent but don't waste man power. Use only lame or older guards."

Sasuke bowed and went to fulfill the orders given. As soon as his brother left, Itachi entered his room. He was disappointed to find Naruto gone but had expected nothing less from Naruto's little slave. The boy was precise when given orders.

Several servants entered carrying his armor and weapons. He detested the heavy golden armor but understood his position and equipped it. He was not only the leader of the army; he was a figure head for the people. They needed to see him to be given hope, especially if Madara was using the savages as Intel suggested.

The servants bowed as he exited the room towards the main throne chamber. His generals should have assembled by the time he entered. They were men that were worthy of the title and would do well to help lead his army.

As he entered the throne room, he saw not only his generals in full armor, but Sasuke as well. Itachi wanted to tell him to leave but he knew it would be useless. "You don't have to do this, Sasuke. You are injured."

"Itachi, if I don't help you then I am not worthy of my post as your most loyal brother and supporter."

Itachi nodded. He understood his brother. Familial loyalty ran deep with the two of them. Sasuke would willingly die for him and surprisingly enough, he would do the same. A few days ago, he wasn't sure he could have said that but now, he knew it was true. If his brother was endangered, he would protect him with every bone in his body. "Stay by my side."

Sasuke nodded and the two turned to face the generals that had gathered. War was upon them and it must be faced head on. To hesitate now would mean death to them all. Itachi took his dagger and sliced his hand. War had begun and he prayed to the gods for the first time in nearly his entire life that he could keep both his brother and Naruto safe from the monster that was coming. Madara would give no quarter; he was a monster not unlike himself. Two monsters fighting over the right to rule the land of the Nile, only time would tell which monster would come out victorious.

"My blood has been spilt. War has come and should I fall, I name my brother as my successor. Through the strength of my blood, may we be victorious in the battles that are coming and may Anhur guide our spears and lead us back to victory." Itachi looked his generals directly in the eyes and nodded, ready to listen to their suggestions and strategy while Sasuke made arrangements for minor guards to be placed at all temples to prevent looting from vagabonds and wayward enemy soldiers. It was time for war.

Naruto jerked awake and eyes reddened. He could smell the excitement of battle in the air and it sickened him. No one should be happy or excited to destroy life. He himself was a creature made for destruction but unable to bear the weight that such a duty would bring. Instead, his father had hidden him away in the Fields and given him a duty that was much more appropriate to his sensitive soul.

Bowing his head, he sent a prayer to his father and raced towards his room to begin his own preparations. Though he prayed he wouldn't have to fight, the dark malice that filtered through the air told a different story.

"Master, the servants speak of war." Intef was slightly panicked as he watched his master strap on a small dagger and dangle a horn from his neck.

"Intef, I need you to hide. No matter what you hear, hide until you hear me calling for you."

"But, Master Naruto…"

"Do as I ask. It is about to get very bloody." With those words, Naruto was gone leaving a worried Intef to struggle with his own decisions.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning boy x boy relationships, don't read if you don't like.

**The Weight of the Heart**

AN: I tried to do a bit of explaining as to why the Naruto wasn't in any history record of the gods. Again, I edited out the smut. For the uncut chapter, you will need to go to either my AFF account or my Y-gal account.

**Chapter Eleven**

"His arrogance!" exclaimed Setau, Itachi's chief general and second in command of the armies of the Nile.

"My uncle is no fool. He is smart to attack so soon after the great Pharaoh's death. He expects us to be unprepared, assuming that we would not prepare for battle until after the seventy days of embalming." Itachi's piercing eyes stared intensely at the map laid out before them. Even with their preparations, Madara had the upper hand. It was obvious that he'd been preparing for war long before Uchiha died. He was very cunning to have kept his secret plans hidden from the spies that had been sent to the south.

"My Pharaoh, we are grossly overwhelmed. Even with you and Lord Sasuke fighting with us, moral will drop when the men realize that Madara has a massive army at his call. It might be wise to negotiate with Madara." commented Seph, another general. He was young and only recently risen to the rank of general. He spoke from what he'd been taught, not from experience.

"Hold your tongue, boy. You maybe a general but you don't know the first thing about war. The moral of the soldiers depends not on the enemy but on the strength and cunning of the generals that lead them. You shame your predecessors with such talk." Setau slammed his fist on the table and focused his brown eyes on his fellow general. The man's inexperience and fear were talking.

"You must not know me so well, General Seph. I will never bow to Madara." smirked Itachi before turning his eyes to Setau. "Your advice?"

"Madara may be cunning but he knows that it would be foolish to attack before dawn. A large portion of his army is long ranged attackers. The darkness would seriously impair their accuracy. He would not risk attacking before Nut births the sun. I think we could use that to our advantage."

"Raiding parties?" Itachi arched a brow at the suggestion from what was normally a general that followed the rules of war.

He'd always found that an interesting term, rules of war. It seemed a contradiction in itself. War was a time of horror and death and yet there were rules to follow. Itachi assumed they were created by fat rulers to give themselves time to escape while the soldiers threw away their lives for the honor of their kingdom. Itachi found himself liking this man more and more. He was grateful that Sasuke suggested keeping him as head general.

"Yes, my lord pharaoh. Lord Madara broke the rules when he attacked before the great pharaoh; Uchiha was laid in his tomb. We no longer need follow ordained rules." Setau ran his hand over his shaved head. Even though he was a general, he still opted to keep his head shaved like that of his soldiers. He was, after all, a peasant that had worked his way up through the ranks to become one of Pharaoh Uchiha's most trusted military advisors. He related more to his men than to the nobility he dealt with.

"Interesting. Should we take out the savages first? Madara will be too heavily guarded to make an attack on him plausible." Itachi crossed his arms and stared at his general.

Seph remained silent in the background with the other two minor generals. His embarrassment at being berated before his pharaoh ran hot through his veins and he couldn't hide the anger directed at the head general. The pharaoh should not be following the advice of some peasant born soldier over a noble born. The thought was inconceivable to Seph. His thoughts were distracted by the husky voice that echoed through the war room.

"I may be able to help with that."

Itachi swung around and stared at his little pet. Wearing only a white kilt, his golden collar, crystal necklace, battle horn, and a small dagger, Naruto didn't look as if he would be able to do much. Itachi felt a burst of anger rip through him. He did not want him here. It was dangerous and the wrath that would be unleashed on the world from the dark haired pharaoh would know no bounds if something of his were harmed. It never even entered his mind that Naruto had powers beyond any that could be dreamed.

"Get out. I want you back in your room." snarled Itachi, his calm demeanor breaking and something akin to panic took its place.

Naruto smiled broadly at the barely veiled emotions running through Itachi's eyes. It was what he'd wanted, to break down the walls that had been created to seal his soul away from the rest of the world and now they were crumbling around him as he struggled to stop the flood that threatened to engulf him.

The happiness at knowing that Itachi's heart would soon be safe was tainted with a great sadness. True sadness in one such as Naruto was something that no human should ever witness. A creature such as him could lose their 'humanity' when engulfed in the tide of despair. It was such an interesting word, humanity. To be human. He was born in the darkness, a creature made for destruction with the heart of a human.

Anubis and Nut paid for their one night of indiscretion in the blood of the world. A tiny demon-like child with the fallible soul of a human was born of that union. The human soul was not meant to live as a god. One too many battles, one too many life taken, and Naruto had been driven mad. He fell into so dark a despair that the world was nearly destroyed in his anger. Floods and droughts raged across the land as a demon like creature brought death and destruction on wherever his eyes touched. Nut wept and Anubis mourned his child.

A last effort by the gods and Naruto's powers were sealed away but not in time to save the world. With the aid of the other gods, the world and its people were recreated. Naruto watched this and was shamed. Though his demon-like powers were bound, his memories were not. Deep depression forced him to attempt to end his life. When humans die, they journey to the Fields. When gods die, they cease to exist. Only Osiris was able to return from death but even he was changed by the journey.

Anubis, fearing the loss of his beloved child, charged Naruto with guarding the Fields. The soothing relief of the Fields brought comfort to the ravaged soul. As the centuries passed, Naruto became as he once was. A light. No longer did despair weigh on him. No longer was he afraid of the beast within. He was renewed and so he stayed, beloved by Anubis and Nut…until the day that his father asked a great request. He was the only one who knew what it felt like to be redeemed.

"Leave us." Itachi's voice brokered no refusal and soon the room was emptied of all but Itachi and Naruto. Itachi approached the keeper of the light that he had become lost in. Reaching up, he stroked the scarred cheeks, forcing Naruto to close crimson eyes at the gentle touch.

"Why do you continue to disobey me?" Itachi's voice was hard but his eyes gentle.

"You would be wise to accept my aid, Pharaoh Itachi." Naruto knew his eyes were the color of blood. The smell of bloodlust in the air refused to allow him to retain his natural blue. "I offer you the wisdom of one who has destroyed the world and been offered redemption. I, who am stricken from all records. I, who am a weapon of such destruction that even the gods fear my presence here during this time of strife. Say the word and I will destroy Madara before dawn, if it is your wish. I am a weapon at your disposal. Use me how you will."

Naruto knew what he was offering. He was risking his very soul. Such a gift was not to be taken lightly. Naruto's soul was already scarred so deeply that the slightest tear would destroy what centuries had built. He would revert to the monster. He would be destroyed. There were no second chances. There would be no rehabilitation. This was it. If he lost his grip on his sanity, there would be only death. For his life was not worth that of the world. Closing his eyes, he waited for the words that could possibly destroy what remained of his soul.

"I do not want a weapon. I want you safe." The gentle words soothed across Naruto's skin, sending shivers through his body. The blonde opened his eyes to reveal sapphire blue, the exact hue of the gems inlaid in his collar.

"I have to keep you safe. My duty is to save you. I would die so that you are safe."

"At the cost of yourself? I refuse. You belong to me and I will do with you as I see fit. Throwing you away to Madara is not an option." Itachi hands cupped the tan cheeks and brought his lips to Naruto's moist, quivering ones. "I care not what strength you possess or what demonic power you house. I own you. Every inch of you belongs to me."

Tears tracked down his cheeks as he closed his eyes to gain control over the feelings of warm that were spiraling through him. Never in his existence had such warmth threatened coat his soul. It was his warmth that usually soothed and yet now, it was he who was being soothed.

"I will not leave your side. If you fall in battle, I will not stay in this world." Naruto whispered against the chiseled lips.

Itachi jerked and glared down at his little pet that seemed not so little any more. His lightly muscled frame was still delicate and covered in perfect, smooth skin. There was the finest sheen of sweat coating his body; he had probably run to this room. He wished that he wasn't ruined. He wished that he could feel what he knew Naruto felt. The emotion that was evident in his eyes. He felt the wall around his soul begin to crack and soon he was desperately attempting to stave off the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

"I can't give you what you want. I can't say the things that you want to hear." Itachi growled and turned from the blonde. He wanted to say he loved Naruto but he knew it wasn't true. Love was such a frivolous and wasted emotion. He may not love Naruto but he needed him. Desperately. He needed the warmth of his touch and the light in his smile. Risking Naruto was not an option. Naruto was his!

"How do you know what I want? I just want to be by your side. Let me offer my aid." Naruto looked pleadingly at Itachi. It was an unspoken rule. Humans could deny the aid of the gods as was their right but doing so was never advised. The gods' purposes were to guide and support. Battles must be won by those fighting them.

Itachi found himself wanting Naruto by his side but he did not want him to be forced to witness the true brutality of war. He did not want him to witness him making difficult and often tragic decisions to come out victorious. Itachi sat in his chair and pulled Naruto to his side. "If I allow this, if I allow you to stay, do not interfere. The generals will not like it and I need their support. Will you obey me?"

Naruto was silent and Itachi's grip on his arms tightened and he shook him slightly. "Will you obey me?" The words were repeated, this time more harshly.

Naruto bit his lip and looked down into the piercing obsidian eyes. "I will follow your instructions." He would bend the rules tonight. He only prayed Osiris was lenient with him when judgment came.

Itachi tugged on the collar and pulled Naruto down until he was kneeling beside the chair. "Don't forget who you belong to. You may return." His voice was loud and echoed through the large war room.

The doors creaked and once again Sasuke and the four generals entered. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a long while. He wanted to know what it was about Naruto that calmed Itachi. Though his brother remained focused on the upcoming battles, his shoulders were now more relaxed as his hand glided through Naruto's golden locks as if he was a cat.

The generals were not pleased at Naruto's remaining presence but they dared not speak against their pharaoh. As long as the slave remained silent, they would deal with his presence.

Naruto kept his eyes on the stone floor but his ears were attuned to each word of the men present. He followed the conversation with his keen mind. He was, after all, older than this nation. Time moved so different for the gods. Compared to them, he was still a youngster and Itachi was not even an infant.

"Pharaoh, I can have several squads ready in a few hours. If we attack a few hours before dawn, we might catch them unawares." spoke one of the minor generals, attempting the gain the favor of Itachi.

"I understand they are as vicious in hand to hand as they are with spears. Don't underestimate them. Savages they may be, but they are deadly opponents." commented Setau. Itachi nodded his agreement but still approved the strike.

"Have the men ready for any type of battle, even the less than honorable kind. Prepare five units and make sure they are aware that I want them to return safely even if it means forgoing their mission. We will need every available body come dawn." Itachi stood and nodded to Sasuke who continued to discuss battle plans for the following day.

Itachi pulled Naruto to his feet and out of the room. "You did well to obey me, my little pet. Though, I think you wished to voice your opinion on the matter."

"I am capable of keeping my own council when called for. Should you ask my opinion, I would gladly give it but I think you would not. Not yet." Naruto said and soon found himself before the door to his rooms.

Naruto sighed, following his 'master' to the bed. He was exhausted. The entire ordeal had sapped what little strength he'd rallied. He couldn't fight as Itachi took his jaw between his fingers. "Rest."

Naruto closed his eyes before coming to a decision. He ran the fingers of one hand over Itachi's cheeks before drawing forth on the massive energy inside. It was a shameful thing to do and yet necessary. There were things that must be done.

Devoid of energy, Itachi slumped onto the sweat dampened sheets and found his eyes were unable to stay open. Was he this tired? It was true that the orgasm had drained a lot of his energy but he shouldn't be this tired. Confusion warred with anger as he looked into Naruto's apologetic eyes. "Forgive me." It was the last thing he heard before he was lost to sleep's gentle embrace.

Whimpering a little, Naruto nuzzled Itachi's sleeping form before standing and dressing in clean clothes. He stumbled a little and was forced to grasp at the wall to remain standing.. His reserves were already low from the poisoning and even with the life force he'd siphoned from the other, his energy was nearing empty.

Swallowing and grabbing a handful of fruit and a cup of cool water, Naruto downed the quick meal and immediately felt a little energy return. It wasn't much but it would have to do. The only thing left that would replenish him was sleep and that wasn't an option. Hopefully, he wouldn't need much energy to scare off the savage men of the south.

They were an extremely superstitious lot and would be easily spooked away from Madara. That would be his downfall. His arrogance at assuming that the savages were controllable was a mistake he would regret. Laying the horn in a chest of linen, he left it with Itachi. Naruto didn't think he would have trouble but if something should happen, he would be unable to defend himself and didn't want the power to call his father's army in the hands of Madara.

Taking only a sharp dagger and his wits, he sent one last look at his sleeping master. Arching a brow, he wondered when he had started thinking of him in that sense. He owned Naruto in a much more powerful sense than just his body. He owned a piece of his soul and that bound the blonde to him more fully than any collar.

Leaving the room, Naruto ran directly into a worried looking Intef. "Master, where are you going?"

"There are some things I need to take care of, Intef." Naruto turned but was surprised when a small hand grabbed desperately at his arm.

"Don't go, Master. Something bad is going to happen." The whispered words sent a chill up Naruto's spine but he shook off the feeling. It had to be done now. There was no time left.

"Take care of the pharaoh while I'm gone." Naruto pasted a wide grin on his face. "I promise I'll be back soon and I never go back on my word."

Pausing as he turned, Naruto spoke quietly to his servant. "If I am not back by dawn, there is a battle horn hidden in my chest. Give it to Itachi. It is only to be blown when there is the most need."

With those words, Naruto turned and rushed through the darkened halls. He avoided guards and soon found himself in the moonlit gardens he had come to love. Gauging the height of the wall, Naruto decided he had no choice. A quick tensing of muscle and he was over the wall and into the streets beyond.

Running quickly through the darkened streets, Naruto moved only slightly faster than a human. He needed to conserve as much energy as possible. Bounding over the city wall, Naruto landed in a crouch in the desert sand that the Nile barely held back.

Blue bled to fiery red. He could smell the scent of unwashed bodies and nearly gagged at the smell of the savage men from the south. They smelled of animal carcass and blood. Even from this distance he could see their animal hide clad bodies moving around camp. His ears could catch the sound of their language. It was barbaric but not unknown to him.

Nearing the camp, he loosed his reins on the beast inside and a snarl rumbled from his throat. Keeping to the shadows, he heard the warriors running for their spears and shields. Shouts called out and the subtle scent of fear beat at Naruto. It would be so easy to just devour them all. His long caged inner beast longed to be freed and to taste the blood of the humans once more.

The bloodlust that radiated from Naruto was sensed by the savages and they called out in fear as red eyes gleamed in the night. All they could see was his eyes and that was enough to frighten them. They were far from the land of their gods and did not know what to expect from this land. Madara had offered them much, promises of sacrifices and slaves to their gods.

"Be gone monster!" screamed the shaman before beginning to chant.

Naruto smirked at the fear tinged voice. "Your petty incantations and prayers are nothing to Me." he growled in the language of their people.

Screams echoed through the camp and several of the younger men scooped up their belongings and ran into the darkness towards their homeland. Naruto allowed another tendril of his power to escape as a growl rumbled from his throat. Even the dark skinned shaman paled at the absolute power that radiated from Naruto.

"Great beast, spare us and we will offer many sacrifices to you." The shaman was desperately attempting to calm the beast.

Naruto knew the gleam intensified in his eyes. A small inner voice wanted to take the man's offer of sacrifices. He could already taste the blood on his tongue. To once again bath in the blood of the innocent was a tantalizing offer that was hard to refuse. Falling to his knees, he screamed with an unholy voice that echoed through the camps. "Leave now before I devour you all."

The shaman did not need to be told twice. The dark skinned men of the south were taking their weapons and retreating for their homeland of the savannahs. This was not their war and if the gods of this land wanted them gone, then they would think of their own lives and leave. No amount of sacrifices to their gods was worth being devoured by the monster that lurked in the darkness.

Naruto slumped in the shadows, tears poured from his eyes as he struggled against the monster. Never had the chore been so difficult. His energy was so low he knew he would not make it back to Itachi. He had allowed the beast too much reign and holding him back had taken more than Naruto could have imagined. The beast had been caged for too long and the readily offered blood was too tempting.

Breathing heavily, Naruto stumbled to his feet and unclenched a clawed hand to watch blood drip onto the cool sand. Rolling his eyes, he stumbled back against a rock and clung desperately to the last visages of energy. His vision was already dimming and his breath was coming in short pants. "Itachi…" whimpered Naruto as he attempted to crawl towards the city that rose in the distance. He needed to get away from Madara's army before he was discovered.

Tremors of exhaustion wracked his body and a low whine released from his throat similar to that of a wounded animal. Every step he made was another step closer to safety. A voice behind him froze him to his core and he shivered in dread.

"You have caused me a great deal of trouble. To think a boy like you terrified my savages into returning home." Madara's red eyes gleamed with malice. He fully intended to kill the boy for the trouble he'd caused when he saw the collar. "Interesting. You are the boy that has so enamored Itachi. I wonder did he send you or did you come of your own volition."

Naruto quivered under the gaze; thankfully physical traits of the monster had left leaving only the image of a young man. Looking into the eyes of Itachi's uncle, Naruto saw a monster. They say it takes one to know one and staring into the demon-like eyes of Madara, Naruto was afraid.

"No, you came against his wishes. I see it in your eyes. You're mine now." Madara yanked Naruto's collar and caused him to stumble and fall to the ground. He drew himself to his feet but his legs were unable to hold him and he crumpled once more to the ground at Madara's feet. The exiled prince called for his guards and soon Naruto was being dragged towards the enemy camp.

"Itachi…forgive me." he whispered before consciousness left him and he was drawn into darkness.

~To be continued~


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Naruto nor do I make money from it.

Warning Yaoi(boy X boy relationships) Don't read if you don't like. Torture and gore in this chapter, you have been warned. Violence

AN: Betaed by Gaarasslave.

**The Weight of the Heart**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Pharaoh Itachi! Pharaoh Itachi! Please wake up."

Itachi felt the fog of sleep pulling him deeper. The cries seemed to be coming though a haze as he fought against the pull of sleep. He'd never been this heavy of a sleeper and his eyes opened but failed to focus on the dark skinned boy that was shaking him. If he'd been in his right mind, he would have taken offense to the slave handling his person in such an inconsiderate way.

"My lord, please. Naruto…he still hasn't returned. It's nearly dawn." Intef began shaking the pharaoh again. Panic was starting to set in and he was worried that something bad had happened to Naruto. He'd sat in the hallway where Naruto had left him and awaited his return. The minutes had become hours and still no sign of his master. When the first tinge of light broke across the horizon, Intef had made a decision. He would go to the pharaoh and beg for him to search for Naruto.

Itachi groaned as he was pulled from sleep once again. He made a decision to have the slave that was disturbing his rest imprisoned for the infraction. Flinging out an arm and sending the Intef to the ground, Itachi struggled to pull himself into a sitting position. Had he been drinking? No, he rarely drank.

The memories flooded back and Itachi almost reeled with what had happened. He'd never felt so helpless and yet so full of lust. The flair of desire in Naruto's eyes had stilled any protest that might have come on his tongue. As soon as his body drew up and released its seed in the blond's mouth, Itachi had felt the draw of sleep. It was an unnatural sleep and before he could look for a way to stave it off, he was lost to it.

"Naruto…." whispered Itachi as he stared at the servant quaking on the floor.

"Y-yes, m-my pharaoh. He left as the sun set and darkness came. He has not returned. You must search for him!" Intef's pleas seemed to push away the last visages of sleep and Itachi sent the boy a harsh look.

"Repeat what you just said," snarled Itachi as he stood and loomed over the poor servant quaking at his feet.

"My lord, Naruto is gone." Intef covered his head with his arms as he awaited the beating that was sure to come.

When no blows fell upon him, he lowered his arms and peered up at his pharaoh. The man's pale skin seemed to go a shade whiter, Intef stared amazed at the pain and the fear in the great pharaoh's eyes. The pharaoh was a god on earth; he should never feel fear or pain. His will was law and yet; Intef was stunned as black orbs darkened and eyes narrowed.

The darkness that crept into the pharaoh's eyes forced Intef to scoot backward until his body rammed against the stone wall. He watched silently as Itachi walked determinedly towards the door and threw open the doors, startling the guards.

"Sasuke!" The yell echoed through the corridors and the guards jumped to attention as Itachi walked through the barely lit hallway yelling for his brother. "Sasuke!"

"Wha-?" Sasuke stumbled from his room in time to see Itachi walk up, anger and frustration visible in his gaze.

"Itachi? Has something happened?" Sasuke blinked bleary eyed at his brother as he shook off sleep. He'd heard Itachi coming from down the hall and had immediately awoken and rushed to see what had upset his brother so.

"Naruto is gone. My Naruto is gone! The foolish idiot has probably been captured by Madara or killed. I want him back Sasuke…now!" Itachi's mind was already formulating attack plans in his mind and knew he would need Sasuke to calm him down. His mind was spinning too wildly to focus and Sasuke was his only hope of becoming rational enough to get Naruto back.

"Was he with you last night? Perhaps he's just in the garden or the baths?" Sasuke tried to sooth his upset brother. He wanted to protect the servants from Itachi in this state. It was luck that he had not run into servants while calling for Sasuke. There was no telling what Itachi would do in such a state. To the observer, Itachi only looked a bit miffed but if one looked at his eyes or was used to his moods as Sasuke was, they would see the slight madness that drifted in and out of obsidian orbs.

"I…He left me after I went to sleep," stated Itachi, leaving out the part of Naruto having given him one of the best orgasms of his life before forcing him to sleep.

"I've never known you to sleep that hard, Itachi," commented Sasuke, seeing the evasive look in Itachi's eye and earning a glare from his brother for it.

"He's not here. His servant woke me. The slave was frantic and I believe him when he says that Naruto promised to return before dawn." Itachi took a few calming breaths as Sasuke sorted out the information in his mind. Sasuke was probably one of the quickest minds of this age. He was better suited for scholarly work rather than for war or battle. That he wanted to fight at his side only made the offer all that much more touching.

"Sasuke, I need him." The words were whispered but Sasuke nodded and called for a servant.

"Yes, my lord?" the old man bowed to Itachi, then to Sasuke.

"Send for the generals and quickly. We don't have much time," Sasuke barked as he and Itachi walked towards the war room. If Madara had Naruto, this would take more than a few guards.

"Are you in control, Itachi?" asked Sasuke, cautiously.

"I am." Itachi's dark swirling eyes seemed to darken even more; Sasuke stared at him several moments before nodding.

"If Naruto is still alive, we may need to make some decisions. I don't want to say this, but he's not worth the welfare of our citizens and soldiers if rescuing him is a futile attempt." Sasuke said with an air of trepidation.

"I know that, but I need him. Sasuke, I need him or I'm afraid I might do something that will destroy me." Sasuke stared for a long time at his brother, watching emotions that he hadn't known existed in Itachi flash through his eyes. Though his face remained neutral, he couldn't deny, he was surprised at the depths that were represented in Itachi's eyes.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes. All this was that idiot's fault. God born he might be but he was still an idiot as was evident by this stunt. "Let's see what the generals suggest and go from there."

Itachi nodded in agreement, though he was already planning his own raid should the discussions not go according to his way of thinking. He also knew that Sasuke realized this and was planning accordingly. Smirking a little, he reflected on Sasuke. His younger brother had grown much in the last years and was an appropriate adviser for one in Itachi's position.

Itachi took his seat and watched quietly as the generals were ushered into the room. The younger generals looked slightly peeved and Itachi took pleasure in noting that they were a bit rumpled in their clothing, obviously having been dragged from their comfortable beds.

Setau was just the opposite, and it was obvious that he'd been up for at least an hour. Unlike the rest of the generals, he'd battled his way to the top with sword and wit. He would be a formidable adversary to even the most battle seasoned warrior. The chief military advisor was dressed in perfectly creased kilt and military ornamentation. His cleanly shaven head gleamed in the lamp light. Years as an infantry soldier had been ingrained into his very being.

"I suppose you wish to be informed as to why you have been gathered here earlier than expected," Sasuke began, his eyes scanned the generals, earning slight nods from all but Setau, who stood at attention, his full attention on Sasuke and his pharaoh.

"Last night, something precious to the pharaoh disappeared. We believe that his precious thing could be in the hands of Madara. The pharaoh wants it back so we are gathered to discuss options for retrieving it." Sasuke saw confusion spread across faces.

"The little slave?" asked Setau as he looked carefully upon his pharaoh. He took the darkening of eyes and the flash of annoyance at having been read so easily.

"Yes. Naruto is gone. I want him back." Itachi stated in a matter-of-fact tone. His voice brokered no refusal and Setau fought back the chuckle.

"Are you serious, my pharaoh? You called us from our beds to go looking for a runaway slave that was probably an agent for Madara anyway?" Seph blurted out the question and two black gazes were immediately focused on him.

"I…mean…that is to say, we have more important issues than to play search and rescue for a lost slave. We must focus on the task at hand." Seph continued to back step as Itachi's malicious gaze continued to be focused on him.

"My lord, if I may? I was notified by my men that the raiding party was a failure but not in the sense that one would think. My men approached the remains of the savage's camp and were greeted with nothing. It appeared as if they left in a hurry. Now it could be that Madara reneged on a promise but I have my doubts. The way they left…it looked as if they left in a fearful hurry. I suspect something frightened them away," Setau mused.

"Perhaps Madara sought to take him from you in retaliation for his savages abandoning him? It is well known that you value that slave over any other," offered Tupsis, a minor general.

Sasuke leaned close and whispered, only loud enough for Itachi to hear. "If Naruto was still weak from the poisoning, that may very well be what happened. He's going to keep Naruto close to his side as a jab at you."

Itachi's face became thunderous and several of the generals stepped back, Tupsis being the most fearful as he was the last that spoke.

"You!" Itachi barked, pointing to Tupsis. "I want you and Setau to devise a plan to get Naruto back."

"My pharaoh!" gasped Tupsis before sending a plea filled look towards Setau.

"Don't disappoint me. You have an hour to prepare," growled Itachi before striding from the room, followed by Sasuke.

"Madara will destroy him if he knows he is mine." snarled Itachi as he ducked inside an empty room and grabbing a vase, hurled it across to smash into hundreds of pieces against the wall.

"Perhaps not. Madara will know that harming Naruto would rile you but he also knows that dangling him before you would send you into an even deeper madness. We mustn't forget that despite his youthful appearance, Naruto is a god." Sasuke spoke soothingly but kept his distance as if uncertain of what Itachi would do.

"I was foolish to fall for his trick. I never thought he would disobey me." Itachi slumped in a chair and stared at the broken shards of pottery.

"He seems the noble sort and if he thought it might help you, I think he would. He's an idiot like that," Sasuke spoke quietly.

The minutes ticked by and Itachi remained silent. Sasuke guarded the door, preventing any from entering as both brothers awaited news from their generals. Neither were the type to have unoccupied minds and were developing their own plans should the generals fail them.

A knock sounded on the door and Tupsis stepped inside. Bowing low, the general began to speak. "Pharaoh, I believe we have a plan…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several miles from the palace in the outskirts of the city, a large ornate tent shook from the strong desert winds. Inside, a crimson eyed man gazed on his captive with interest. His servants had long since been dismissed and there he sat, gazing at the golden haired young man.

Madara's fingers tapped gently on his leg as he looked over the naked youth. He searched for what was so special about the boy that he could be so prized by his nephew. His looks were striking but Itachi was the sort to grow bored by looks alone. His skin was virgin soft and the color of finely tanned hide but still, it was nothing so amazing that it would make him indispensable.

"What is it about you?" Madara stood and walked around the center pole, where Naruto was secured tightly.

Eyes narrowed as he looked on the unconscious blond. It was an hour past dawn and the boy still slept. Even tied in such a way to the center pole of his tent, he seemed dead to the world. Madara picked up the collar that was lying on his table. It was made with exquisite craftsmanship. The gems were nearly perfect and the engraving artfully done. Otherwise, it was just a collar. The gem that dangled from the brown thong was another thing entirely. Its beauty rivaled every jewel or crystal that he'd ever seen. It sparkled with an inner light that never seemed to diminish.

A low moan from the center of the room drew Madara's attention and he tossed the jewel on the table beside the collar. Watching with interest, Madara attention was completely on the boy before him. What secrets would be revealed about Itachi and his weakness. Once this child was broken, Itachi would be as good as his.

It would be a delicious treat to break something that seemed so pure and untainted. His blood began to heat at the thought of seeing blood trickling from cuts in that pure skin. It was a pity he was a boy. Madara always liked a good fuck after his fun but preferred women. He would likely have to call for one of his slaves to service him.

"I know you are awake, pretty boy. Open your eyes and look at me when I talk to you." Madara settled in the chair as a servant brought in a case and laid it on a small table. "I suppose you are wondering who I am?"

"You're Madara, Itachi's uncle," Naruto stated defiantly.

"Hmm, you know of me. You know, I find it interesting that a mere pleasure slave can call the pharaoh, god on earth, by his given name. Such an interesting little boy you are. You and I will have a lot of fun." Madara stood, poured a goblet of wine and sipped it as his gaze took in the determined blue eyes that rivaled the sky in beauty. No, this one would not break easy. He fought back the urge cackle like a madman. He really did hate when they broke easily. This boy would be so much fun.

Naruto shuffled a bit, testing the strength of the chains which held him pressed against the large pole that occupied the center of the tent. His eyes followed the movement of the dark haired main that paced the tent. Frowning with frustration, Naruto slumped against the wood. He was still too weak. That poison had really taken its toll on him. His body really should have divested itself of the poison but it seems that the concoction slowed down his natural healing. Last night had used up his small bit of reserve energy and he was left weak and at this man's mercy.

"Did you know that my brother was the great Pharaoh Uchiha? On my mother's death bed, she made me promise that I would never hurt my brother and so I waited and plotted. When my first failed attempt on Itachi was discovered, Uchiha set me from the realm. That was a mistake. He should have known to keep his friends close and his enemies closer." Madara smiled almost deviously as a set of rather large Nubians lifted Naruto and bound his arms around the pole so that his back was to Madara.

"I was free to do as I wished and now that he is dead I can take what should have been MINE!" Madara snarled out as he grabbed the offered whip and slashed it across Naruto's back.

Naruto jerked in surprise as a cry was ripped from his throat. He had not been expecting the attack and as such was caught by surprise. Naruto was no stranger to pain but the sting of a whip in the hand of a knowledgeable user was a harsh thing to experience. It was obvious that Madara knew how to wield the weapon with deadly precision.

"Ah, you are surprised, little slave? Don't worry, I promise to start you off slowly." Madara flicked the whip across Naruto's back with only enough force to bring up a welt. He didn't want to bloody him up too fast.

Naruto's nails dug into his hands and he bit his lip to keep from giving the man what he wanted. He wanted to hear screams. It was so obvious. He wanted to break Naruto into nothing and show Itachi what a worthless pet he was. Naruto would not allow it. He would bear any torture if it kept Itachi safe.

Madara frowned. He could tell the young man was in pain. Hell, anyone having the whip brought to their backs would be in pain. Red welts criss-crossed the tan flesh. A few even welled with blood. What Madara couldn't understand was why did Naruto fight so hard to hold in his cries? Was it pride?

"I suppose that is enough of a warm up. Time for the fun to start." Madara had barely finished stating the words when he sliced the whip viciously across the skin of Naruto's back, tearing through flesh and causing blood to dribble slowly down his back.

Madara closed his eyes at the choked cry that was released. That was the sounds he wanted to hear. Granted, before he was finished, they would be so loud that the boy's voice would break. Rolling his arm back, Madara laid another strip across the back and a gasp escaped Naruto's lips before he latched on with his teeth to stifle the cries.

Naruto closed his eyes as tears leaked from them. He knew they were red. There would be no hiding it. Pain brought out the monster. It was all he could do to force the monster in him into submission. He'd hoped that something would distract Madara from his course but his entire focus seemed to be on breaking him. Another strike fell across his back and he was unable to hold back the cry. If he released the monster, he wasn't certain he could force him back again. It longed for blood and would not be so easily sated.

"Why are you still holding back?" snarled Madara as he began to savage Naruto's back with a vicious anger. His eyes flashed red and sweat began to drip down his temples and chest as his wielded the whip. Yelling out in frustration, he flung the whip across the tent and walked up to Naruto, yanking back the head pressed weakly against the pole.

Madara frowned as Naruto's eyes were clenched shut and clenched his hand tighter. "Open your eyes. Show me your soul" he commanded.

Naruto took a deep breath, opened defiant blue eyes and spat blood tinged spittle at the man. Madara brought out a knife and held it over the pulsing vein of Naruto's neck. Blood trickled from the tiny nick and Madara watched as the eyes never wavered. Releasing the blonde, he stepped back and took a calming breath.

"Clean up this mess." Madara snarled to a cowering servant and exited the tent to discuss tactics with his generals. Without the savages, things would have to be adjusted.

Naruto slumped against the pole and wavered in and out of consciousness. A tiny voice broke his mental solitude. "If you just give him what he wants, it's not so bad."

Pain filled eyes opened and a dark skinned woman, about twenty or so stared at him. Down one side of her face were several horrible burns and he imagined that if she stood naked before him, they would continue on her body as well. One eye was white, obviously dead, while the other gazed at him with pity and understanding.

"I would shame my father if I gave into such." gasped out Naruto as he felt the touch of a cloth on his back.

"I suppose I should be grateful for my scars. They keep the men away and I am not required to serve Lord Madara." whispered the woman as she began to clean the wounds. "These will scar. Some are very deep. I will clean them and get you something for pain."

Naruto nodded but no sooner had the words been uttered did he collapse into oblivion. For the longest time, he swirled on tides of pain and agony. He wondered if Madara had returned to torture him more when a gentle shaking brought him back into awareness.

The scarred servant was before him once more, offering a heated brew to his lips. His dry and cracked lips longed for moisture and Naruto figured death by poison couldn't be any worse than the pain he was already in. Sipping the bitter brew, Naruto coughed and turned his head but a gentle hand held him in place and forced the liquid down his throat.

Exhausted, Naruto slumped against the pole and miraculously, the pain began to subside, if only a bit. Any ease at this moment was a gift. It allowed Naruto more control over his inner demon. He'd almost lost the battle earlier. It had been a close call. It was so tempting to give in. Without his necklace, the binding of the darkest part of his soul was tenuous at best.

"I heard rumors of you. You are prized most by the pharaoh but you should prepare yourself for he may not want you after he sees you. Men such as him treasure beauty over all else." She spoke as if from experience and Naruto, despite the pain in his body, felt great pity for her.

"Lord Madara will do so much worse to you before it is over. Give him what he wants, bend to his wishes." Though the words held a plea, Naruto shook his head negative.

"I can not. It is not my way to bow to another, other than my lord father and the great gods who rule over me." Naruto rested his head on the pole. His arms ached from holding him aloft and his legs felt weak from the pain he'd endured. Closing his eyes, he searched for inner equilibrium as the girl finished cleaning the blood from his back. Some still oozed from some of the deeper wounds and there was nothing to be done about it.

"The sun is nearly at its zenith. I will pray for you. He will return soon." she smiled sadly and exited the tent.

Naruto watched her go and contemplated her words. He knew his body would heal to perfection once it recovered from the poison, but until then, his wounds would scab and ooze. It was uncomfortable. Every time he shifted, he felt the wounds reopen and begin oozing blood once more.

Since receiving the draught of herbal medicine, his pain had become bearable. He wondered if his attempt to assist Itachi had been worth it. Would Itachi do something foolish in an attempt to retrieve him? Closing his eyes, he felt tears trickle down his face and drip silently into the sand below, mixing with the blood that had fallen earlier.

Madara stormed into his tent and glared at the blonde hanging limply. A message had arrived via arrow and been brought to Madara immediately. The contents of the missive demanded that Naruto be returned and then for Madara to leave the land or he would forfeit his life. The gall and arrogance of the man to make such requests of him, Madara, king of the south. Even without his savage warriors, Madara's army out numbered Itachi's by at least two to one.

"Your pharaoh has demanded you back." growled Madara.

Naruto lifted tired eyes to the angry man. Actually, it wasn't anger, so much as annoyance. He dislikes being ordered to do anything, thought Naruto. Naruto refused to respond to the taunt. He understood Madara now. He used fear to control people, fear and promises that he would never keep.

"How about let's give them a show. Your beloved pharaoh is watching from the walls of the city. Lets show him what a good little pet you have been." snarled Madara before turning to the large guards. "Cut him down and bring him to me."

Madara left the tent and strode determinedly to city walls, his army behind him. He sneered at the arrogant way that Itachi looked down one him, as if he was a bug to be crushed. Madara was destined to be king long before Itachi and he would fulfill his destiny.

"You have something of mine. I want it back." shouted Itachi from his perch, his generals and archers positioned and ready.

"Ha! You lost your little toy and now he's mine. I don't like to share." taunted Madara.

"Don't make me destroy you. My father would not want his only brother killed for something as petty as the throne." Itachi shot a glance to Sasuke, who nodded and left the wall. Madara's attention would be fully focused on Itachi and it would be the opportune moment to snag Naruto. Sasuke was a master at appearing invisible in even the most open area. If anyone was fit to grab Naruto, it was him.

"I'm afraid I may have broken your toy. So sorry." smirked Madara as two guards dragged a stumbling Naruto and tossed him to the ground before Madara's feet.

Naruto attempted to stand but his legs would not hold him. Falling to the sand once more, he closed his eyes in happiness at the sound of Itachi's voice. The silkiness of it poured over him and soothed away the darkness that crept along his eyesight.

"Give him back." Itachi's voice turned as cold as his eyes and Madara felt the smallest trickle of fear work down his spine before he pushed it aside. Reaching down, he grasped Naruto by the hair and pulled him to his feet. Naruto swayed fell against a nearby guard, his back on full display for Itachi.

Angry didn't even begin to describe the feelings that were coursing through Itachi at this moment. The man had hurt Naruto. The only thing Itachi cared about was wringing every bit of life from Madara's body. His eyes flared and took a step forward. "Give him to me and leave."

"Very well." Madara drew his sword and turned to Naruto with an evil gleam in his eye. "But he didn't say how I had to return you."

Naruto turned from the guard he clung to just in time to feel the iron blade pierce his abdomen. Time seemed to stand still for everyone. Sasuke, who was only several feet away, froze and watched as the blade entered Naruto. Itachi's vision went black he drew his weapon, giving the order to attack. For Naruto, however, it seemed as if it was happening to someone else.

He felt his body falling to the ground as Madara rushed for cover from the volley of arrows and spears that were launched. The sand was so warm that if felt like heated coals, or perhaps it was that his body was suddenly very cold. Choking a little on blood that rose into this throat, Naruto turned to spit and saw Sasuke at his side. Not the prince that he longed for but a friendly face, none the less.

"Sasuke…my horn…." Naruto's voice was barely a whisper and Sasuke struggled to understand him.

"Naruto…don't talk. I'm going to pull you from the battleground. Just hang on." Sasuke whispered frantically at pain stricken face of someone he had come to care deeply for in the short time he had known him.

"Ah…Sasuke…I need…my horn…Intef knows." Naruto grunted as he was dragged to the shadows of the wall, sand scraping against the wounds slashed across his back.

"Horn?" Sasuke was confused.

"Intef has…horn. You…must bring…it to me." Naruto's eyes drifted shut and Sasuke frantically shook him, fear of the highest order trembled through his body as he cried out.

"Naruto….don't die…NARUTO!"

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Naruto nor do I make money from it.

**IMPORTANT AN**: I have decided to remove all my oneshots containing smut as well as edit the smut from all my stories. Go to my user page if details and links for the uncut chapters if you are 18+

**The Weight of the Heart**

**Warnings: **violence, blood, supernatural creatures, character death, gore**  
**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Don't you die on me." growled Sasuke desperately as he searched for something to bind the bleeding wound long enough for him to get the blonde to safety. Panic coursed through Sasuke with the force of a thousand horses. The only comfort he took was from the rise and fall of Naruto's chest. As long as the blonde lived, there was still hope.

A glance towards the battle showed men falling, some from Itachi's army along with some from Madara's. There was no doubt about who was going to dominate the battle. Madara, even without his savages, possessed the larger army. Itachi simply had not had the time to have the common folk trained in war. The blame could only be laid on their father. He should have known that Madara would do this upon his death. Even now his body still remained in the ibu tent, not even fully prepared for the afterlife.

Turning his attention away from the battle, Sasuke pulled his dagger from its sheath before using the sharp blade to slice a large bit of cloth from a nearby tent. Rolling the cloth tightly, he folded it before pressing it firmly against Naruto's bleeding abdomen.

"Ahh!" moaned Naruto, opening pain filled eyes. "Sasuke, you need…to get…the horn."

"I don't give a shit about the horn; I'm getting you taken care of first. My first priority is making sure that you stay alive." Sasuke slipped his arm under Naruto's. Tugging harshly, the prince pulled injured blonde to his feet.

"Sasuke, that horn…is the only way to…bring forth my father's army. Itachi is…a brave king but…he is out numbered. We need…that horn." Naruto began coughing raggedly, blood dripped from his lips onto the ground, staining the golden sand red.

"At least let me get you away from the fighting. That horn won't do you any good if you are dead." Sasuke half carried, half dragged Naruto towards the gates to the city. Once there, the sound of battle was slightly deafened by the rising sand storm that seemed to come from no where.

Both were panting by the time they reached the gates. Pulling Naruto into the shadows, hidden among a few large jugs and crates, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pressed it to the wound. The wound was most likely mortal but he hoped that Naruto's status as a demigod would prevent his death. The pallor on the blonde's face did not support that hope. Time was running short.

"This is…far enough…the horn…please." Naruto clutched at the makeshift bandage, blood already seeping through the cloth.

"Naruto…" Sasuke looked desperately at the wounded blonde. If he left him unattended, even hidden here out of sight, Itachi would likely murder him. His brother had developed a nearly desperate obsession to be with Naruto. The sight of his brother after he learned Naruto was gone was an outcome that he hoped to avoid in the future.

"Please…Sasuke…" Naruto was fading fast. Color continued to drain from his face as his blood seeped through the bandage. He would die if left as he was. Closing his eyes, Sasuke nodded.

Keeping to the shadows, Sasuke entered the city. Luck must have been with him. A few horses were stabled near the gate. They shied away as he approached, the smell of blood along with the sound of distant battle caused them to more skittish than normal. It took several precious moments for Sasuke to gentle one long enough to mount. Burying his heels in the mare, horse and rider shot from the stable and through the streets.

The streets were empty, most commoners hiding in their homes, praying that their pharaoh would keep them safe. They were farmers and shopkeepers, not warriors. Even if given a weapon, they would be a liability on the battlefield, untrained as they were.

The lack of people on the streets was a blessing as Sasuke urged the horse faster through the curving dirt road. As dirt faded to cobblestone, the sound of the mare's hooves on the ground was music to Sasuke's ears.

Handing off the lathered horse to a terrified servant, Sasuke raced up the steps, taking them two at a time. Servants scattered as he raced through the halls, desperately calling for Intef.

"Lord Sasuke." Intef prostrated himself immediately before the brother of his pharaoh.

Panting, Sasuke closed his eyes as he attempted to catch his breath. Rivulets of sweat trickled down his face, leaving dirty trails in their wake. Sasuke was unable to answer the boy, panic coupled with the need recoup his lost breath seemed to prevent him from ordering the boy to fetch the horn.

"Boy…Naruto's horn…get it." panted Sasuke as he slumped against the cool stone of a wall. He prayed the boy knew what he meant.

Understanding dawned on the Intef's face, followed closely by fear and shame. He'd forgotten to give the horn to the pharaoh. In his worry for his master, he'd forgotten to follow his master's instructions. Rushing to his master's rooms, Intef flung clean linen from the chest, revealing the gleaming horn.

Clutching the bone horn to his chest, Intef quickly returned to Sasuke's side. Offering up the instrument, Intef bowed his head in shame. "Forgive me, my lord. My master bid me give the horn to Pharaoh Itachi if it came to war. I forgot. I will accept any punishment for my transgression."

The seconds ticked by as he awaited punishment from the lord but lifted his eyes when no harsh words or even harsher fists came. Looking at Lord Sasuke, Intef was surprised to see only the chief advisor's back as he exited the room, heading towards the stables for a fresh horse.

Intef charged after the lord. "Lord Sasuke, take me with you. I have to repay my master for my mistake."

"Go away servant, I have no time to bring you. You will only slow me down. Naruto is dying. Be grateful that he would be angry should I kill you." growled Sasuke as he pulled himself onto the saddled horse.

"Please, my lord."

"If you want to help, I suggest you pray to a god that Naruto doesn't die for I cannot promise that our pharaoh will not go insane in that event." stated Sasuke before kicking the horse into motion, leaving Intef standing in the dust the hooves turned up.

Coughing, Intef turned to the stable. Now that the prince had left, the stable servants were running to be with their families. Making a decision, he grabbed the mane of the first horse he came to and swung onto the back. The black mare shook her head at the disturbance but did not attempt to throw him. Intef took that as a good sign and soon he too was racing towards the battleground.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The horse reared to his hind legs, nearly sending Sasuke to the ground were it not for his firm grip with his thighs. The screams of the dying seemed to have spooked the horse. The stomping of hooves alerted Sasuke that he would have to travel the remaining hundred yards on foot.

Growling in frustration, he hobbled the horse to a store front before breaking towards the gate. Sasuke paled at what he saw. Itachi's forces were being forced back. The battle was nearly to the gates. He could see his brother fighting off wave after wave.

Something needed to happen or both he and his brother would be journeying to Osiris before the day was finished. Clutching the horn tightly, Sasuke crept along the wall towards the hiding place of Naruto.

The pallid skin of his brother's lover was more shocking than the blood soaked cloth pressed to his abdomen. Glazed eyes fluttered open at his gasp. A small smile creased across the pain ridden face.

Naruto could barely focus. He'd been fading in and out of consciousness since Sasuke left him to retrieve the horn. For a while, he feared the prince might be too late. Already he could feel his soul leaking from his body. The regrets of his life began to course through his mind, the biggest one being that he didn't have the time to save Itachi. Granted, he knew that the king was well on the way to salvation but he wondered how much his death would set him back.

His eyes blinked as Sasuke was suddenly before him, in his hands was the horn. Coughing a little to clear his lungs of the fluid that had begun to gather, Naruto brought the horn to his lips.

No sound emerged as his arm lacked the strength to even hold the instrument. Sasuke's worried gaze was locked on Naruto. A small hoarse laugh escaped as Naruto handed the horn to Sasuke. "I lack the strength."

"What do we do?" asked Sasuke frantically.

"You must…blow it. My father…will come. I'm very…tired." Naruto closed his eyes but was shaken awake by a frantic Sasuke.

"Don't you close your eyes, even for a moment." Sasuke grabbed the horn. Taking a deep breath, he blew into the curved bone.

The sound traveled across the battlefield. Individual fighting stopped at the sound. Even Itachi seemed to pause at the horn's call. The wind picked up strength and blew through the area. No sound could be heard other than that of the horn and the wind. Soldiers looked frantically at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Destroy them you fools. We have them now." Madara screamed before lunging at Itachi with his khopesh, forcing the other man to defend himself before countering.

"They come." whispered Naruto, before lapsing into unconsciousness.

Sasuke watched wide eyed as the dust parted and hundreds of thousands of warriors stepped from the swirling dust and sand. Contrary to popular belief, Anubis's army was not composed of jackal headed minions but in fact the warriors varied. Some appeared human, while others carried the various traits of animals.

A jackal headed general lifted his spear in the air causing the newly arrived army to answer with a roar that deafened the surrounding desert in its decibel. The massive army charged into battle with vicious intent.

The screams of the wounded accompanied the clash of weapons, providing an almost musical tone to the atmosphere. Where Madara's army dominated earlier, Itachi's army, accompanied by the army of Anubis, forced the invading force back.

Madara, however, would not be deterred from his goal. Death to the sons of his brother was his ultimate desire. He would succeed even if he died in the process. He would not fail. Itachi would die, followed by his pitiful brother. "Die!"

Sasuke watched with horror as the sands ran red with the blood of both sides. Kneeling beside Naruto, Sasuke cried as he felt the life slipping from the boy. A dark shadow fell across them, causing Sasuke to draw his weapon. He would protect him with his life.

Swinging wildly, he was shocked as his blade was deflected by the creature standing before him. The lion headed being staring down at him narrowed her golden eyes on Sasuke. A delicate clawed hand reached forward to grasp his throat in an unforgiving grip.

Choking, the prince clawed at the hand as the creature brought him forward, seeming to stare into his soul. Tears tracked down his face as the unblinking eyes pierced his very being before dropping him unceremoniously to the ground.

Drawing in precious oxygen, Sasuke closed his eyes as his body coughed and gasped before glancing towards the creature. Golden eyes continued to watch him before turning towards Naruto. "Stay…away…from…him."

"You think to order me, mortal. I am older than most. What could a pitiful creature, such as you, do to me?" Though the snarling lips moved, the voice that escaped was so beautiful that Sasuke longed to hear it again.

"He's special." whispered Sasuke. "Please don't kill him."

The lioness chuckled. "Harm him? Would Sekhmet, patron goddess of healers, harm him? I pity you humans and your doubts."

Sasuke froze at her introduction. Though Sekhmet was known as the goddess belonging to healers, she was also one of the oldest and most powerful. "Stand back, human. Least you find yourself before Osiris."

Sasuke scrambled away, fear and worry battled. Naruto was no longer breathing; the knowledge causing tears to track down his face. He watched entranced as the goddess's eyes began to glow. Her hands lifted Naruto's slight body before bringing him to her chest.

A warm light engulfed them both. The pulsing of the center seemed to increase in strength, forcing Sasuke to look away for fear of burning his eyes. The pressure in the air dropped before the light exploded, sending Sasuke flying into the sand several feet away.

The dust cleared to reveal Naruto cuddled against the lioness like a child. "Little demon, you should have called on me sooner. It was almost too late."

"I'm sorry, Sekhmet. I thought I could handle it." whispered Naruto bashfully.

"Hmph. Your father would have been most displeased should you die." mused the goddess as she lowered Naruto to the ground, keeping a clawed hand on his shoulder as he attempted to find his balance.

"I hadn't expected things to go this bad." Naruto's head dropped. The lioness tilted her hand and lifted the blonde's chin with a claw.

"Humans are unexpected. If they were not so, we would have long grown bored with them." The strange words comforted Naruto. He had long sought the wisdom of Sekhmet. Like himself, many avoided her, fearing her power. It was her nurturing nature that drew Naruto to her. She was a lioness after all. Protecting her pride was second nature to her.

Naruto smiled before turning red eyes towards Sasuke. "That was close. Thank you."

Sasuke, unable to speak, slumped in the sand. Exhaustion and shock removed the strength from his body. Naruto's fully healed body shone in the light of the day. Where there was once a bleeding wound, now there was only smooth tan skin. Not even a scar graced his flesh.

"You should take more care, child. There was some strange substance in your blood." commented Sekhmet, her own eyes going distant as she analyzed what she'd discovered.

"Yes, it was my own fault. I seem to be too trusting of humans." Naruto nodded, a frown replaced the smile as he watched the battle.

The screams were now louder with the addition of the supernatural army. Fear as well as pain brought the suffering to a high. The heat of the sun was already baking the flesh of the dead, sending the odor of death drifting on the slight breeze.

Naruto clenched his teeth at the smell. It sent tremors of longing through him. He wanted to join in the massacre. His own claws extended as he shifted on the sand. Popping his knuckles to relieve some of the built up pressure, Naruto's eyes zeroed in on Madara and Itachi.

The two were locked in a battle where only one would come out the winner. It was an unwritten rule that none of the gods or their servants would interfere in the battle between the two. This was a battle between kings. The outcome of which would change the known world.

Naruto growled low as Itachi staggered from a particularly powerful blow. Even from this distance, he could see how the king was tiring. The muscles in Itachi's arms and legs quivered with exhaustion. The only comforting image was that Madara was just as exhausted, perhaps more so, considering his age.

Continuing to watch with desperate eyes, Naruto prayed for a favorable outcome. His own sanity now depended on it.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Intef whimpered at the sound of battle. He'd been a slave for most of his life. As such, he'd never been exposed to the workings of war. The soldiers were just there, equipped with their shiny armor along with sharp weapons.

Standing in the shadow of the main gate, Intef scanned for Lord Sasuke. His eyes desperately sought the distinctive hair that would signal his lord's presence. Nothing. The deafening sounds of battle were so loud that the boy was nearly quaking in terror. Fear coursed through every inch of his being.

His mouth gaped at the sight before him. Some of the warriors were not human. They were of the gods. Fighting the urge to bow before them, Intef crept along the wall until a clawed hand grabbed him by his arm.

"What's this?" Snarled the voice belonging to a baboon headed creature. Dark eyes narrowed as the muzzle snuffled along Intef's neck, drawing a whimper from the boy. "You smell like Naruto."

"Best leave him be." voiced another, this one looked human barring the tattoos that covered every visible inch of his body.

"Consider yourself lucky, little human." Intef was discarded roughly on the ground; bruised, terrified, but otherwise unharmed.

The two left the boy and rejoined the fight, though most of Madara's army were dead or hastily retreating. For long moments, he lay shivering despite the heat.

Swallowing his fear, the boy rose to his feet. His courage wavered as he watched his pharaoh clash weapons with a dark haired man. Blood dripped slowly from a shallow wound on Itachi's chest, the crimson liquid leaving a distinct trail on pale skin.

Inching closer, the servant watched as Madara began to gain momentum, pushing the pharaoh backwards. Did that mean he was losing? What would happen if he lost? Would things go back to before? Would his body be beaten and raped to the point of near death?

No! He would not allow it to go back to before. He would not allow his pharaoh to be struck down. He would not stand by and watch Naruto cry for the loss of Itachi.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Intef grabbed a discarded weapon from the ground. The weight of the metal felt strange in his hands. He tried to avoid looking at the dried blood and flesh staining the blade as he prepared to defend his king if need be.

Itachi panted as he parried what would have been a death blow. His stamina was fading quickly while Madara seemed to possess ungodly amounts of it. At the man's age, he should have fallen by now.

Using a second Khopesh he'd scavenged from a dead soldier, Itachi blocked swing after swing. The anger caused by Madara's attack on Naruto only spurred him more. He WOULD NOT lose to him.

Stepping forward to take dominance over the fight, Itachi was startled as a small frame lunged at Madara. His uncle, seasoned soldier that he was, blocked the feeble attack before throwing the boy to the ground.

"Who dares interrupts a battle amongst kings?" snarled Madara as he drew back his weapon to dispose of the annoyance.

Realization dawned on Itachi. This boy was the servant Naruto seemed to dote on. This boy held a place in the keeper of his heart's affection. He would not allow Naruto to cry. He would save this boy from death at the hands of Madara. The boy meant nothing to him; however, he did mean a great deal to Naruto. Itachi didn't even realize that the decision was made.

Without thinking, he lunged forward, blocking most of the attack but at the cost of a dire injury. Madara withdrew his khopesh, bloodied from where it had sliced deep into Itachi's side. The pharaoh grunted as the blade sliced through his skin. He'd just given Madara his kingdom in exchange for the life of a slave. For a moment all seemed quiet. Any remaining battles stilled. The scene was something out of a macabre picture; Itachi's blood leaked heavily from his body while his opponent laughed manically.

Intef looked on in horror as blood dripped from Itachi's side, his hand clutching desperately at the wound to stave off the blood loss. Words seemed lost on the wind.

Naruto, who was watching the events in horror, tensed in preparation to sprint across the sand towards his injured lover. A clawed hand held him back. "Stay. You know the rules."

"Fuck the rules." Naruto ripped from her grip, racing towards his lover with all of his strength. "Itachi!"

Naruto caught the man as he collapsed at Madara's feet, the man lost in his own since of victory. Unlike his own injury, Sekhmet would not heal Itachi, even should he beg and plead with her. It appeared that destiny had other plans for Itachi.

Itachi groaned as he was lowered gently to the sand, Intef's sobs were mere background noise to accompany the thumping of Naruto's heart in his ears. "What did you do?"

Naruto repeated the question again and again; with each question, his voice rose in pitch. Tears were now racing down his cheeks as he clung desperately to his lover. It wasn't time yet. Itachi wasn't ready. He hadn't saved him yet.

"Naruto…" The words were barely a whisper on the wind as Itachi lifted a blood stained hand, tracing the tear tracks, leaving bloody streaks on Naruto's cheeks.

"Don't leave me. I don't know your fate." whispered Naruto.

Itachi didn't answer; he couldn't. Already his eyes felt heavy. Blood pooled around his body, soaking into the sand. His heart stuttered in his chest, attempting to keep his dying body alive. The last thought in Itachi's mind was that he would not be allowed the chance to hold Naruto in his arms again.

A scream tore through the area, chilling the very souls of all who bore witness to the death of a king. The slender frame of the blond seemed to quake in unbridled rage. He dared take Itachi from him? He dared take away what was HIS before he was ready to let him go! No one destroyed what belonged to him without facing the wrath of HIM.

What was witnessed next was something from nightmares. Naruto's body shuddered as he threw back his head, releasing a howl of utter agony. Before the eyes of all who witnessed it, the slender boy's body stretched and warped until he was no longer human in appearance.

Bone and muscle popped and stretched as Naruto adjusted to his natural state. The warriors of Anubis trembled before the sight of the destroyer of the world. They knew what he was and what he could do. Standing nearly fifty feet in length, with a height of close to thirty feet, the creature howled its anguish. Monstrous teeth snapped wildly. Thick strands of saliva dripped from massive jaws as crimson eyes zeroed in on the perpetrator of his agony.

Any trace of Naruto was gone; only a beast remained. A beast created of pain, sorrow, and regret stood before all that bore witness. Nine tails flicked rapidly as crimson eyes darted through those below him. Unnatural flames danced along the creature's ankles as its eyes locked onto Madara.

Snarling low in its throat, the nine tailed beast lowered its head until it was eye to eye with Madara. Heated breath ruffled Madara's hair, sending tendrils flying behind him. Intelligent, pain ridden eyes blinked slowly as they took in every inch of the tiny human before them. A rumbling deep voice escaped the creature. "I supposed you are pleased with yourself?"

Madara garbled a response to the question that could not be understood as any form of cognizant words. "No last words?" chuckled the beast.

Stumbling backwards, Madara didn't see Sasuke come from behind until he looked down to see a blade protruding from his chest. Blood poured from his lips as eyes went blank before he crumpled to the ground.

Naruto snarled before devouring Madara's body, effectively preventing him from journeying to the afterlife. Blood dripped from his muzzle as bones crunched beneath his teeth. The sight and sound of the body being devoured caused men to fall to their knees, gagging in disgust. The taste revived a small, dangerous part inside only held in check by the sight of the fallen pharaoh.

Eye's blank with shock, Sasuke crumpled beside Itachi's cooling body. The pallor of his own skin was so like Itachi's in death. Raising pain filled eyes to the beast standing silent, Sasuke screamed out his agony. "What now? Will you destroy the world again? Is that all you are good for, destroying things."

It was Sasuke's grief that brought Naruto back to himself. Looking sadly at the sight of his lover and lover's brother, Naruto focused his attention elsewhere. Blazing eyes turned to the slave Intef, who remained a sobbing mess. "Your punishment shall be to stay at Prince Sasuke's side. You will be his servant from this day forward. I hope you understand what was sacrificed so that you could live."

"Master…"

"No longer am I your master." snarled the flame colored beast. "I must return to my father. I have been away far too long."

Releasing a howl, Naruto rose onto his haunches; stretching his neck up to shout for all to hear. His voice boomed through the land. Every man, woman, and child listened to the words of the great monster.

"Your pharaoh died a great man. Honor his memory." The beast shouted so all could hear before turning towards the once again growing sandstorm. The warriors of Anubis followed in suit until all disappeared into the swirling sand.

Sasuke struggled to his feet, shock and grief making the world swim before his eyes. Now that the battle was finished, a litter was brought on which to lay Itachi's body. No laughter was heard through the streets as the procession stopped before the temple to Anubis.

The priests came forth with bowed heads and took the body to be cleaned before embalming. The high priest remained at Sasuke's side. "I will make sure he is properly cared for, Lord Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded weakly as he was escorted to the palace. Once cleaned, the prince was left alone to mourn. Tomorrow, the 'vultures', as Itachi called them, would swoop in, attempting press the issue of the next king. Sasuke was willing to fight tooth and nail so to honor his brother's memory. He would not fail his brother even if he was forced to kill everyone in his path.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Naruto nor do I make money from it.

**Warnings**: ancient egypt, AU, cursing, supernatural, ancient beliefs, OCs,

**AN: **I lumped both the final chapters together in this one chapter since the epilogue was rather short. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Thank you very much for reading. Remember, to read my uncensored version, you will need to do so on either Y-gal or AFF. Thank you.

**The Weight of the Heart**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Naruto gasped, eyes shooting open. The clearing was empty as it usually was these days. Most of the souls living out their eternity in the Fields gave him a wide berth. It was obvious he was mourning and they respected that. They didn't know for whom he mourned but it was evident in the large black circles beneath his eyes along with the lack of joy in his smile.

Wiping at the tears dripping down his face, Naruto stood. His bones popped as he stretched his arms over his head. Naruto was sad despite his father having no disappointment in him. That should have been a comfort but Naruto continued to ache. His very soul felt stretched thin.

Why did it hurt so much? It was just a mission, even if failed it was just a mission. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself; he missed Itachi. The arrogant way he held himself, the cool intelligence that gleamed from black eyes; all of it drew Naruto like a moth to the flame. It only proved the fact that the moth was usually destroyed by the fire.

It felt as if an integral part of him was missing, a large piece of his soul. Would he ever recover from such an injury? Sektmet could heal injuries of the body but the soul was something altogether different.

Walking through the tree lined area, Naruto watched into infinity the souls that rested here. Their were warriors who spent their days sparring, children who played games, women and maidens who flirted and gossiped. Then, there were the kings, noble men and women who spent their time playing Senat or discussing politics.

Ever since Pharaoh Uchiha joined his ancestors in the fields, Naruto avoided the area designated to the kings. No one was forced to remain in one area but they tended to group much as they did in life. Children stayed with children, kings stayed with kings; it was the way of things and accepted.

"He will be arriving before Osiris within days."

Naruto closed his eyes as his father approached. He'd avoided his father as well, not able to look him in the eye. "I know."

"I have received permission for you to witness his trial, if you wish." Anubis's deep voice did little to quiet the quivering in his stomach at the thought of seeing Itachi again.

"I would not survive watching his heart devoured." Naruto spoke the words honestly. It was hard enough imagining what would happen, but to actually see it. There was no greater fear in his mind than to be a witness to the destruction of Itachi.

"Have you such little faith in him?"

"To measure out with Ma'at…there wasn't enough time. I failed."

Anubis sighed heavily before placing a clawed hand on his son's shoulder. "The measure of Ma'at isn't standard for every person. She would not be so cruel. I wonder how much you truly changed him, for he changed you. I will have a servant alert you to the proceedings in the event you change your mind."

Naruto continued to stare at nothing in particular, his own indecisive heart weighing heavy. He wondered how he would weigh if placed on the scales. Would he be devoured by Ammit?

These were questions that haunted him ever since his return to his position as guardian of the Fields of Hetep and Iaru. They haunted to the point that black smudges were found beneath his eyes; a testament to his lack of sleep.

"Forgive me, Itachi."

Sasuke rolled off the pleasure slave, his body sated but his mind continued to swirl with the events of the past. The woman attempted to curl towards him, sending waves of revulsion through him. "Get out before I hand you over to my guards."

The girl paled and gathered her clothes before padding silently from the room. Standing, Sasuke sneered at the disappearing back. Nothing seemed to make him happy. With both Itachi and Naruto gone, life seemed created of shades of gray.

He missed advising his brother, just as he missed teasing the golden haired slave. He was…lonely. The door creaked, causing a sad smile to pull across Sasuke's face. He wasn't the only one.

Intef placed a bowl of cool water on the table. The slave rarely spoke other than to answer questions posed to him. He was as silent as a ghost. Of all the servants in the palace, he was the most efficient.

Most stayed away from him due to the attention he'd drawn when Itachi had died. Even Sasuke had attempted to ignore the boy. Silence seemed to rule the land. Nothing but quiet since Madara's demise. Turning, Sasuke watched the servant go about his duties with practiced ease.

"Intef."

"Yes, my pharaoh?" Sasuke nearly winced at the title. He would never become used to being pharaoh. It felt wrong on so many levels.

"Tomorrow is the funeral of my brother."

"Yes, my pharaoh."

"I would like you to accompany me somewhere afterward." Intef appeared surprised at the request. Very seldom did the young pharaoh ask anything of him, but to be asked to accompany him. It was surprising.

"I shall do as you command."

"Hn." The grunt was the only acknowledgment given.

Once again, Sasuke was left to his thoughts. Washing the stickiness from his body, he laid upon the fresh linen Intef had placed on the dais. His heart ached with such ferocity, Sasuke wondered if he would ever be able to survive it. Perhaps his visit to the temple following his brother's funeral would ease his mind. Perhaps.

"Brother, why did you leave me?"

Naruto was once again staring into space. Time was relative in this world. A moment here could be ten lifetimes on earth if one wished it so. Naruto just wished to forget. He wanted to forget how wonderful it felt to be held in Itachi's arms. How his strength seemed bleed into him.

"Lord Naruto?" Sad blue eyes, dimmed by heartache turned to glance at the servant.

"The pharaoh Itachi has arrived and preparations are being conducted for his trial. You have been invited to attend." The servant looked on nervously as Naruto waved him away. It was a great honor to attend the trial of a human soul. He could not understand Naruto's lack of interest.

Naruto turned his eyes back to the children playing. He no longer joined them in their games. His skin had begun to take on an almost sallow glow. The dead look in his eyes frightened the children. And so, Naruto simply watched from the sidelines at joy that seemed to be just from his reach.

He thought on his father's words. He also thought of Itachi. Would seeing Itachi again be worth risking the chance of seeing him devoured? Bringing his knees to his chest, he continued to stare into the clearing. Did he not trust Itachi or was it he did not trust what Ma'at deemed pure and just?

For so many millennia he'd always had an idea in his head of what was righteous and what was wrong; yet now, he questioned it. Itachi sacrificed himself to prevent Naruto's tears.

Placing a hand on his chest, he breathed in deeply before exhaling. He made his choice, perhaps that was the reason for his unrest. To be torn inside was to be torn outside. Even if he went to see Itachi's destruction, he would give his life to see those beautiful dark eyes once more.

Naruto walked on silent feet through the massive corridors encompassing eternity. One could not quantify this world. Creeping along the wall, Naruto edged into the Hall of Truth behind some of the invited witnesses.

The hall itself was probably the most ornate room in creation. Scenes played out on the walls, jewels decorating the eyes and clothes of the carved gods. The walls themselves were of the purest gold, shining dimly in the torch light. To the north was the throne of Osiris, accompanied by smaller thrones for Isis and Horus. The floor at the center of the room was gold; depicting the image of Ma'at. Here Itachi's fate would be sealed.

He kept to the shadows, his heart suddenly light as Itachi came into his vision. Unlike a lot of pharaohs, Itachi wasn't dressed in his full regalia. He wore only a simple kilt, accessorized by a shining gold khopesh. His only adornment jewelry was a simple gold ornamented collar. To Naruto, that was all he needed. His regal stance and air was more than enough to present him as what he truly was, a pharaoh.

"Itachi…" The whispered words were unheard in the din of the room. It seemed the trial of the pharaoh Itachi was the cause of great talk amongst the gods.

"I bet three thousand gold that he measures out."

"I bet thirty thousand that he is devoured."

Naruto turned red eyes towards the two gamblers. A low snarl escaped his lips as the room went silent. All eyes turned to Naruto, including those of Itachi. Naruto's eyes however, remained on the two minor gods. Anger quaked along his body. He wanted to murder the two for even thinking of wagering on the outcome of this trial.

"A man's soul lies on the line; yet you two gamble as if it is nothing." Naruto could feel the lengthening of his nails and teeth. In his anger, the entire room faded away until all that was left was the two wagering fools.

"Have you no faith? Is his soul a game to you?" Naruto anger was reaching a peak.

"Forgive us, Lord. We were only trying to make this more interesting." The lesser deity whimpered before Naruto's wrath. His fear scented the room, causing several curious onlookers to wrinkle their noses in distaste.

"Forgive? Why?"

"Pet." The word echoed through the room, freezing Naruto in mid motion. He turned to the owner of the voice.

"Itachi…" Naruto edged closer to his lover, the keeper of his heart. The guards kept them apart but Naruto came as close as he could. His eyes retained the red glow, though his fangs and claws receded.

"Pet, be nice and don't eat anyone." Itachi said, his low words sent a wave of excitement through the room.

"Did you see? The pharaoh calmed the monster with a word. Amazing. He must have the wisdom of the ancients."

"Such an amazing feat. I do hope the pharaoh measures."

Naruto hung his head at the not too subtly whispered comments. He could tell Itachi heard them as well; and was not pleased by what he heard. Naruto shook his head, not wanting to stir the room into any more of a tizzy than it already was.

"Silence." Anubis's voice echoed though the room, effectively silencing every bit of sound.

The sound of silence was nearly deafening. Naruto could feel his heart pounding loudly; he wondered if the room could hear it as well. His blood swooshed through his veins as he closed his eyes before stepping away from Itachi. Returning to his assigned place he watched as Itachi took on the first task presented to him.

With the name of each god present, Naruto felt his body gradually calm. He should have faith in Itachi. The weight of one's heart was judged of itself, not what others assume is truth and justice. In this trial, Itachi was being tried against himself. If he doubted, even for a moment his own worth; he would be struck down by the beast that hid so very close in anticipation of the possible meal.

Naruto sighed as Itachi completed the first task with no trouble. He wondered how much was Itachi's own knowledge and how much was the scrolls and incantations entombed with him? It was considered a test of knowledge but Naruto knew it to be nothing more than a chance for lesser gods to be recognized, for their existence to be justified.

Glancing towards the death king, Osiris, Naruto knew the man could see straight into the soul before him. He had once fallen in death but rose to take his place at the throne. Horus stood to his left and Isis to his right. They were the only beings in creation allowed into his confidence.

"Are you prepared to be weighed, Itachi, son of Uchiha, son of the goddess Isis who watched as your very being was crafted on the wheel of Khnum?" The words sent excitement through the crowds. This was the part most had attended to see. This would be the final part of the quest Naruto had undertaken at the behest of his father. This was the final moment of Itachi's life.

"I am."

During mummification, the heart was the only organ left inside the body. Even the unknowing humans understood the importance of it. The heart was where the spiritual part of a being lay.

The room watched in hushed silence as Anubis stepped forward to take the feather of Ma'at from its resting place upon a pillar. He lowered the symbol of honesty and truth to the scale. The tinkling of the chains caused Naruto's heart to beat even faster, thumping similar to a stampede of wild oxen.

'Please. Please. Please.' The prayer was whispered in his mind as his eyes locked onto his father…and the scale.

The feather seemed to float over the dish of the scale but all present knew it held weight. The weight of the right but also compassion for the fallen. No one knew why some hearts fell heavy while other's were light. It was a mystery to even the gods. Ma'at seemed to have a will of its own, judging as it saw fit.

The room watched as Anubis now approached Itachi. The monstrous face of the god of embalming was surprisingly gentle as he placed a clawed hand upon Itachi's shoulder. "Be strong, my son has faith in you…as do I."

Both hands showed surprising gentleness as they disappeared into Itachi's chest. There was no pain for Itachi, for with his mortal body gone; only his spirit remained. The room watched as the hands were withdrawn cradling a beautiful pale blue light.

It was not the weight of the actual organ, but in essence; an orb that symbolized the soul as a whole. It was the very core of the being it belonged to. It was perhaps the most beautiful part of a human. It was what most gods lacked; Naruto being the only god possessing of one. A soul.

"I place this heart upon the scale. May Ma'at shine well on you so that you may pass through the gates and into the Fields of Hetep and Iaru." Anubis took a breath before placing Itachi's soul upon the scale.

For several moments, the scales rocked. They dipped high and low, an unheard of event. It was almost as if Ma'at was confused or indecisive. Such action from the scales disallowed any manipulation from Anubis. The fate of Itachi was in his own hands now.

Ma'at pulsed again and again, sending the scales rocking. It seemed like a lifetime but it could have been mere moments. For Naruto, time seemed to have stopped moving. His eyes remained riveted on the scale but gradually left to gaze at his Itachi. As much as he wanted to see the fate, he wanted to look upon his lover more.

Itachi's own eyes lifted from the flailing scale and sought out Naruto's tear filled blue. A small smile graced the face of the pharaoh as raised a hand. Placing the flat over the his sternum, he mouthed the words 'I love you.'

There was a burst of energy from the scale as it froze, only a slight tilting back and forth. The room held it's breath, knowing full well that this was it. The moment of truth.

Anubis reached up to adjust the scale but jerked his hand back as a shock of energy burst from the scale. It was refusing him the chance to adjust it in favor of Itachi. Despite the order of silence, the room erupted in whispers. That was unprecedented. The scale had never disallowed tampering; yet now it did.

Naruto could see the confusion on his father's face. The turning down at the corners of golden eyes caused Naruto to frown even more. Naruto turned his eyes back to Itachi who seemed to be ignoring the events that had the entire room watching with avid interest. Even Osiris wore a frown; his linen wrapped hand gripped the arm of his throne. Through all of this, Naruto focused on Itachi.

After so much excitement, the occupants of the room held their breath as the moment they had been waiting for arrived. The scales tilted one last time before balancing.

For several seconds, there was silence before the room erupted in a flurry of excitement. The demon pharaoh had balanced with Ma'at. The unthinkable had occurred. Naruto blinked in confusion before glancing at the scales. There before his eyes, the gleaming essence of Itachi balanced perfectly with the Ma'at.

"Silence!" Osiris was on his feet, annoyance gracing his features. Never in the history of his existence had the trial of a human soul drawn such a response. The room went silent at the dead king's shout.

Dark eyes zeroed in on Itachi as Osiris stepped down from his throne to approach the human cause of this excitement. "Interesting. So, it is you who tamed _the destroyer_? What is so special about you? You are a monster, the same as he yet…"

"He's no monster!" Naruto leaped over the guards, drawing gasps from the witnesses. This trial was destined to be talked about for many years to come.

Osiris held up his hand as the guards approached to take Naruto from his position before Itachi. "Destroyer, why does this human mean so much to you? You nearly died as a result of his existence. Explain."

"I would die a thousand times if it would keep him safe."

"Hmph…a romantic answer. So unlike you." Osiris tapped his fingers on his arm as if contemplating his next words. "It is my final decision who enters the Fields and who is devoured. Perhaps the scales are wrong. It is on my head if you soured the purity of the other souls with the darkness I can see in your heart."

"My King!" Naruto gasped out, earning a silencing look from Osiris.

"Silence, your input was not asked."

Naruto felt his hackles rise. Osiris might be the final judge, but Naruto would fight for Itachi's heart. If the scales measured, was it not enough for Osiris?

"Do not tell me you cannot see the darkness that is held back? He is not a pure soul." Osiris's eyes seemed to glow even brighter. It felt to Itachi as if his entire soul was being examined. "He will taint the Fields."

"No, you are wrong." Naruto ground out, his own eyes now crimson in color.

"No?"

"No human is pure. To be human is to be tainted but to be human is also to be given a chance at redemption. Perhaps, I did not fulfill my duty as thoroughly as I would have wished but I would stake my existence on his deserving of rest." Naruto stood proud, his hands remained clenched at his sides but to all that witnessed this, he seemed to glow with a light that seemed more pure than anyone else in the room.

"I see…and if I said I would allow him to enter the Fields if you offered yourself to Ammit?" Osiris's face remained neutral, his eyes wagering Naruto's determination.

"I willingly offer up my existence for him." Itachi's eyes went wide, his cool demeanor dropped as he grasped at Naruto's arm.

"Are you insane?"

"I'm in love." The red in Naruto's eyes bled away, leaving only the sapphire blue. He smiled brightly, his love shining through to all.

"Agreed, your soul for his." Osiris waved a hand, the orb of Itachi's soul flew through the room sending the pharaoh flying across the ground at the shock of being reunited it.

"Great King!" shouted Anubis, his own body quaking with fear.

"Silence, Anubis. The deal has been made." Osiris waved his hand again, causing the circle on which they all stood to begin to open. All stepped back in fear of Ammit, the devourer of hearts.

A roar echoed from the abyss as the room shook with tremors caused by the beast. Unlike all others living in this dimension, Ammit was the only one of pure instinct. He did not think or reason; he only devoured.

Naruto swallowed as fear curled through his stomach. He could not deny that he was scared. To be devoured by Ammit was to cease to exist. His death would be the end but if it would save Itachi's own existence, then the price was well worth it.

Steam began to rise from the hole as a large clawed paw scratched deep grooves into the floor as it pulled its head up, gazing at the occupants of the room with small beady eyes. A large tooth filled muzzle opened causing the scent of death to permeate the room.

Ammit was created from the three most dangerous animals in Egypt. His head was that of a crocodile, his torso of a lion, and his rear of the hippopotamus. He was a monstrous creation meant for only one purpose.

Naruto stood before the creature, his face pale with fear. The monster continued to watch Naruto though he did not attack. He would never attack without an order from Osiris. Instead, he watched the blond god before him.

Itachi's blanked out for a moment as the ball of energy surged into him. It was not the delicate, almost reverent way Anubis removed the soul. It felt almost harsh. As consciousness returned, Itachi struggled to his feet, fighting the urge to gag at the smell of death in the air.

As his eyes focused, he saw Naruto, his Naruto, standing before a creature made of nightmares. He looked to Osiris, seeing the frowning face. Why would he willingly destroy one of his own over a human. Itachi slowly drew his khopesh. He would not give Naruto to this beast. If it was hungry he would make it work for its food.

"Ammit, Naruto has offered his heart in place of Pharaoh Itachi. Devour him." Osiris's words seemed strange. He was waiting for Naruto to change his mind? Itachi pushed the thoughts aside. Naruto would never do something. Once agreed, Naruto would follow through with his promises just because that was the way he was.

The large jaws opened, descending on Naruto when the downward swipe of the golden scimitar sliced at the muzzle. The beast reared back its head causing Naruto to be thrown to the ground, the breath knocked from his being. The angered screams of the beast sent the occupants of the room back even further.

Ammit pulled its massive body the remainder of the way into the room. Itachi watched the slow but graceful moves of the beast. A large paw rubbed at the small slice made into the rough skin of its snout before it turned angry eyes towards the khopesh wielding pharaoh.

"I'll destroy it before I let anyone harm you." growled Itachi as Naruto drew himself to his feet.

"You're mad. You'll be destroyed." Naruto eyes flickered desperately over the seemingly emotionless face. Itachi was ready to battle to the end in order to protect one of the few individuals whom he cared for.

"You're worth it." The smirk that broke across his face sent an arrow of warmth into Naruto.

"I can take care of myself." Naruto hissed, his eyes bleeding red.

"Not from where I was standing."

A low growling was the only response Itachi received, the sound making him smile.

"I love you, Naruto. I didn't realize it until I lay there bleeding at my death. My soul can not survive without you. If you gave yourself to the beast, I would have been destroy along side you. I traveled through the depths of the underworld just to see you again." Itachi lifted a hand to stroke along scarred cheeks.

"Shall we die together then?" smiled Naruto sadly.

Ammit opened its jaws, releasing a howl before lunging toward the two. Both prepared to fight when a shout froze all, even the movements of the great beast. "Halt."

Osiris lifted a hand to Ammit, causing the beast to lower its head in submission. Humbled, the monster slinked back towards its hole; the seal closing behind it. Naruto looked at the king of the dead with curiosity filled eyes. "Why?"

"I could not, in good conscious, allow his soul into the Fields without testing its worth." Osiris inclined his head as his impossibly dark eyes stared deeply into the two men before him. One a destroyer of the world; the other a dark soul barely redeemed.

"And now?"

"I have been…satisfied."

"You were willing to sacrifice my child to the beast to satisfy yourself?" Anubis was enraged, never before had he been so horrified by the King. His lips drew back to reveal sharp, white fangs.

"It was necessary for the safety of the souls entrusted to us. The end justifies the means." Osiris turned towards the two lovers.

"He is under your care now, Naruto. As guardian of the Fields, his soul is now entrusted to you. He is justified. The Swallowing Monster shall have no power over him." Osiris said nothing more. His dark eyes scanned the room before exiting followed by his wife and son.

Naruto slumped against Itachi, his body longing for the comfort of his embrace. His heart still raced from facing down the beast of nightmares, even more so than his own. Anubis approached both, his eyes still flashing with anger.

"Naruto…"

"It is fine, Father. If it proved Itachi's worth then I would have gladly died a thousand times." Naruto's words brought the smallest of smiles to his father's muzzle.

"You are too forgiving, Naruto. Osiris went too far but there is naught I can do. You completed your task. I am grateful you were able to save him." Anubis bowed to his son's accomplishment.

"Save me?" Itachi was frowning.

"I was sent to save your heart." Naruto smiled.

"Sent for me, hmm? I wonder if the Gods would approve of your techniques?" The purred words sent shivers through his body causing Naruto to blush; color flushed across his skin making Itachi smile in response.

"T-that wasn't what it was like…I mean…" Naruto stuttered as his face continued to grow red with embarrassment.

"Come." Anubis's gruff voice broke the spell encompassing the two.

Both followed him out of the room towards the gateway to the Fields.

"What do you see?" Sasuke and Intef stood before the oracle, her dead eyes staring not at them but into the world of the dead. She could see the spirits that roamed the earth as well as those having passed on.

"What do you wish, to know?" The leathery texture of her skin tightened and loosened as she spoke.

"My brother. I wish to know his fate."

"Interesting. The destroyer has found a mate in a fallen king. The world will forget his name but not his legacy." The old woman pointed her finger towards Sasuke. "You are tasked with it."

"With what?" Sasuke's frown went unseen.

"Your reign, unlike his before, will be prosperous."

"I don't want to know my fate. I want to know if you see my brother." Sasuke was becoming irritated with her riddles. The woman only smiled a toothless grin.

"He rests in the arms of his savior. Any more, you wish to see is beyond my sight. You will have to see it for yourself at your own demise." She cackled wildly as the priestesses escorted the young pharaoh and his servant from the hall.

"You should have asked of Naruto." Intef worried his lip between his teeth.

"I don't care about Naruto." Sasuke grated out.

"Yes, you do. You just won't admit it." Intef flinched as Sasuke whirled around to face the talkative slave.

"Hn, you are quite perceptive for a slave."

"My lord." Sasuke turned to see a young priestess race down the steps, her silken hair flowing behind her as she approached, prostrating herself before the king. "The oracle bid me give you this."

Sasuke looked into her outstretched hands; they cradled the blue crystalline necklace Naruto had always worn around his neck. Frowning, he picked up the simple leather thong. Looking into the depths of the crystal, he saw Itachi cradling a smiling Naruto in his arms. It was the first time in his life he'd ever seen his brother look at peace, no trace of madness remained in the eyes.

Sasuke fought the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Only in the privacy of his chambers had he allowed such weakness to show. "What did you see?"

The girl's stunning brown eyes looked curiously at her pharaoh, her speaking out of turn forgotten as Sasuke gazed deep into them. "I saw what I needed to see."

Sasuke smirked as he fastened the thong around his neck. He would make sure he returned this to Naruto upon his death. For now, he would live. He would rule his land as Itachi would have had he survived his injuries. Sasuke still missed his brother terribly, but at least now he had some comfort concerning him. Perhaps he would send for this priestess soon. His advisors had been calling for him to marry.

Turning, Sasuke pulled himself onto the horse awaiting him. Nodding to the priestess, he tugged the bridle turning the horse towards the palace, peace once again lightening his heart.

A small smile graced Intef's face. He too had seen the image of his master cradled in the arms of the pharaoh. He only hoped the blond haired man forgave him once they met again. Until that day, he would watch over Pharaoh Sasuke and his children.

**Epilogue**

Itachi lay with his head pillowed in Naruto's lap. The breeze blew gently through the lush tree filled garden. Never was there such a beautiful place as the Fields. Unlike the desert filled land of his birth, this land of the dead teamed with life. It seemed almost a contradiction.

"Itachi?"

Itachi murmured an unintelligible response. Time seemed to have no meaning here. After living a life where time never stopped, here was a relief. Nothing mattered other than the fact he was with Naruto. His only regret was that his brother had to remain living to pick up the pieces.

"I'm being summoned." Dark eyes blinked open. It was a rare event for Naruto to be summoned. Most days blended together.

"Alright." Itachi frowned. He was not allowed from the Fields. He hated he could not protect Naruto from whatever dangers he might face when he left the sacred land of the dead. He hated he could not accompany him as he performed duties for the Gods.

"I won't be gone long." Naruto smiled before leaving Itachi to his thoughts.

Itachi stood as Naruto left, the portion dedicated to the Kings and Queens was an area he rarely ventured to. He wasn't afraid of the dead pharaohs but he did fear seeing the sadness in his father's eyes. The old king knew. He knew what he'd made Itachi and what nearly happened as a result.

He did, however, visit his mother regularly. The kind woman had died several years before her husband. Though his parents' marriage was arranged by their fathers, the two felt something for each other. They were not unhappy. Perhaps it wasn't love, but it was at the very least, a friendship of sorts.

He wondered if she ever regretted not being allowed to have a soul stirring love such as he shared with Naruto. Perhaps it was better not to dwell on such thoughts. They would only seek to force his mind to his own past and his own shames.

"Mother." He bowed as he approached the woman.

"Itachi." she smiled prettily at her oldest child. "Would you join me for a game?"

Itachi seated himself before the Senat board. Like most nobles, his mother was a great lover of the game. It was she, not his father, who taught him the best strategies for defeating an opponent.

"Where is Naruto today?"

"He was called away."

"Time is different here." she mused moving a game piece.

"Yes." He glanced at her cautiously before moving his piece. What was she getting at?

"How long do you suppose you have been in this world?"

He frowned, his mind thought back. It seemed like mere weeks ago that he'd battled Ammit for the right of his soul to live in rest but…he was unsure. Being with Naruto, he didn't measure time. "I'm…not sure."

She smiled, delicate hands placing her final piece to insure her win. "We will have a new arrival today."

"Mother, we have new arrivals every day."

"Hmm, yes but this one is special. I'll have to greet him. Be nice to him for me, Itachi." The queen stood, smoothed out her pristine pleated dress and walked slowly from the covered tent.

Itachi's eyes widened. Sasuke! Though he felt sadness well up in his chest at the thought of Sasuke's death, he could not deny he was happy at the thought of seeing him. He was unsure if his brother felt the same.

Following his mother, he watched as a light grew into a doorway. Naruto stepped through, nursing a bruised cheek. Itachi watched as the skin began to heal before his eyes. "Naruto, what happened?"

"Bastard." he grumbled before stepping aside.

An elderly man stepped through, shimmering for a moment before he began to age backward. The stooped frame gradually straightened until Sasuke in his prime stood before them once more. Their mother rushed to him, smothering him with hugs and kisses, very much out of character for a queen.

"Mother…" grumbled the young man.

"Sasuke." Itachi stood staring. He'd been an old man. He'd lived long. Shaking his head, he realized just how long he'd been dead, at least fifty years.

"Itachi." Sasuke stared at his brother before rushing to him, much like he'd done in their youth.

"Why did you leave me?" cried the younger, almost as if the last fifty years or so never happened.

"It felt right."

Naruto smiled on the two brothers. Seeing them together felt right. He had one more duty before he could curl up beside Itachi again. This one was a request to his father.

Stepping away from the two brothers, he returned through the gateway. Joining his father in the ornate chamber he'd not stepped foot in for over fifty years. Nothing had changed but it felt different.

"This human is very lucky indeed to have you to escort him to the afterlife." Anubis ran a clawed hand over the blue crystal Sasuke had placed around Naruto's neck only minutes before he was escorted to the Fields. "I'm surprised you allowed that foolish young king to keep such a rare gift."

Naruto smiled a bit deviously. He'd known Sasuke would need it and would eventually return the stone when its use was no longer necessary. "Why, Father?"

Anubis shook his massive head, choosing to keep his speculations to himself. "You are too kind for your own good."

"A small measure of comfort to ease the years by."

Chuckling, the great god waved his hand over the portal. Lights flared multicolored sparkles of magic. Naruto needed no prompting this time. Stepping through the doorway, he kept his body hidden from the priests. This was a solitary mission.

Not much of the city had changed. The bazaar was filled with goods. Men and women shouted while children darted among the stalls. As much as Naruto would have liked to joined the excitement, he had other duties that must be finished; both a sad and happy duty.

A new pharaoh had been named. The most powerful man in this desert world sat helpless at the bedside of a servant, watching him walk the edge between the now and the afterlife. Naruto kept to the shadows, watching as this lowly servant was treated like a king, the royal family at his side. It was a far cry from the scarred, beaten, and cowered boy he'd met so many years ago.

It seemed to Naruto, Intef had found a place at Sasuke's side; serving both the bastard and his children. It made him happy. It also made him sad in his duty. Stepping from the shadows, he made himself visible to only Intef. "Your life was a good one?"

"Master!" gasped out the old servant, dark brown eyes nearly blind with age were able to see Naruto with crystal clarity.

"Intef? Are you alright, Intef?" The pharaoh sat more alert at the words of his childhood servant, who was more a friend than a servant.

"Naruto is here. My master is here." Joyful tears ran down his face as he reached for the blond man.

The rest of the room's occupants went silent. They knew the stories. Both their father and Intef had told them many times of the great pharaoh Itachi and his slave Naruto. They were told how Naruto devoured the soul of evil Madara. The story was almost more fantasy than reality to them, who had not been there to witness the great battle.

Naruto sat gently on the bedside, his hand taking Intef's extended one. It looked like Intef's life had been a good one to have the love of so many people. "Would you like to come with me, Intef?"

"Master…do you…forgive me?" Tears poured from the old servants eyes.

"I forgave you long ago. Carry that burden no longer." Naruto placed a hand over Intef's heart. He felt the soul release from the mortal body. He heard the cries of those who loved Intef and paused, the soul shimmering in his hand.

"Don't cry, he goes to serve me but you will be reunited with him upon your own deaths." Naruto lifted the veil, appearing before the children of Sasuke.

"Who are you?" The new pharaoh stood, ready to call for the guards.

"Don't ask questions for what you already know the answer." grinned Naruto, his eyes flashing to reveal a bit of the beast inside.

"Father's pendant!" The woman behind pointed a finger at Naruto chest.

"Actually my pendant, I allowed Sasuke to keep in hopes that his burden would be lessened. I was no prepared for the duty I was sent to perform. Your father is well and with his family in the Fields. May your lives prosper." Naruto bowed to his lover's nieces and nephews before fading into the darkness of the limbo Intef would have to transverse, a trial to prove his worth. Naruto would stay by his side. He would make sure he made it to the fields.

Itachi blinked awake at a gentle touch on his shoulder. "Naruto?"

Naruto chuckled at the sleepy look in his eyes. "Yes."

"How long were you gone?" Itachi frowned, a look of unhappiness on his face.

"Not long. I was escorting Intef to the Fields. Did you enjoy seeing your brother again?" Naruto settled next to Itachi on the linen dais.

"It seems like mere weeks since I saw him last. I don't like this feeling." Itachi frowned at the memory of seeing Sasuke step through the gateway, an old man. It left him…disconcerted at so much time having passed in the blink of an eye.

"Life is fleeting. I'm sure it felt the same for Sasuke. We have eternity now." Naruto snickered at the touch of Itachi's lips.

"Is that long enough?"

He sputtered at the question. What a thing to say. 'Is that long enough?' "And Sasuke calls me the idiot."

Time passed, gods were forgotten. Such is the way of things. Naruto and Itachi's story was lost to the ages, nothing but a myth, skewed beyond recognition until the day an ancient and surprisingly undisturbed tomb was discovered.

In a small, unexcavated area of the Valley of the Kings, a series of archeologists uncovered what looked to be the entrance to a tomb, possibly that of a minor king of the early Middle Kingdom. Dust flew up as the intricate stone door was carefully pried open to reveal the inside.

Lights shown inside the tomb as excavators looked on in awe. The scenes painted on the walls were something out of a fantasy, unlike anything they had ever witnessed. The walls showed the battle in which the nine tailed beast revealed himself to the world. The riches found in the chamber in no way outshined the amazing story told on the ancient papyrus, perfectly preserved.

Room after room was filled with wealth. It was a dream find, even greater than that of Tutankhamen. The tomb of the forgotten pharaoh Itachi. The stories told on the walls and in the scrolls would go down as some of the greatest tales of mythology and of one of the most unlikely love stories in history.

The End.


End file.
